Mis Hombres de Fantasia
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Hermione Granger es un enigma y tiene a tres tipos ardientes siempre listos y a tiro, y ella nunca ha parecido interesada. Y sus tres amigos tienen intención de averiguarlo. Y cuando lo hagan, verán un lado de Hermione sobre el que sólo se han atrevido a fantasear.
1. Prologo

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Shayla Black de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Hermione Granger es un enigma. Es una chica muy femenina que está loca por el fútbol, se muere por las películas**_

_** de acción y le encanta tomarse una cerveza fría con sus tres mejores amigos… todos hombres. Ella es un **_

_**enigma,también, cuando se trata de sexo. Aquí hay tres tipos ardientes siempre listos y a tiro, y ella nunca ha**_

_** parecido interesada. Entonces, ¿quién es el misterioso y afortunado hombre que satisface a la chica de los sueños**_

_** secretos de ellos? Los tres amigos tienen intención de averiguarlo. Y cuando lo hagan, verán un lado de Hermione **_

_**sobre el que sólo se han atrevido a fantasear.**_


	2. Capitulo uno

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Shayla Black de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

—¿Cuál de ustedes hijos de puta con suerte está follándose a Hermione? —Ron Weasley se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá, cerveza en mano y miró a los otros dos hombres—. No soy yo, y ella está demasiado radiante para estar montándoselo en solitario.

Draco Malfoy enarcó una ceja oscura.

—Supuse que sería uno de ustedes, ya que a mi me puso en mi lugar.

Harry Potter miraba al objeto del deseo de los tres a través de la ventana mientras ella trajinaba en torno a la mesa del patio, poniendo los últimos arreglos de la fiesta en su sitio. Vestía otra de esas faldas largas y veraniegas que escondían su culo exuberante. Sin embargo, en deferencia a los primeros calores de Septiembre, tenía puesta una camiseta de tirantes pequeña y blanca que ceñía las curvas maduras de sus pechos. La luz del sol se derramaba dorada sobre la pálida piel y los rizos castanos.

Herms era como algo atemporal, una de esas mujeres que podrían haber posado para los antiguos maestros del oleo y el lienzo. Apenas una mirada de ella le ponía la polla dura. Las fantasías de ella sobre su espalda y con las piernas abiertas para él, podían hacer que se corriese en tiempo record.

—Creo que Harry es el afortunado ganador —se quejó Ron.

—¿Yo? —Él volvió bruscamente la mirada a los otros tíos—. No. Estoy atascado en la zona del amigo, tío. Me puso allí en el instante en que fuimos cuatro y no he salido desde entonces.

—Al menos puso dos en la categoría —se lamentó Ron—. No creo que sepa que estoy vivo la mitad del tiempo a menos que se quede sin café o necesite que le arregle su irascible bañera. Entonces ella necesita un buen vecino.

Una calma colectiva se instaló sobre el trío mientras todos ellos pensaban en la pregunta que finalmente Draco expresó.

—¿Entonces, quién?

—Por la noche, nadie —dijo Ron—. He tenido dulces vistas del interior de su dormitorio.

Y no dudó en aprovecharse de ellas, apostaría Harry. Sin escrúpulos, pero un hijo de puta con suerte.

—Está siempre en casa y sola —añadió—. A menos que cuentes los novios accionados a pila.

—¿La has visto masturbarse? —Draco casi se cayó de la silla.

Harry casi se corrió y punto.

Ron sonrió.

—Oh, sí. Nuestra Haermione tiene una saludable energía sexual. —Su sonrisa descendió en picado—. Ella de mí no obtiene nada, al menos no mientras está en casa. ¿En la oficina? ¿Sexo al mediodía, tal vez?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No. La mantengo ocupada, en parte porque no puedo soportar la idea de que pueda tener relaciones sexuales en la hora del almuerzo y yo sin participar.

—El único momento en que desaparece es para ir a tu oficina —señaló Ron a Harry con mirada expectante.

—Juro, por mucho que me encantaría estar mintiendo, que vemos juntos películas de acción, pero no estamos teniendo ninguna acción. He tratado unas cien veces de pensar en formas de traer a colación el sexo sin arruinar la amistad… o tenerla riéndose en mi cara. Hasta el momento, he fracasando.

El silencio se prolongó. Harry se jugaba que, individualmente, el trío a menudo se había preguntado con quién compartía Hermione ese dulce cuerpo. Francamente, habría apostado por Draco. Alto, rubio, apuesto, rico, apasionado… ¿Qué mujer no querría eso? Pero Herms nunca había sido una mujer típica. A ella le gustaban las películas de Stallone, el fútbol, y bebía cerveza. En la misma semana también podía bailar salsa, comprar un bolso Coach y a continuación asistir a una conferencia, en la universidad local, sobre el descubrimiento de nuevos agujeros negros en el universo. Era siempre un enigma.

Ésta era la primera vez que ellos habían comentado el mutuo deseo por Hermione. Claro que él sabía que los otros dos estaban duros por ella. Ron prácticamente la seguía con la lengua arrastrando por el suelo y Draco la miraba con esos ojos penetrantes y grises que no se perdían nada. Como los demás, Harry había asumido que uno de ellos era el amante de Hermione. A menos que alguien mintiera, esta conversación le daba mucha esperanza.

—Tengo que preguntar… —empezó Ron—. Si no está practicando el mambo horizontal con su mejor amigo, su jefe o su vecino, ¿a quién diablos se está follando?

La respuesta llegó a Harry como una cometa a través de su cerebro. Ahogó el chisporroteo que lo excitó con un largo trago de cerveza. O trató. Nada apagaba su necesidad de Herms.

—Nadie —dijo finalmente—. Tenía veintiún años cuando perdió la virginidad.

Harry lo recordaba vívidamente, aunque en verdad le gustaría olvidar. Victor, el tío con labia, finalmente la había persuadido de ponerse de espaldas, mintiendo sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Hermione había llamado a Harry llorando furiosa cuando había descubierto que los sentimientos duraron tanto tiempo como el orgasmo y se extendieron hasta la siguiente actividad mixta una semana después. Su Herms nunca se entregó con facilidad y desde Victor, nunca lo había hecho a menos que estuviera segura. Hasta donde sabía, había tenido sólo otro amante, Oliver, el músico con quien casi se había casado. Aquello estuvo cerca. Pero Harry no podría reprochárselo. A él realmente le gustaba Oliver, aún cuando estuvo celoso como el diablo.

Hermione fue la que decidió que a los veintitrés años era muy joven para casarse. Oliver, a los treinta, no quería esperar. Se separaron sin daños, sin palabrotas. Ella incluso intercambiaba tarjetas de Navidad con él y su esposa.

Muchos trataron de meterse en las bragas de Hermione. Ella no se tomaba a ninguno de ellos en serio. Él, Draco y Ron eran buenos ejemplos.

—Sí, ella no se acuesta con nadie que yo pueda ver —concordó Ron.

—Jamás ha coqueteado con nadie en la oficina.

—¿Y eso dónde nos deja?—preguntó Ron.

—Jodidos y no de manera agradable. —Harry suspiró—. ¿Un plan, alguien?

Hermione Jane Granger lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia el interior de la sala de estar. Sus hombres estaban hablando atentamente. Todos habían sido una parte de su vida al menos los últimos tres años, por lo que se conocían entre ellos. Eran incluso amigos… de alguna manera. Pero habría apostado que ninguno tenía idea de cómo se sentía acerca de todos ellos. Temía su reacción si lo hicieran.

Gracias a Dios que esta fiesta empezaría pronto. Dejaría que otro se abriese paso entre la testosterona que invadía su sala de estar. Una vez que el ambiente empezó a ponerse denso, ella salió disparada. Era eso o el bochorno.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Herms? —Harry sacó la cabeza por la puerta acristalada.

Ese cabello negro y rebelde hacía desear arreglárselo, pasar los dedos por él. Pero los ojos verdes la enternecían sin excepción.

Tenía el corazón más grande… y la sonrisa más sexy que jamás hubiese visto.

—Estoy bien. Pero ¿podéis ir a buscar la nevera del garaje y poner a enfriar las bebidas?

—Lo haré. —Él dudó—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella evitó su mirada. Si lo miraba… a cualquiera de ellos… no era seguro lo que sus ojos revelarían. Draco estaría furioso, Harry dolido y Ron… lo entendería como que se marchara.

Concentrada en la vajilla de plástico que colocaba en la mesa del patio, Hermione murmuró:

—Genial. Cuando las personas empiecen a llegar, sólo hazlas salir al jardín.

Harry suspiró. Algo estaba mal en él, en todos los muchachos. No era la temporada de fútbol todavía, así que el equipo favorito de ninguno de ellos había perdido últimamente. Harry nunca permitía que el trabajo lo estresase. Ella se preguntaba si estaba teniendo problemas con su novia… entonces decidió que no quería saberlo.

La puerta se cerró y ella suspiró aliviada. Si sólo pudiese apañársela con esos tres durante la tarde y luego ahuyentarlos después de la fiesta, podría escapar a su vida de fantasía. Por lo menos faltaban cuatro horas para marcharse. ¡Mierda! Echó una mirada al reloj y comenzó a contar… *****************************************

—¿Nada? —preguntó Draco tan pronto como cerró la puerta.

—No, tío. Ella está en su propio mundo. —Uno que no los incluía. Harry resistió el deseo de maldecir.

—¿Qué creéis que desea de un hombre? —preguntó Ron.

—Si yo fuera experto, entonces no se los estaría diciendo. Estaría saliendo con ella.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—No parece importarle el dinero. Dios sabe que probé esa ruta.

—No. —Harry agarró otra cerveza, luego se dirigió al garaje, haciendo señas a los demás para que se le unieran—. Ella está más cómoda con su habilidad para conseguir su propio dinero.

—Además, no se impresiona para nada con un motor rápido. También intenté eso —confesó Draco.

—Oye, corté el césped sin camisa durante un mes, luego entablaba conversaciones con ella, esperando que mirara. Su mirada permaneció pegada por encima de mi cuello.

Ron era bombero y pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre haciendo pesas. Si Herms fuese a estar entusiasmada por el cuerpo de algún tipo, sería el de Ron.

Harry recuperó la nevera, luego abrió el congelador del garaje y comenzó a echar bolsas de hielo dentro. Los otros le echaron una mano.

—He sido su confidente, su paño de lágrimas, su cita de baile de graduación cuando la que tenía la abandonó a última hora… Nada de eso me sirvió tampoco.

—Tú conociste a Oliver. ¿Cómo era? —Draco hablaba en voz baja. Siempre. Sin embargo su voz transmitía la energía de sutil demanda.

—Fácil de llevar. Gran sentido del humor. Una especie de espíritu errante.

—Eso me excluye —reflexionó Draco mientras comenzaba a echar cervezas, vinos afrutados, agua y bebidas suaves dentro del frigorífico.

—Sin embargo su novio anterior a ése era un tipo con dinero que tenía varias joyerías.

Vitrina deslumbrante. Por supuesto, también era un idiota. No creo que ella los pusiera en ese molde o tú no estarías aquí —le dijo a Draco, luego se preguntó por qué estaba tratando de hacer que la competencia se sintiese mejor.

La verdad era que a él le gustaban Draco y Ron Y se sentía bien de estar hablando del tema intocable.

Terminaron de meter las bebidas bajo el hielo con relativa calma, pero el cerebro de Harry estaba haciendo horas extras. Una mirada a Draco… cuyo cerebro nunca se detenía…

demostró que el jefe de Hermione también estaba perdido en sus propias reflexiones.

Hasta que habló.

—¿Estaran todos de acuerdo en que preferiríamos ver a Hermione feliz con uno de nosotros que con algún hijo de puta que la pudiese maltratar?

Harry vaciló y echó un vistazo a Ron.

Finalmente, ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Sí, él odiaría muchísimo dejarla ir, pero si no podía tenerla, al menos sería más feliz sabiendo que estaba con alguien que la quería, que tenía sentimientos genuinos por ella, que la cuidaría.

—Yo, también —dijo Draco—. Creo que Harry tiene razón, caballeros. Lo que necesitamos es un plan.

—¿Un plan?

Harry rió ante la confusión de Ron. El bombero era un gran tipo… pero Ron y un plan combinaban como la mezcla de gasolina y margarita.

—Tenemos que averiguar lo que tiene en la cabeza. —Y en su corazón, resolvió Harry.

Pero tenían que empezar despacio. El eterno sueño americano de la casita y dos niños era un buen objetivo para comenzar. En primer lugar tendrían que conocer lo que ella quería de una cita, de un amante. ¿Quién, si es que había alguien, estaba en su mente?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Draco, acertando al corazón del problema como de costumbre—. ¿Tiene un diario?

—No que yo sepa… pero no es como si Herms me lo contara todo. —Harry se encogió de hombros, lamentando ese hecho.

—Podría tener un diario. Dios sabe que es capaz de escribir más que la lista de la compra —dijo arrastrando las palabras Ron.

—Herms es un poco reservada. No estoy seguro de que ella escriba sus sentimientos.

—Tal vez porque es reservada, sería más probable que desnudara sus sentimientos en un papel que a otro ser humano. —Draco clavó la mirada en Harry—. ¿O es que ella tiene alguna amiga íntima muy cercana que no conozco?

—No. Según ella, a las mujeres les gustan las compras, los chismes y esas series tipo Anatomía de Grey, que ella odia.

Ron frunció el ceño.

—Sí. No es el estilo de Hermione.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello revuelto.

—¿Podrías tener una de esas conversaciones íntimas de mejor amigo?

—Sí. —Ron acogió con entusiasmo la cuestión—. A ver si ella cuenta.

—Ya lo intenté. Se sonrojó y dijo que hablar conmigo de sus fantasías y del último hombre cruzaba la línea de amigo. Le dije que era porque estaba buscando una novia y quería su consejo. Aseguró que sus deseos no coincidían necesariamente con los de nadie más y terminó la conversación.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Exactamente. Debe haber alguna manera para hacerla tropezar o inducirla a un estado de ánimo revelador, así podremos enterarnos de lo que quiere y por quién siente algo —murmuró Draco.

—¿La emborracho?

Harry extendió la mano y golpeó con fuerza a Ron en la cabeza.

—No, idiota. Algo que no la tenga vomitando o dándole dolor de cabeza. Sabes que no tolera bien las bebidas alcohólicas. Yo más bien intentaría algo menos taimado.

Mientras Harry se agachaba para levantar la mitad de la enorme nevera por un asa, Ron la levantaba por el otro.

—Yo también, colega, pero actuar honestamente no está funcionando.

Draco sostuvo la puerta del garaje abierta.

—Él tiene razón.

—¿Qué estás sugiriendo? —preguntó Harry—.

¿Seducirla?

—Lo intenté. —Suspiró Draco mientras atravesaban la casa, nevera en mano—. Ella me esquivó y luego me hizo caer en una trampa de una cita a ciegas con una Barbie que tenía idéntica personalidad de plástico.

—Yo también lo intenté. —Ron bajó la nevera al lado de la puerta trasera, luego miró afuera hacia Hermione, que estaba de pie en la sombra con la cara levantada hacia el cielo, los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sol—. Ella se rió tontamente y empezó a hacer bromas sobre bomberos que piensan con sus mangueras.

—No puedo seducirla —admitió Harry—. En primer lugar, yo no soy un mujeriego y en segundo lugar, la perdería. Ella piensa en mí como en alguien en quien puede confiar.

—Es por eso que estás atascado en la zona de amigo, amigo —le castigó Ron—. ¿Nunca trataste de hacer que te viera como un hombre?

—La besé una vez.

—¿Sí? —Eso llamó la atención de Ron.

—Pero teníamos trece años y su comentario fue que Jonnhy Depp besaba mejor.

Ron se dobló de la risa. Incluso con una sola cosa en mente Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo que necesitamos es una prueba.

Con una ceja pelirroja levantada, Ron miró ferozmente a Draco.

—Hablas como un abogado.

—Lo soy; demándame. —El abogado sonrió y algo en sus ojos le mostró a Harry por qué el tipo facturaba a dos grandes la hora. De repente, fulminó a Ron con una astuta mirada—.

Ustedes, los bomberos, tienen formas interesantes de acceder a una casa, ¿verdad?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, con toda la sutileza de un mazo.

—Tengo una llave, muchachos —ofreció Harry.

—Dásela —replicó Draco—. Voy a llamar a Hermione después de la fiesta, a inventar una emergencia. Tú —clavó los ojos en Ron— vas a entrar a hurtadillas. Curiosea ese monstruoso ropero de ella, y su oficina en casa. Mira si tiene un diario o recuerdos o ha escrito cualquier cosa personal en su ordenador portátil. Revisa su correspondencia, sus mensajes de voz. Busca a través de sus llamadas recientes y mira si está con alguien.

—No sé, tío… ¿Qué pasa si me atrapa?

La mirada de Draco perdió lo poco que tenía de ligereza. Parecía como si se estuviese resistiendo a agarrar a Ron de la camisa y zarandearlo hasta hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Ten cuidado y no lo hará. Sólo tráenos alguna información o estaremos metidos en este infierno por tiempo indefinido.

Ron suspiró.

—¡Joder!

—Llámanos tan pronto como hayas terminado tu reconocimiento —dirigió Draco—. Entonces conjuntamente decidiremos el mejor curso de acción, independientemente de lo que encuentres, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cuenta conmigo.

Harry vaciló. No le gustaba espiar a Herms. No le gustaba mentirle o invadir su intimidad… pero así mismo no le gustaba estar separado de la mujer a la que adoraba. No había hecho ningún progreso con ella desde ese beso casto de adolescente. Quince años más tarde tal vez era hora de probar algo nuevo.

Esperando con ansias no arrepentirse de esto, entregó las llaves de la casa de Hermione a Ron.


	3. Capitulo dos

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Shayla Black de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

SALESIA la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta mucho ron pero queria hacer algo diferente y a lo mejor a otras personas si les gusta ron, pero te prometo que estoy buscando una historia corta y te pondre a cedric espero que sigas leyendo mis demas historias que despues de dulce rendicion sigue dulce persuacion que es un draco/hermione.

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

La fiesta fue una verdadera tortura. Los festejos del Día del Trabajo, la cerveza fría y los buenos amigos aparte, ver a Hermione en bikini rojo sangre por poco no había sido la ruina de Ron.

La pálida turgencia de sus pechos casi desparramándose del sostén de su bikini, esa cintura tan ridículamente pequeña por encima de las caderas escandalosamente exuberantes y los muslos… Maldita sea, se puso duro otra vez sólo de pensar en ella.

Vaya mierda que no fuera el único empalmado por Hermione. Ron hizo una mueca. Los sentimientos de Harry por ella eran profundos, verdaderos y duraderos, y Draco, un hombre conocido por no detenerse ante nada ni nadie una vez comprometido, tenía la intención de convertirla en su sumisa. Sin embargo, Ron se negaba a salir a la fuerza de la vida de Hermione por lealtad o autoridad.

Él ardía por cada pedacito de ella tanto como los demás.

Pronto, él le haría ver eso. De algún modo.

Draco podría haber proporcionado un plan para que pudieran enterarse de los sentimientos de Hermione.

Harry podría haber proporcionado la clave para que pudieran investigar lo que podría estar en su corazón. Pero Ron tenía la intención de aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad de hacerla suya.

Se había escabullido durante la fiesta más temprano y había hecho algo ideado para asegurarse de que Hermione llamaría a Ron esta noche después del encargo falso de su jefe, entonces lo invitaría a pasar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

Caminando de arriba abajo por el dormitorio, clavó la mirada fuera de la ventana otra vez… directamente en la de Hermione. A Dios gracias, su hermosa vecina nunca cerraba las persianas.

Finalmente, ella entró en la habitación y se despojó de su vestido de playa. La parte superior del bikini le siguió, a continuación la de abajo… y ella se quedó de pie dichosamente desnuda. Y bellísima.

Ron anhelaba que las paredes, las ventanas y las verjas no los distanciaran. Mataría por ver esa piel hermosa de cerca. Por tocarla.

Para lograr su cometido personal, tenía que ayudar primero en el colectivo.

Rápidamente envió un texto a Draco:

Finalmente todo el mundo se ha ido. Llámala ahora.

Menos de treinta segundos más tarde, Hermione saltó, se pasó el vestido sobre la cabeza y bajó como una flecha al vestíbulo.

Un minuto más tarde, Ron estaba tranquilo mientras abría la puerta principal con la llave de Harry y se deslizaba dentro, cerrando detrás de él. Probablemente debería esperar para ver si Draco podía sacarla de la casa para este "mandado", pero la impaciencia lo exasperaba.

Además, para salir, Hermione tendría que cambiarse de ropa… Lo que significaba que tendría que desnudarse primero. No podía pasar por alto la oportunidad de verla de cerca y en persona.

Una vez dentro, Ron oyó a Hermione en el teléfono, yendo y viniendo por la cocina. Los tonos respetuosos que usaba con Draco lo sacaban de sus casillas.

—He bebido demasiado para conducir hasta la oficina esta noche, señor, pero le prometo que estaré allí temprano y terminaré de corregir el texto de ese informe para usted.

Un momento más tarde agregó:

—Tomé dos margaritas más después que usted se fue —a continuación—, no me di cuenta que necesitaría mi ayuda esta noche. —Ella suspiró—. Me doy cuenta que eso no es bueno para mí. Lo siento, señor.

Hermione se movía inquieta.

—No, no tengo planes para el almuerzo —otra pausa—, mi trabajo es ayudarle de cualquier manera que pueda, señor. Contaré con asistir a la reunión con usted. ¿Necesita que haga reservas para el almuerzo?

Ron hizo una mueca ante el tono de Hermione.

Sonaba jadeante, casi excitada. A su jefe le gustaba atar a las mujeres y mangonearlas.

Por un lado, le molestaba. ¿Su independiente Hermione metida en eso? ¿En serio? Por otra parte, la idea de ver a Hermione amarrada y lista para aceptar lo que fuere que él quisiese darle lo calentaba. Le gustaba más la imagen sin Draco en ella.

Suspirando, Ron apartó la idea a un lado y atravesó lentamente el vestíbulo y la sala de estar, rodeando la parte de atrás del comedor, luego asomó la cabeza en la cocina y el estudio. Tuvo suerte; Hermione estaba mirando por las puertas francesas hacia el patio trasero en sombras, respondiendo sumisamente todavía a otra de las órdenes de Draco Malfoy.

Mierda.

Se preocuparía por el jefe de Hermione más tarde. Después de todo, ella podría estar intrigada con Draco, pero no le había permitido tocarla. Tal vez no tenía ningún sentimiento real por el tipo y simplemente reaccionaba instintivamente a la orden en la voz de un jefe. Ron esperaba como el diablo que el respeto no significara nada.

Ron entró en el vestíbulo oscuro, luego se arrastró a la habitación de huéspedes y oficina casera y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Su ordenador zumbaba bajo. Una búsqueda rápida en las carpetas reveló nada más que unos pocos archivos impositivos, su lista de reproducción de música, fotos familiares y en su mayor parte correos electrónicos relacionados con el trabajo. Todavía estaba registrada en su muro de Facebook, pero la pantalla tenía saludos de unos pocos amigos de la secundaria deseándole feliz Día del Trabajo. Nada de un amante.

Después, Ron recogió el móvil, el que estaba apoyado al lado de su portátil. Echó un vistazo a sus últimas llamadas entrantes y salientes. Su madre, su tía, su prima, Draco. Harry, él mismo y punto. Si ella tenía un amante, no se estaba comunicando con él, y ese no era el estilo de Hermione.

Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué? Tal vez guardaba un diario. Miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación, registró los cajones del escritorio. Aparte de facturas y documentos de identificación de la casa, estaban vacíos.

Tal vez el diario estaba en su dormitorio…

Andando de puntillas por el pasillo, Ron podia oi a Herms murmurando algo en más de esos tonos respetuosos que le hacían rechinar los dientes. Bastardo suertudo, Draco.

Con una sacudida de cabeza, Ron se deslizó en el dominio privado de Hermione y fisgó su pequeño bikini rojo sobre la alfombra pálida.

Su polla se endureció en una prisa dolorosa.

Se había visto fabulosa en eso, riéndose, haciendo de anfitriona, tan natural e inconsciente de lo hermosa que se veía con esos ojos castanos y danzantes y la profusión de rizos castanos. Él sabía que ella se veía incluso mejor sin el bikini.

—No, señor. Realmente estoy borracha. Y cansada. Prometo que estaré allí temprano.

Maldita sea, Draco no había sido capaz de sacarla de la casa. Así que ahora su tiempo era realmente limitado. Ron se obligó a concentrarse.

Miró por su tocador, diseminado con las llaves del auto, alhajas y otras chucherías. Nada que destacar. Su cama arrugada estaba sin hacer, la diminuta mesita de noche cubierta por una lámpara pequeña, una vela y lo que parecía un libro romántico bastante picante. ¿Esa tapa tenía una mujer con más de un tío en el frente?

Mientras intentaba alcanzarlo, oyó a Hermione decir:

—Sí, sé que usted me reprenderá, señor. Lo que fuere que sienta que es necesario, lo entiendo. —Hizo una pausa—. Buenas noches.

Luego ella golpeó ruidosamente el teléfono en su base, y comenzó a caminar con pasos largos por el pasillo, los pasos resonando por los suelos de madera dura.

¡Escóndete! Él se abrió paso entre los confines oscuros del vestidor, gateó detrás de los vestidos a lo largo de la pared posterior, rezando para que no lo encontrara antes de que pudiera salir. De lo contrario, tendría que tener una buena explicación para estar allí. La que no tenía. Y habría un castigo duro.

Hermione entró en el dormitorio con un suspiro tembloroso y se lanzó directamente a su mesa de noche. A través de la rendija de la puerta, pudo verla abrir bruscamente un cajón. Sacó un par de bolsas de papel arrugado y las rompió. A medida que ella sacaba los objetos, Ron apretaba los puños para contener su gemido.

Su conejo a pilas y un vibrador delgado y curvo.

Iba a masturbarse. ¡Joder!

Dejando caer los artículos sobre la cama, Hermione desgarró las cubiertas, se puso los auriculares de su iPod en los oídos, encendió el reproductor de MP3 y luego se acostó. Su piel se veía tan perfecta y hermosa sobre las sábanas oscuras. Su respiración se entrecortó, levantando el pecho con cada suave inhalación, los pezones duros apuñalando el aire. Ron se puso completamente duro de nuevo. Sí, le encantaba observarla por la ventana, ¿pero estar a meros centímetros de distancia de ella? Sin duda, entraría en combustión espontánea.

Antes de mudarse cerca de Hermione, había preferido a las chicas altas y flacas, con cabello lacio y piel bronceada. Una mirada a Hermione, y apenas había mirado a otra mujer.

Cuando la encontró, cuando oyó su risa y experimentó su calidez, fue hombre muerto.

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Hora de llamar a los demás por un plan alternativo. Iba en contra de sus principios contarle a los otros los momentos privados de Hermione, muchos de los cuales él había observado desde la ventana de su propio dormitorio, polla en mano… pero no podría salir de la casa de Hermione sin ser descubierto sin la ayuda de ellos. Maldita sea.

Aporreó la marcación rápida de Harry. Ni un segundo más tarde contestó.

—¿Qué encontraste?

—Espera un segundo —susurró, sin saber lo fuerte que podía estar su iPod.

Luego se dio vuelta y marcó a Draco, quien contestó inmediatamente.

—¿Y bien?

Ron habló en conferencia con los hombres.

—No he encontrado nada útil y ahora está masturbándose. Estoy escondido en el vestidor, tratando de imaginar cómo mierda voy a salir sin ser atrapado. ¿Ideas?

—¿Masturbándose? —se atragantó Harry.

—Sí. Está desnuda sobre la cama con sus juguetes sexuales. Y luce terriblemente caliente.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Draco—. No la mires.

—¡Chúpamela! —le respondió Ron bruscamente—.

Está a tres metros delante de mí. Por supuesto que voy a mirar.

—¿Oiría el timbre del teléfono? —espetó el jefe de Hermione—. Si puedo quitar tus ojos de ella llamando otra vez…

—No lo oiría. Está escuchando su iPod. Pero no puedo pasar caminando junto a ella; podría verme.

La luz de la luna y del poste de alumbrado cercano filtraban la luz a través de las tablillas de las persianas. Ron observaba a Hermione preparándose para ir al grano. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido ante la vista.

—¡Oh, diablos! Se está acunando los pechos. —Sus pechos voluptuosos, llenos y apetitosos—. Y está pellizcándose los pezones. Maldita sea…

Draco gruñó una maldición.

—Si vas a observar esto, entonces vas a compartir los detalles. Cada uno de ellos.

El tono cabreó a Ron.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

—Yo te ayudé para que entraras en su casa con una llamada telefónica y un plan —sostuvo Draco—. Harry te prestó su llave. Si un espectáculo tan magnífico va a caerte como llovido del cielo, vas a compartirlo con nosotros. O no te ayudaremos con una estrategia de salida.

Cómo si no lo hubiera probado una y otra vez, Draco demostraba una vez más por qué era uno de los abogados más solicitados en Londres.

El hombre podía discutir de plano con cualquiera y ganar.

—Bien —dijo Ron con los dientes apretados—. Se está raspando los pezones con las uñas.

Ron podía percibir la excitación de ellos por el teléfono. Sentía la misma sensación de excitación… la que sólo se multiplicó cuando Hermione deslizó su mano por el abdomen plano, bajando como una caricia hasta el interior de los muslos. Ella separó las piernas. Él tragó saliva.

—Tócame…—murmuró ella—. Sí.

Hundió los dedos dentro de su coño, y Ron casi enloqueció.

Harry se sofocó.

—¿A… acaba de suplicar a alguien que la toque?

Joder mierda…

—Sí.

—¿Alguna idea de quién desea que la toque?

—¿Dónde está ella imaginando a alguien tocándola? —ladró Draco.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, Hermione levantó los dedos de entre las piernas y Ron obtuvo un buen vistazo.

—Mierda, está mojada.

—¿Ves su coño? —exigió Draco.

—Es una palabra horrible —reprendió Harry.

Draco se burló.

—¿Te gusta más vulva?

Ron los ignoró.

—Son sus dedos. Están mojados.

Harry tragó.

—¿De verdad se tocó?

—Tío, lo hace todo el tiempo. —Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Creo que voy a explotar.

Fácil relacionar con esa sensación, especialmente cuando Hermione comenzó una fricción lenta y rítmica de su clítoris.

—Por favor… —gemía ella—. Así. Oh, sí… —Levantó las caderas—. Lo deseo…

—Maldita sea —gruñó Draco—. Se lo daré. Sin descanso. Hasta que me suplique que me detenga. Cuando lo haga, sólo le daré más.

No si Ron tenía algo que decir sobre eso. Ese sería su privilegio.

—Pero no puedo —susurró ella—. Demasiado…

Maldita sea, ¿a quién imaginaba compartiendo su placer? ¿Qué diablos le hacía su amante imaginario? ¿Qué le decía?

Un momento más tarde ella agarró el delgado vibrador, lo giró, lo encendió y se lo metió suavemente. Su espalda se despegó de la cama cuando desapareció dentro de su cuerpo.

—Oh, Dios mío… —sollozó ella.

—¿Qué? —espetaron Harry y Draco.

—Está usando el vibrador.

Hermione enfatizó el anuncio de Ron con un grito de placer. Llenó la habitación,

calentándole la sangre. En el teléfono, Harry gimió.

El silencio de Draco tenía su propio sonido de contención cuidadosa. Esperaba que ninguno de ellos hubiera tomado su polla en la mano.

Lo último que él quería escuchar era a algún otro tío correrse con los gritos de placer de Hermione.

Aunque tuvo que admitir que estaba tentado de acariciarse al compás de sus gemidos.

Con una mano, metía y sacaba el vibrador delgado de su cuerpo hambriento, los sonidos de su carne jugosa empujando al límite su control. Finalmente, tener una banda sonora para esta escena lo estaba matando.

Con la otra mano, buscaba a tientas el conejo. Primero encontró la base, lo giró y lo encendió, luego agarró con firmeza el juguete púrpura zumbando y lo arrastró entre sus piernas, instalándolo directamente sobre el clítoris.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo necesito! Es tan bueno…

—No puedo escuchar esto y no hacer nada. Voy para allá —gruñó Draco.

Todo dentro de Ron protestó.

—Quédate dónde estás, maldita sea. Vas a ayudarme a salir de aquí cuando ella se corra, pero esto no es una fiesta.

Ella jadeaba.

—Por favor. Oh, Dios…

—No puedo soportarlo —masculló Harry—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Ruborizándose. Arqueando la espalda.

Mordisqueándose el labio. Aferrando sus juguetes. Gimiendo. Y…

—Corriéndose.

—Te amo… a ti… a ti… —jadeaba Hermione.

Luego ella rasgó el aire con un grito rasposo y estridente que continuó, convirtiéndose en un gruñido bajo de satisfacción que casi tuvo a Ron llegando al clímax en sus vaqueros.

—Voy a azotar el culo de esa mujer por esta tortura tan pronto como consiga poner mis manos sobre ella —prometió Draco.

—No puedes golpear a una mujer—protestó Harry.

Antes de que Ron pudiese decir que no le importaría ver a Hermione con un trasero rosado, contestó el jefe de ella.

—¿Tan probable es que olvides el sonido de su orgasmo? ¿Nunca? ¿Cuántas veces rondará tu cabeza en los próximos días? ¿Semanas?

¿Meses? ¿Cuántas veces te masturbarás con ello y le rogarás a Dios haberlo oído en persona porque le habrías dado aquel gran placer? ¿Cuántas veces después de tu auto-inducido orgasmo quedarás amargamente desilusionado porque sólo estabas torturándote con el sonido porque no sabes con quién mierda está fantaseando cuando se lleva al orgasmo?

Nadie dijo nada durante un minuto largo. Ron podía oír a Hermione jadeando mientras poco a poco volvía a respirar con normalidad. En el teléfono sus otros dos admiradores, cada uno luchando por controlarse.

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry finalmente—. Nunca olvidaré este sonido. Y dado que Ron no encontró nada en la búsqueda, aún no sabemos a quién desea.

—O a quien ama —agregó Draco—. ¿Estas seguros que ninguno de ustedes sabe de otro hombre en su vida?

—Nosotros somos los únicos hombres que alguna vez visitamos su casa —dijo Ron—. Tengo a la fisgona señora Dobbs enfrente observándola cuando estoy en la estación y ella siempre cloquea que incluso su nieta de catorce años tiene más novios que Hermione.

—No ve a nadie en el trabajo. La mantengo demasiado ocupada a propósito para tener un romance de oficina.

—Hablo con su familia cada dos semanas poco más o menos —dijo Harry—. Ellos no mencionan un novio. Creedme, lo pregunto. Y hasta donde yo sé, a excepción de su cita con el dentista la semana pasada y las compras de comestibles, no ha estado en ninguna parte.

—Tal vez su amante es puramente imaginario. —Ron se estremeció cuando lo dijo. Eso echaría a perder bastante su esperanza colectiva.

—O es uno de nosotros y ella simplemente no puede decirlo —sugirió Harry—. Me pregunto… Herms y yo hemos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo, tal vez piensa que sacar a colación el sexo sería embarazoso. ¿O cómo le dice una mujer a su jefe que está enamorada de él? ¿O a un vecino con el que nunca ha tenido una cita? Con todo lo que Hermione es de independiente, no creo que sea valiente con sus sentimientos.

—Otra cosa por la que tenemos que dar gracias a ese gilipollas de Victor —masculló Draco.

—Totalmente —coincidió Harry—. Así que tal vez… sólo tenemos que seguir tratando de llegar a ella individualmente.

Draco dudó.

—Sigo pensando que la idea de Ron de emborracharla sería más efectiva.

—No me aprovecharé de ella cuando esté borracha —la desaprobación de Harry atronó por el teléfono.

—Sólo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas, no atarla a la cama y follarla toda la noche… sin embargo ese plan tiene un gran atractivo.

—Hermione y sumisión no deben estar en la misma frase.

Draco resopló.

—Esa es tu opinión. La cual, por cierto, es errónea.

—Mira, conozco los repugnantes juegos de dormitorios que practicas, pero Hermione es demasiado dulce para excitarse con esa mierda.

La forma en que Draco se echó a reír no era agradable.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está mojada en el trabajo durante todo el día? ¿Y por qué se humedece más cuando le mando?

Esta discusión no llevaba a ninguna parte.

—Alto, los dos —insistió Ron.

—Vamos a darle una semana más o menos —sugirió Harry—. Todos podríamos preguntarle por separado para ver de lo que podemos enterarnos, luego nos pondremos en contacto de nuevo.

—Podemos reunirnos en mi oficina al atardecer cuando ambos estéis disponibles.

—¿Hermione no estará allí? —señaló Ron.

Draco replicó.

—Voy a exigirle que haga algo en otra habitación.

—¿Exigir? —A Harry claramente no le gustó como sonaba eso.

—Soy bueno tanto siendo su jefe como siendo un Dominante. Ella obedecerá.

—Ella no es un maldito perro.

Ron suspiró.

—¡Basta! Cada uno de nosotros trataremos de forzar su respuesta por separado. Nos encontraremos en la oficina de Draco la próxima semana y seremos totalmente honestos sobre el resultado. A pesar de todo, antes la vería felizmente establecida con uno de nosotros que con algún perdedor que no conocemos y que podría lastimarla.

—Bien —masculló Harry.

La voz de Draco fue segura.

—De acuerdo.

Harry suspiró.

—¿Qué hacemos si, la próxima semana, aún no sabemos nada de los sentimientos de Hermione?

Ron se detuvo. Draco suspiró. Juntos dijeron:

—La emborracharemos.

El gozo dulce del orgasmo se fue cuando Hermione abrió los ojos. El hormigueo en sus brazos y piernas se redujo y los latidos del corazón volvieron a la normalidad. Esa sensación eléctrica, tan llena de vida, lentamente se disipó, dejando algo lacerante y vacío en su lugar.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos. Y estaba sola. Una vez más.

Empujando a un lado los juguetes, se arrancó los auriculares, acercó las rodillas hacia el pecho y bajó la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría permanecer en este limbo, deseando desesperadamente a tres hombres y no teniendo a ninguno, porque no sabía lo que ellos realmente sentían y tenía demasiado miedo de alterar el estado de las cosas? ¿Por qué no podía arriesgarse a elegir uno y potencialmente tener a los otros dos desapareciendo de su vida?

Harry, sin el que ella nunca podría vivir. Él la conocía hasta la médula. Era la primera persona en quien pensaba cuando necesitaba un abrazo. A la única persona a quien había desvelado sus secretos había sido él. Al igual que le había escuchado a cambio. Su forma tranquila y sexy la dejaba sin aliento.

Ardía por tocarlo, por descubrir cuánto más profunda podría ser su amistad. Prescindir de Harry dejaría un agujero en su corazón del que nunca se recuperaría.

Draco… había estado trabajando para él durante casi cuatro años. No tenerlo en su vida la mataría. Sin él, temía transformarse otra vez de una mujer segura de sí misma e independiente al equivalente espiritual de un fondo de pantalla. Su autoestima remontaba el vuelo ante las miradas calientes de Draco.

Él le había enseñado cuándo aplastar a los adversarios y cuándo mostrar compasión. La hacía sentirse vital, vibrante, necesaria… y del tipo de mujer que podía inspirar lo prohibido. La excitaba como ningún hombre lo hacía, su veta dominante era la esencia de sus fantasías. Simplemente… congeniaban.

Ron a menudo le recordaba no tomarse la vida, el trabajo, los problemas… o así misma… demasiado en serio. Él era su punto de vista positivo, su lado optimista. Le había enseñado que las cosas ocurren por una razón.

Además de advertirla de ser tan sensiblera, compartía su pasión por las películas de humor adolescente y era su manitas a domicilio.

¿Cómo iba alguna vez a decidirse? Pero, ¿cómo podría seguir negando sus sentimientos… y temiendo los de ellos?

Hermione suspiró. Había tenido esta discusión consigo misma mil veces. Y unas mil veces llegó a la misma conclusión. Tenía que guardarse su amor hacia ellos para sí misma.

Levantándose lentamente, caminó con suavidad hasta el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. Un fastuoso baño de espuma podría relajarla lo suficiente como para dormir. Por supuesto, podría darse otro orgasmo… pero el placer sin sus hombres de fantasía… Harry,Draco y Ron… estaba perdiendo su encanto.

Y la depresión después era más dura a causa del clímax. Giró el grifo de su temperamental bañera, rezando por agua caliente. Y esperó. Y esperó.

El agua fría se derramaba sobre la punta de sus dedos. ¡Maldita sea esta bañera!

Gimiendo, Hermione cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué ahora? Tenía tres hombres increíbles que tratar de limpiar de su corazón.

¿Llamar a Ron o rezar por un sueño que probablemente no llegaría? Hermione se mordisqueó una uña despintada por un momento, luego suspiró. Sin respuesta.

Atravesó el vestíbulo con suavidad y agarró el móvil.

—Diga —respondió él.

¿Eso era todo? No ¿Cómo está mi vecina más sexy? O siempre pensé que llamarías, nena.

¿Sólo diga? Aún más extraño, la voz de Ron en el otro extremo sonaba forzada. Temblorosa.

—¿Estás bien?

Él tragó saliva.

—Genial.

Sonaba más como si un alien se hubiera apoderado de su personalidad. Pero si no quería hablar de lo que le estaba molestando, ella no iba a presionarlo. Más de una vez, ella había estado deprimida por su situación desesperada con estos hombres estupendos, y Ron la había animado a confiarle sus problemas. Pero ella se había quedado callada. No podía ejercer presión ahora y esperar que él se explayara si ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Es un mal momento? Si estoy interrumpiendo algo…

—No, en absoluto. Estaba deseando verte de nuevo.

Dios, le encantaría verle también. Y eso era muy peligroso.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—¿Incluso si es para arreglar mi bañera?

—Por supuesto. Ya mismo voy.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, él acabó la llamada y ella escuchó el golpe en la puerta principal. Maldita sea, debía estar caminando y hablando al mismo tiempo. Y ella seguía de pie aquí desnuda.

Poniéndose rápidamente su vestido, bajó corriendo al vestíbulo y abrió la puerta. Contuvo la respiración. Ron estaba allí de pie, con unos vaqueros descoloridos y una camiseta gris ajustada que se pegaba a cada músculo duro y marcado. La brisa agitaba su cabello rojizo y corto. Esos ojos azules eran como láseres, aferrados a su rostro, luego bajando suavemente en una mirada caliente hasta la cremallera cerrada justamente por encima de su escote. Como él la deseaba. Sus pezones se elevaron al máximo.

Ser consciente de que no llevaba puesto nada debajo de la pieza delgada de toalla blanca era filoso como una cuchilla… y muy desconcertante.

La mirada entornada de Ron se aferraba a sus pechos. Él se agarró al marco de la puerta y levantó los ojos hacia su cara nuevamente.

Nunca había visto este lado de él. Sin bromas ni risas. Ni coqueteos. El deseo se reveló a través de su expresión, tensa, dura, sin concesiones. Aunque no dijo una palabra, ni hizo un movimiento, su necesidad detonó como una bomba entre ellos. La explosión la sacudió.

Ella tragó con fuerza, se estremeció. ¿Debería dejarlo entrar? ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía?

Nada. Era fuerte; tenía que serlo. Darle lo que ella deseaba… lo que ambos deseaban… alteraría la delicada relación que tenía con los tres hombres.

—Pasa —las piernas le temblaban mientras daba un paso atrás para dejarle entrar.

Él se rozó contra ella cuando entró al vestíbulo y ella reprimió un jadeo ante la avalancha de excitación. Un fogonazo de vertiginosa necesidad la invadió.

Dios, esto era mil veces más poderoso que cualquier orgasmo que se hubiera dado y él apenas la había tocado.

—Tus mejillas están ruborizadas,Hermione.

Me he estado acariciando y pensando en ti.

Forzando una sonrisa temblorosa, cerró la puerta encerrándolos en la intimidad de la casa.

—Tuve una pelea con la bañera y perdí. Sabes cómo soy cuando pierdo los estribos.

Las comisuras de la boca de Ron se levantaron, pero no fue exactamente una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

Mientras Hermione se retiraba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, esperando que la pequeña prenda blanca le cubriese completamente el culo, repelía un pánico creciente. Nada era diferente esta noche. Podía dejar a Ron entrar en su dormitorio… lo había hecho una docena de veces por lo menos. Él entraría, iría directamente al baño, arreglaría el problema, coquetearía y después se iría. Esta era la misma mierda de siempre, diferente día.

Pero esta noche, él le tocaba la parte baja de la espalda, su cuerpo grande revoloteaba detrás de ella, su pecho le rozaba la espalda. Su aroma a tierra y pino, la envolvía. Sus rodillas se debilitaron de nuevo.

—¿Hermione? ¿El problema?

Bien.

—La necesito caliente.

—Me encantaría dártela tan caliente como puedas soportar —le murmuró al oído.

Oh, Dios. Sus palabras bajaron temblorosas por su columna.

—Me refiero al agua.

Su expresión le dijo que él no la creyó. Ella no estaba segura de hacerlo tampoco.

Cuando doblaron la esquina del dormitorio, Hermione respiraba nerviosa. Diez minutos. Si él le hacía insinuaciones amorosas, entonces ella podía ser fuerte y resistirlo ese tiempo.

—Abrí el agua hace unos minutos y… —se arriesgó a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

Él clavaba la mirada en su cama, en el conejo y el vibrador que había dejado accidentalmente allí.

La mortificación se precipitó sobre ella en una ola caliente y apestosa. Oh, por favor no le dejes sospechar que me he estado masturbando pensando en él…

—Acondiciona la temperatura del agua. Por favor —ella lo empujaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

Ron no se movió un centímetro. En cambio, la atrajo hacia sí y apoyó las manos en sus caderas. Posiblemente ella no se podía perder su erección contra su vientre, caliente y apremiante. Hermione se estremeció de nuevo.

—Hermione, nena…

Ella cerró los ojos para evitar la mirada inquisitiva.

—No digas una sola palabra.

—Está bien. Tú tienes necesidades. Quiero satisfacerlas.

En este momento ella lo deseaba también, tan desesperadamente, que casi podía saborearlo. Sería salado, almizclado y tan malditamente masculino…

—Es complicado.

—No tiene que serlo. Yo nunca te lastimaría. Sólo quiero cuidar de ti de todas las maneras que me permitas.

Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios. Tenía que parar esto ahora y conocía una única manera de ahuyentar a Ron en un santiamén. Él odiaba a las mujeres pegajosas. Tres se habían encariñado con él en la barbacoa comunitaria del mes pasado. Las había rechazado fríamente.

—No sería justo para ninguno de nosotros. Tengo veintiocho años, Ron. Quiero casarme, empezar a tener hijos. Eres un par de años más joven y…

—Hagámoslo.

La mandíbula de Hermione se cayó.

—¿T… tú quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Contigo? Por supuesto. Pienso en ti…

Maldita sea. Constantemente. Así es mi deseo. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Y mi amor.

Ella parpadeaba, respiró estremecida, aferrándose a sus voluminosos bíceps para sostenerse. ¿Estaba tratando de decirle que no sólo la deseaba, sino… que la amaba?

—¿De veras?

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de él mientras la mano se movía suavemente por el hombro de ella.

—Sé que nosotros normalmente compartimos las risas. Pero hablo en serio. Si creyera por un segundo que te casarías conmigo, estaría de rodillas con un anillo en la mano, suplicándote.

Su respiración temblorosa casi se convirtió en hiperventilación. Oh, Dios mío.

—Somos amigos, Ron.

—Podríamos ser mucho más.

—No tenía idea de que sentías esto con tanta fuerza.

—Eso eres para mí, Hermione.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Quiero decir, nosotros nunca hemos… um… —Las revelaciones de Ron eran tan sorprendentes que no podía construir una frase coherente.

—¿Besado? ¿Tenido sexo? —arqueó una ceja dorada—. Podemos resolver eso ahora mismo.

La cama estaba en la visión periférica de Hermione. Podrían estar en ella… juntos… en los próximos minutos. Podía tener a Ron como su amante, tener una de sus fantasías cumplidas.

La tentación chocó contra ella. Se le hizo un nudo apretado en el estómago. Incluso la idea la humedeció. En el pasado, él le había sugerido sutilmente que quería acostarse con ella, lo envolvió en una broma provocativa o un doble sentido. Ella lo había ignorado. Nada cubría sus palabras esta noche.

¿Si lo rechazaba ahora, estaría haciendo lo debido? ¿O lo lamentaría?

—Estás pensando demasiado. Te deseo, me deseas. Te amo.

Él la miraba expectante, esos ojos azules brillando con honestidad. La amaba.

En serio, realmente la amaba. Hermione no podía mentirle. El momento era demasiado honesto, demasiado crudo, para cualquier otra cosa.

—Te amo mucho.

—Ah, nena… —Él sonrió y la estrechó en sus brazos—. Comencemos allí. Del resto nos preocuparemos más tarde.

Ella no debería. Hermione lo sabía. Esto cambiaría su relación con Ron… y con Harry y Draco.

Pero cuando él se inclinó y apoyó la boca sobre la de ella con urgencia hambrienta, ella se perdió.

Era como abrazar a una montaña, grande, tierno, poderoso, innegable… toda una fuerza en sí mismo. Ante el apremio insistente de sus labios, se abrió para dejarle entrar. El barrido de él contra su lengua fue una gran explosión de sabor y sensación.

Vivificante y limpio, la llenó con un destello de sensación que la arrasó de excitación y necesidad.

Hermione le echó los brazos alrededor de los hombros y se perdió en su toque. Él le acunaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, prodigándole un beso de infarto detrás de otro hasta que ella quedó jadeante y dolorida.

Los juguetes no tenían nada en comparación con este hombre y Hermione temía que, después de esta noche, nunca se saciaría con ellos otra vez.

—Nena —respiró él contra los labios—. No sé cuánto tiempo he querido… deseado.

—Sí, lo sé. —Más de lo que él podría imaginar.

—¿Piensas en mí cuando te tocas?

Habló con voz áspera y baja en su oreja, luego presionó la boca en la garganta, en la clavícula, en el montículo de su pecho por encima del vestido. Una de sus manos se abrió camino hasta la parte posterior de sus muslos hasta acunar su culo desnudo. Bajo ese tipo de asalto, Hermione no podía ser otra cosa que honesta.

—Lo hago.

—Jesús —masculló sin aliento—. No lo hagas para ti misma nunca más. Te corres para mí. ¿Entiendes?

No era tan simple y ella trataba de encontrar las palabras para explicar, pero él le bajó bruscamente la cremallera del vestido hasta el abdomen y lo apartó de sus pechos.

—Joder —murmuró—. Eres preciosa, nena.

Hermione tuvo que reprimir un impulso instintivo de cubrirse los pechos.

—Son grandes.

—Sí —dijo, como si eso fuese el hecho más maravilloso en la vida.

Él le acunó uno, el pulgar rozando el pezón. Ya estaba duro, pero su toque le produjo un placer temerario a través de todo el cuerpo.

Se quedó sin aliento por la sensación eléctrica y sintió que su sexo manaba a raudales otra vez.

La boca de Ron cubrió la suya una vez más, ahora devorando, como un misil buscando el calor, anhelando. Ella se derritió como cera de una vela encendida cuando él le acunó el otro pecho, haciendo rodar el pezón, apretando. Su sexo se tensó de necesidad.

Un rato más tarde, él apartó bruscamente la boca.

—Cuando te beso, sabes asombrosa. Pero tengo que saborearte en todas partes.

La anticipación revoloteaba en su vientre, y antes de que pudiera parpadear, Ron se inclinó hacia su pecho, sosteniendo el pezón contra su lengua, encerrándolo entre sus dientes.

La mordió, luego la reconfortó con una succión que la hizo gritar y asirse a él con más fuerza aún.

Mientras Ron movía la cabeza de un pecho a otro y repetía el proceso, metió su pie entre los de ella y le separó las piernas. Un instante después, sus dedos se movieron furtivamente a través de su clítoris y ella lloriqueó ante la dulce fricción de su toque.

—Eso es, nena. Estás tan húmeda para mí. Voy a hacerte sentir muy bien —le dijo con voz poco clara contra su pezón antes de chuparlo de nuevo.

Mientras ella permanecía de pie, temblando, necesitando, él se dejó caer sobre las rodillas y ajustó su boca sobre ella.

¡Eureka! Había pensado cien veces en Ron, Draco o Harry dándole placer oral. Las fantasías no tenían nada que ver con la realidad.

Ante su grito, él le chupó el clítoris dentro de la boca, jugó con él utilizando la lengua y hundió dos dedos en la entrada resbaladiza y apretada.

Era como si el orgasmo que se había dado veinte minutos antes jamás hubiera sucedido.

Hermione nunca podía recordar un dolor tan agudo e implacable. Y él todavía no cejaba.

Se limitó a levantarle el muslo sobre el hombro mientras golpeteaba la lengua sobre ella otra vez en una caricia malvada. Hermione apretó las manos en su grueso cabello. Cuando él agregó un tercer dedo dentro de ella y frotó un lugar sensible que sólo su vibrador pequeño alguna vez había tocado, toda la sangre abandonó su cabeza. Hermione juraba que iba a caer al suelo y suplicar.

Había extrañado el toque de un hombre, esa dura pasión… pero la necesidad de Ron la dejó estupefacta. El deseo colapsó sobre ella cuando le lamió la pequeña protuberancia de nuevo, atormentándola un segundo, comiéndola viva al siguiente.

—M… me voy a correr. —Por favor… Clavó sus uñas en los hombros de él, aferrándose al borde de cordura en el que no podía pensar, no podía respirar… y no le importaba.

—Lo esperaré con ilusión. —Sus dedos atinaron a su dulce lugar otra vez—. Muy pronto.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido para ti, nena? Estás apretada y no quiero lastimarte.

Hermione no podía recordar que hacía mucho.

—Desde Oliver.

Rhys se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Cinco jodidos años?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sin su toque, cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo ansiaba aún más.

—¡Ron!

—Nunca tendrás que volver a pedirlo, nena. Tendrás suerte si prescindes cinco horas de aquí en adelante.

Hermione apenas había levantado las cejas ante esa afirmación antes de que Ron se pusiera de pie y se desabrochara los vaqueros. Ella atrapó un mero vislumbre de su polla prominente, gruesa y de punta roma, antes que él la levantara en sus brazos y le separara las piernas. Un segundo después la empaló, estirándola imposiblemente. Su carne punzaba y ardía mientras él se enterraba más profundo, empujaba más duro. La satisfacción estaba casi a su alcance.

Siguió el asombro. Esto estaba sucediendo. Ron estaba desnudo y profundamente dentro de ella. No era una fantasía o algo en su cabeza. Ellos estaban haciendo el amor y finalmente era real.

—Maldita sea, eres alucinante. Apretada.

Caliente —masculló él contra su garganta—. Te amo.

En dos pasos llegó a la cama y la acostó, luego se hundió profundo dentro de ella.

La punta de la polla llameó contra su sitio repleto de nervios. Ella gemía mientras el orgasmo se aproximaba y se aferraba con fuerza de él.

Siempre había imaginado que el sexo con cualquiera de sus hombres sería increíble… eso había alimentado sus fantasías durante meses… pero esto estaba mucho más allá de todo lo que había imaginado. Mientras él se movía contra ella, la piel de ambos se humedecía más y más, adhiriéndolos. Las respiraciones estaban sincronizadas mientras empujaba aún más en su interior, con ferocidad, acunando su culo, coreando su nombre. Él saqueó su boca con abandono. A medida que pasaba cada segundo se ponía más duro, su respiración más áspera, el placer de ella más embriagador.

—¡Ron! —Ella le arañaba la espalda y besaba su recorrido a través de sus musculosos hombros, esforzándose por encontrarle.

—Necesito ver que te corres para mí, nena.

La quemazón detrás de su clítoris se hinchó, se aceleró. Sus músculos se tensaron. Su mundo se detuvo.

Luego explotó.

Ella gritó cuando el placer se disparó a través de su cuerpo. Ron se tensó, su polla hinchándose mientras gemía en la oreja de Hermione. Profundo en el interior, ella lo sintió grueso, pesado y caliente cuando él se corrió.

Volaba, ingrávida, eterna. Atesorada. Y también enamorada. De ninguna manera podría vivir sin tener a Ron así de nuevo.

Mientras sus movimientos se hacían más lentos, él le dejaba caer una lluvia de besos en la cara. Arrojándole los brazos al cuello, frotó su mejilla contra la de él, luego le acarició con la nariz el cuello.

Se sentía libre, renacida en los brazos de Ron. Para su sorpresa, las lágrimas le mojaban sus mejillas.

Cuando la realidad lentamente la golpeó, se convirtieron en sollozos desgarradores.

Estar con Ron había sido muy impactante, más allá de toda fantasía. ¿Qué ocurriría la próxima vez que vieran a Draco o Harry? Ron la tocaría, asumiendo que ahora era su derecho. Harry se sorprendería, posiblemente herido. Draco estaría furioso.

Los había perdido a los dos.

Y si ella apartaba a Ron en este momento, lo perdería, también.

¿Por qué había cedido a la tentación?

—Oye, nena, sin lágrimas. —Aún enterrado dentro de ella, Ron le retiraba el cabello de la cara—. No te lastimé, ¿verdad?

—N… no.

Pero él le había complicado la vida.

Olvídalo. Ella se la había complicado. Ron meramente le había dado lo que ambos deseaban. Ahora ella tenía que hacer frente a las consecuencias.


	4. Capitulo tres

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Shayla Black de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 3

—No te di permiso para irte, Hermione.

Hermione agarró su bolso un poco más fuerte y maldijo en voz baja. Draco Malfoy, con su deliciosa y mejor exigencia, se paró detrás de ella. Normalmente era un profesional consumado, la orden sexual tan sutil en el tono, que ella a menudo se preguntaba si la había imaginado porque la deseaba tanto.

Someterse a un hombre nunca se le había ocurrido… hasta Draco. Ella fantaseaba sobre eso constantemente, aunque en realidad él nunca trató de dominarla.

Hasta esta semana.

Después de su error del lunes por la noche con Ron, ella se había arrastrado al trabajo el martes por la mañana temprano con la esperanza de escapar a los recuerdos sumergiéndose en el trabajo. Gracias a Dios, Ron tenía planificado estar en la estación de bomberos las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Hasta que su siguiente turno finalizara, Hemione esperaba que la oficina fuera su refugio de las sábanas revueltas sobre la cama que aún olían a sexo.

Draco hizo imposible la paz. Se dirigía a ella con un filo nuevo en la voz. Se paraba más cerca, la miraba con más intensidad, haciéndola temblar de necesidad.

El martes, había ido a trabajar repleta de un millar de recriminaciones, ahogándose en una tonelada de culpa. Cuando regresó a su casa, sus bragas estaban húmedas por el deseo que Draco le inspiró. Hoy, estaban empapadas y si ella no se escapaba de su jefe… Bueno, a él no se le escapaban muchas cosas de su atención. Y tan a flor de piel y confundida como ahora se sentía, no sabía lo que sucedería.

Después de cinco años de abstinencia, había tenido un amante. Ahora deseaba otro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Son más de las seis, señor —cerró los ojos, rezando para que él tuviera misericordia.

Ella tenía que calmarse o Draco adivinaría cuanto lo deseaba.

—Puedo ver la hora. No he terminado contigo.

Deja tus cosas y ven a mi oficina. —Draco se volvió y cruzó la habitación, entrando en su dominio privado.

Su discurso era pura gilipollez… pero el tono era pura miel. Sin embargo, ella tenía que resistir… por su cordura y su futuro.

—Señor, necesito probarme un vestido para la boda de mi primo. Soy una de sus damas de honor.

—La prueba no comienza hasta dentro de una hora y media. —Él enarcó una ceja oscura—. Te necesito ahora.

Una orden directa, del jefe al subordinado. Con un suspiro, Hermione colocó sus cosas en el escritorio y lo siguió.

La oficina estaba silenciosa ahora. Todo el mundo se había ido. Las luces estaban apagadas en las demás partes del edificio. El aire acondicionado se apagó con un clic. Con cada paso, Hermione oía sus respiraciones temblorosas, el sonido de los pasos sobre la alfombra… Draco tamborileando con los dedos en la puerta abierta.

Con los ojos pegados a la cara y brillante, pasó junto a él. Y se mordió el labio. Su mirada la quemaba. El corazón de Hermione vaciló ante la imagen. Él la deseaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no lo escondía. Dios, ¿por qué ahora, cuando se sentía tan débil?

Él cerró la puerta. El chasquido sutil encerrándolos en total privacidad hizo que se le tensara el estómago.

—¿Era Zabini con el que te oí hablar por teléfono hace un minuto?

El alivió se movió a través de ella. De esto podía hablar.

—Sí, señor.

Draco cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

—¿Te ofrece un trabajo de nuevo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—En italia.

—¿Y tú le contestaste…?

Lo mismo que siempre le decía; que disfrutaba trabajando para Draco y se sentía demasiado leal para abandonar el barco. Incluso si le estaba ofreciendo más dinero, no valía la pena abandonar su casa, sus padres… y sus hombres.

—No.

Draco soltó el aliento y algo de la tensión abandonó sus hombros. Todos los días, en pequeñas formas como esta, él demostraba que la quería con él. Que le importaba. Se había metido en sus pensamientos. En su corazón.

—Muy bien —la alabó—. Ahora quiero preguntarte sobre tu conducta de esta semana.

La única cosa que ella realmente no quería discutir.

—Señor, lo… lo siento. No me estoy sintiendo bien.

El rostro de él se suavizó por un momento.

—¿Qué pasó? El lunes por la noche, en la fiesta, te veías radiante. El martes te arrastraste hasta aquí luciendo pálida y cansada, con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

—Tenía resaca.

—¿Duró dos días?

—Bien, luego me salieron las alergias.

—No tienes alergias. —Levantó una ceja oscura hacia ella—. No me mientas.

Maldita sea, era demasiado inteligente y siempre la ponía nerviosa.

—Señor…

—Estás distraída. Derramaste café en un informe importante esta mañana. No estás comiendo. —Ella abrió la boca y Draco levantó la mano—. Antes de decir una palabra, debes saber que no quiero más excusas ni mentiras. Quiero respuestas.

No podía dárselas. Si ella le dijese que había cometido un error maravilloso con Ron, Draco se enojaría. Incluso lo lastimaría.

Casi cuatro años atrás, cuando ella le había dicho que no tenía amantes, él le había hecho jurar que si alguna vez cambiaba de idea, él sería el primero, el hecho de que fuera su jefe era una mierda.

Había faltado a su palabra.

—He… he tenido problemas de insomnio.

Eso, al menos, no era una completa mentira.

Había estado demasiado preocupada el último día y medio para dormir mucho. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando el turno de Ron finalizara y él llamara a su puerta? Y llamaría. Ya le había dejado tres mensajes. No supo cómo responderlos.

—Tal vez, pero algo lo causó. ¿Qué?

—N… nada.

—¿Sabes lo que le ocurre a las niñitas que me mienten?

Hermione tenía una muy buena idea.

Desde que se enteró que Draco era un Dominante, había estado leyendo novelas eróticas con hombres así. Sus fantasías con él siempre implicaban a su jefe atándola, dominando con maestría su cuerpo... con Ron y Harry participando en sus castigos y su placer.

—¿T… tú las disciplinas?

—Sí. ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?

Hermione contuvo el aliento. ¿La pondría sobre sus rodillas y le zurraría? Draco la agarró de la muñeca y la acercó bruscamente, la mirada implacable. Ella leyó la respuesta a la pregunta tácita. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que haría. Incapaz de apartar los ojos, sus entrañas aleteando, ella lo miró fijamente.

—Lo… lo siento. No dejaré que nada afecte mi trabajo de nuevo. —Hermione no estaba segura de cómo mantendría esa promesa.

—No estoy preocupado por tu rendimiento en el trabajo; eres una empleada excelente, por lo que Zabini sigue tratando de contratarte a mis espaldas. Estoy preocupado por ti. Pero si me mientes de nuevo, no tendré reparo en disciplinarte.

Dios mío, ¿por qué incluso su amenaza la hacía humedecerse?

—No tienes derecho. —Ella trató que las palabras sonaran fuertes, antagónicas. Salieron jadeantes.

—¿Realmente quieres desafiarme en esto?

No. Porque si él torcía su dedo y se mantenía hablando así, ella se fundiría en un charco de deseo a sus pies. ¿Cómo incluso era posible eso? Estaba aún procesando su culpa por tener relaciones sexuales con Ron, y ahora…

—Por favor, señor. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo.

Draco clavó duramente los ojos en ella.

—Considérate fuera de hora, entonces. Te estoy hablando como un… amigo ahora, no como tu jefe. ¿Está claro?

Pero no sonaba amigable, sonaba agresivo.

—Sí, señor.

Él se acercó, caminando majestuosamente hacia ella en la pequeña oficina cerrada, obligando a Hermione a retroceder hasta que su trasero golpeó con el borde del escritorio. Los ojos de Draco destellaban de satisfacción cuando apuntaló las manos sobre el escritorio, a ambos lados de sus caderas, atrapándola en la jaula de sus brazos.

—¿Qué te sucedió entre la fiesta y la vuelta al trabajo ayer por la mañana?

Aquí venía el aluvión de preguntas… y ella no tenía ninguna buena respuesta.

—Es… es personal.

Él vaciló.

—¿Están tus padres bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? ¿Dinero?

—No. Mis padres están bien. Están en Italia en estos momentos. No… no necesito dinero. Gracias, pero…

—No tienes hermanos, ni mascotas. Ni amigos íntimos, aparte de Harry y Ron. ¿Te peleaste con uno de ellos?

—No.

Draco tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio, lento, medido, insistente.

—¿Follaste a alguno de ellos?

La aprensión le clavó los dientes, corriendo hielo por sus venas. Había temido que Draco adivinase la verdad con el tiempo, pero no tan rápido.

—Esa es una pregunta muy personal.

Él apretaba la mandíbula mientras se acercaba más, elevándose sobre ella. La rabia celosa ardía en su rostro tenso.

—Has roto tu promesa de venir a mí primero si querías un amante, Hermione.

—Tú eres mi jefe. —Pero ella sabía que era un mal argumento; ambos querían muchísimo más.

—Ahora no. Soy un hombre que te desea, y eres una chica traviesa que no permaneció fiel a su palabra. Te has ganado un castigo.

—Draco…

—Es señor para ti. —La agarró por las caderas y la giró.

Inmediatamente después, le levantó la falda por encima de la cintura, le arrancó las bragas. Ella trató de bajarse la falda de nuevo, pero él le agarró las manos y se las mantuvo agarradas en la parte baja de su espalda. La otra palma se extendía caliente por el cachete del culo, y Hermione sintió cada segundo de la caricia como una carga eléctrica por el cuerpo.

—Tienes un culo precioso —gimió, luego le golpeó el trasero… con fuerza.

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

—¡Ay!

—Quieta. Por cada sonido, agregaré otra.

—Por favor…

—¿Me suplicas después de haber roto tu palabra? No, Hermione. Sabías lo mucho que te deseaba. Elegiste a otro sin venir a mí primero.

—Señor, yo…

—No te he dado permiso para hablar.

—No sé cómo hacer esto —espetó ella, las lágrimas derramándose por el rabillo de los ojos.

Draco se tranquilizó.

—¿Ser sumisa?

Ella hizo un gesto tembloroso.

—Me asusta.

La envolvió en sus brazos. Su voz se suavizó.

—No hay de qué temer. Lo deseas.

No era una pregunta; él lo sabía. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Dilo. Déjame oírlo.

—Lo de… deseo.

—¿Qué exactamente? Sé precisa.

Hermione respiró temblorosa.

—Quiero aprender a ser sumisa para ti, pero Ron y Harry…

—Son irrelevantes en esta discusión. Me deseas. Y te tendré… inmediatamente después de tu castigo.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir otra palabra, llovieron una serie de golpes a través de su culo, nunca en el mismo sitio dos veces, pero sin mostrar piedad. Picaba, dolía… a continuación dejaba paso a un calor dulce y floreciente que la tuvo mordiéndose el labio para contener otro suspiro.

¿Por qué le gustaba? No, ¿por qué le encantaba? La vergüenza y el deseo mezclados, dejándola atontada. Arañó el escritorio, conteniendo un grito. Deseaba muchísimo gemir su nombre.

De repente, él se detuvo. Sin pensarlo, empujó el culo hacia él, silenciosamente mendigando por más. Draco se apartó y ella lo escuchó despojarse de la chaqueta del traje, de la corbata y la camisa.

Esto no podía pasar, no aquí. Especialmente no ahora. Ya se había complicado la vida con Ron, pero tener relaciones sexuales con Draco la ablandaría por completo… la destruiría.

Hermione juntó coraje para enfrentarse a él.

—Draco, creo…

—No lo hagas. Esta noche, pensar es la última cosa que deberías hacer. Sólo siente.

—No puedo. Las complicaciones… Es imposible.

—Entonces lo niegas. He esperado, deseado, agonizado. Mientras tú lo haces y no trates de decir lo contrario. Puesto que ahora estás teniendo amantes…

—Sólo… sucedió.

—Esto sucederá también. En varias ocasiones.

Su corazón vaciló en su pecho cuando él se dio media vuelta rápidamente, inmovilizándola en el lugar con una mano suave pero enérgica en la parte baja de la espalda.

—No te muevas.

—Sí, señor.

Los siguientes sonidos fueron metálicos, el tintineo de la hebilla del cinturón desabrochado. Ella respiró fuerte. Su estómago se tensó. El chirrido de la cremallera bajando vino después y la hizo respirar rápido, áspero y tenso.

—Bajo mi mano, aprenderás a someterte —le prometió—. Quiero adorarte como sólo yo puedo. Consentirte y quererte.

Ella apretó las manos, deseando eso, también. Y más.

—¿Esposarme?

—Sí.

—¿Utilizarme?

—Sí. Quítate la blusa y el sostén. Rápido.

Él quería que ella se quitara las capas de ropa protectoras, se desnudara para él hasta que no llevara puesto nada más que una falda apiñada alrededor de la cintura. ¡Oh Dios mío! Incluso el pensamiento devastó su mente hasta que se sintió vulnerable, sumisa.

—Estoy esperando. —Y no con paciencia.

El deseo prohibido poniéndola caliente y atontada, Hermione dejó escapar un trémulo suspiro y se desabrochó la blusa. Draco se la retiró bruscamente de los hombros, dejándole el sostén expuesto. Los ganchos estaban en su espalda, propiamente ante los ojos de él. Esperó a que él los desabrochara. Él no se movió.

Lentamente, ella miró por encima de su hombro a un pecho impresionante y bien musculoso, con una ligera capa de vello oscuro y abdomen musculado que atestiguaba su ritual diario de gimnasio. Había un camino al riquísimo tesoro que desaparecía en sus pantalones desabrochados y en la ropa interior oscura visible a través de la cremallera abierta.

Hermione no podía perderse el más que saludable bulto debajo.

Tragó saliva mientras levantaba la mirada para encontrar los ojos oscuros convertidos en fuego negro sobre ella.

—Quítate el sostén. No te lo pediré otra vez.

—Sólo pensaba…

—No pienses —la interrumpió él—. Sigue las instrucciones.

Probablemente no podría desnudarse con su mirada completamente enredada en la de él.

Draco vería cómo la excitaban sus órdenes.

Tendría muchísimo más poder sobre ella.

Pero cuando giró la cara, él le asió la barbilla.

—Date la vuelta. Mírame mientras te quitas el sostén y me muestras tus pechos.

Luchando contra la aprensión y la necesidad que la abrumaba, hizo lo que le dijo. Draco observaba su rostro, la mirada oscura nunca dejó la de ella hasta que su serio sostén beige cayó al suelo. Luego él se extendió hasta acunar uno de los suaves montículos y la mirada se desvió hasta el pezón duro y dolorido.

—Magnífico. Recuéstate hacia atrás en el escritorio y envuelve el borde con tus dedos. Déjalos allí hasta que diga lo contrario.

El primer instinto de Hermione fue obedecer. Quería complacer a Draco muchísimo… pero la lógica seguía tratando de reafirmarse. ¿Qué sería de su amistad con estos tres hombres maravillosos?

—En realidad no deberíamos hacer esto… —murmuró—. No es inteligente.

—O dices no y te vas, o me obedeces. Sin vacilaciones o te castigaré de nuevo.

¿Podría dar media vuelta y marcharse? ¿Podría privarse de algo… alguien… que había deseado tantísimo durante tanto tiempo? Hermione sabía que si salía por la puerta ahora, Draco la dejaría. Pero probablemente la sacaría de su vida personal, sería su jefe y nada más.

Incluso el pensamiento de eso la hacía querer llorar. Lo amaba, lo respetaba, ansiaba su disciplina.

—Sí, señor —y accedió, agarrando el borde del escritorio.

—Buena chica. No uso tontas palabras seguras. No es no. Pero usa la palabra sólo si realmente la quieres decir. No voy a hacerte daño. Pero debes confiar en mí.

—Entiendo, señor.

Draco le apartó el cabello del cuello y apoyó los labios sobre la piel sensible.

—Tu obediencia me complace.

Hermione sonrió radiante por su alabanza, lo cual no tenía sentido. No había hecho nada extraordinariamente difícil. Pero percibió que él no iba a hacerlo fácil. No creyó ni por un instante que había terminado de castigarla por acostarse con Ron.

Draco presionó un beso suave en su garganta, en su clavícula, antes de ir a la deriva hasta sus pechos. Tomó uno en la boca, su lengua venerándolo antes que los dientes rasparan el pezón. Ella gritó, la sensación cabalgando la línea delgada entre el placer y el dolor.

—Silencio —le recordó.

Le dio el mismo tratamiento al otro pecho, mientras pellizcaba y retorcía el primero con un firme agarre. El dulce mordisco hizo que su sexo se apretara y chorreara. Hermione respiró conmocionada. Quería suplicar por más, pero sospechaba que si lo hacía, él se detendría inmediatamente.

—No te correrás hasta que te dé permiso.

Cerró los ojos y se aferró al escritorio con más fuerza. Sabía, de trabajar con Draco, que podía ser el bastardo más paciente del planeta si así conseguía lo que quería. Y ella sabía sin duda que él quería muchísimo su sumisión.

—Respóndeme —exigió.

—Sí, señor —suspiró.

Él le mordisqueó el labio inferior, luego aplastó su boca debajo de la de él. El beso de Draco era como su personalidad, una fuerza a tener en cuenta, astuto, magistral. Todavía agarrando el escritorio, ella se contoneó contra él. Su beso la mareó. La lujuria insolente estalló a través de su cuerpo, instalándose en un dolor impaciente entre las piernas. Gimió contra su boca, anhelando más.

Esto realmente estaba ocurriendo, cada una de sus fantasías a punto de cobrar vida. Su anhelo más prohibido por su jefe, su amigo, su hombre dominante reclamándola, se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. El pensamiento la excitó casi tanto como su voz refinada emitiendo órdenes rudas.

Las manos cubrieron las de ella, garantizando que sus dedos aferraran firmemente el escritorio contra el cual se apoyaba.

—Buena chica —la alabó mientras le arrancaba la falda, aferraba sus caderas y la levantaba sobre el escritorio.

Ella gritó cuando la piel ardiente del culo golpeó la superficie fría y laqueada de negro.

Él enarcó una ceja oscura.

—Pareces decidida a recolectar castigos esta noche.

—No, señor.

—Haz un sonido más, di una palabra más antes de que te dé permiso y agregaré otro castigo. Ahora, date la vuelta y mira la puerta.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Hermione no tenía idea mientras rodeaba a toda prisa el escritorio con un cuarto de giro y se ponía frente a la puerta cerrada.

—Sobre tus manos y rodillas.

Ella vaciló. ¿Aquí? ¿Sobre su escritorio?

—Ya deberías estar en la posición, Hermione.

Manos y rodillas. Mirando hacia la puerta. Exactamente como suena.

La paciencia de él se estaba acabando y la aprensión de ella aumentaba. Frunciendo el ceño, giró el cuerpo hasta que su peso descansó sobre las extremidades.

Inmediatamente se sintió vulnerable. Sus grandes pechos colgaban debajo de ella, los pezones distendidos. La humedad entre las piernas comenzó a chorrear por los muslos. Cerró los ojos.

Un susurro de tela y unos pocos minutos más tarde sintió la mano de Draco meterse suavemente en su pelo y bajarle la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y lo encontró desnudo, esperándola, polla en mano. Era formidable, como él, el insistente glande rabiosamente oscurecido y la abertura goteando.

—Chúpame.

Ella se lamió los labios. ¿Sabía que ella había fantaseado cien veces con que él le ordenaba hacer precisamente eso?

—Sí, señor —suspiró.

A medida que él se acercaba, inhalaba su aroma. El almizcle de él fue directamente a su sexo, donde ella apretó nostálgica. Hermione se lamió los labios de nuevo.

—Te ves tan sexy como el diablo. Abre tu boca. Eso es…

Lentamente, ella acunó la parte inferior de la polla con su lengua.

Draco siseó, se puso en tensión. Hermione tuvo que abrir más para acomodarlo. Los músculos de su mandíbula protestaron. Jadeó cuando él se deslizó hasta la parte de atrás de su boca y chocó contra su garganta.

—Relájate a mi alrededor. Controla tus reflejos. Respira por la nariz.

Hermione se obligó a hacer retroceder el pánico y obedecer. Cuando envolvió los labios alrededor de la erección de Draco y chupó, aceptándolo profundamente, las manos de él se apretaron en su pelo.

—Ah, mi amor. Sí… —Se endureció aún más en su boca—. Te he deseado así durante tantísimo tiempo.

Retrocediendo, ella golpeteó la lengua por la punta, bebiendo a lengüetazos la salada humedad alrededor de la abertura. Él se tensó de nuevo. Y ella sintió su propio poder. Él podría darle órdenes, pero en este momento, ella controlaba su cuerpo, su placer.

Él era su esclavo.

Respirando hondo deslizó su boca sobre la polla, tragando más, tomando aún más de él. Sabía más abrumador la segunda vez. Fuerte, masculino, era un afrodisíaco todo lo de él. Hizo círculos con la lengua alrededor del pene, limpió la punta con duras succiones y luego la raspó con los dientes.

—Joder —maldijo él—. Estás tratando de hacer que me corra, gatita.

¿Podría? La idea la aturdió. Hermione se aplicó otra vez, usando succiones lentas y fuertes, arrastrando la lengua a lo largo de cada centímetro, siguiendo el rastro de la vena en la parte inferior, mordisqueando el glande sensible, saboreando la punta mojada una y otra vez. Aceleró el ritmo.

La respiración de Draco se hizo dificultosa.

Dios, era adicta al sabor y a la sensación de él, a la forma en que cada gramo de atención de Draco estaba enfocado en ella y sólo en ella. Gimió alrededor de su polla.

La espalda de Draco se arqueó y sus manos le apretaron el pelo de nuevo.

—Acuna mis pelotas. Ahora.

Hermione accedió sin titubear, acariciándolas suavemente, raspando las uñas levemente a lo largo de los sacos apretados. Él se endureció otra vez. Se hinchó.

Pulsó sobre su lengua. Comenzó a follarle la boca con duras y rápidas estocadas.

Despiadado e imparable, la mantuvo completamente inmóvil con su mano aferrada a su pelo mientras controlaba la profundidad y el ritmo de los movimientos llenándole la boca una y otra vez. Era rudo y primitivo. Él estaba en el mismo límite de su control y Hermione nunca se había sentido más femenina o deseada.

—Voy a correrme. Y tú vas a tragar todo lo que te dé.

Ella gimoteó. La idea de él inundando su boca con semen era excitante y temible a la vez.

En realidad nunca había chupado a un hombre. Sus incursiones en el sexo oral con Oliver habían sido, de lejos, más breves y menos excitantes. Esto… Dios no podría esperar para hacerlo de nuevo.

A continuación apretó su agarre sobre ella de nuevo y gritó:

—¡Hermione!

Su descarga salobre roció su lengua y la parte posterior de la garganta. Tragó una vez, dos veces, la lengua seguía moviéndose por encima de él. Él chorreó en su boca otra vez y ella bebió codiciosamente, su corazón latía como si hubiese corrido una carrera.

La respiración de Draco era arrítmica cuando con delicadeza se retiró de su boca un momento después y soltó el agarre sobre su pelo. Lo alisó con una caricia de la mano, calmando el cuero cabelludo con un masaje tierno.

Los ojos de Draco se entornaron de repente y le pasó un dedo por la comisura de la boca, luego lo sostuvo en alto para la inspección de ella. Otra gota de semen cubría la punta del dedo.

—Abre. Dije cada gota.

Lentamente, ella abrió los labios.

—Saca la lengua. Quiero ver.

La excitación ardió a través de ella una vez más. ¿Podía mojarse más? ¿Podría desearse a un hombre más de lo que ella deseaba a Draco?

Ávidamente sacó la lengua. Él le colocó la yema del dedo bien en el medio y ella saboreó tanto la sal de su piel como de su semilla.

—Chúpalo.

Inmediatamente obedeció, cerrando los ojos para paladear el sabor de él una vez más.

Él gimió.

—Excelente. ¿Cómo está tu mandíbula?

—Un poco dolorida —admitió con una sonrisa—. Así también están mis rodillas.

—Mmm. —Su expresión era una que ella le había visto muchas veces. Tenía algo en la manga y ella nunca adivinaría qué—. No estoy dispuesto a moverte aún. Quédate ahí.

Para Draco, un poco de incomodidad no era nada.

—Sí, señor.

—Tan dulcemente sumisa. Lo estás haciendo bien. —Dejó caer un beso sobre su hombro, su mejilla, mientras deslizaba la palma de la mano hacia abajo por la línea de la columna vertebral. Su otra mano se zambulló por debajo de ella para acariciarle los pechos—. Mira hacia abajo. Obsérvame tocarte.

Miró. Su piel se veía pálida contra la mano bronceada y la imagen la excitó insoportablemente. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener un delicioso suspiro mientras él le acariciaba los montículos de los pechos con el máximo cuidado, luego le pellizcó los pezones bruscamente. La sensación se trasladó como una flecha directamente entre sus piernas.

—Tienes los pechos más increíbles. Muchos Doms, al igual que sus sumisas, los desnudan en todo momento en la intimidad de su hogar, pero tú necesitas sostén.

Lo haría. Estar desnuda para Draco sonaba divino, pero no había manera de ir sin sujetador sin hacerse daño.

—Sé lo que necesitas. Una vez que te lo envíe, lo usarás cuando te lo pida.

En su interior, ella se regocijó con el deseo de él y lloró por no poder aprovecharlo.

—Sí, señor.

Nuevamente, su mano le cubrió por completo el pecho antes de pellizcarle un pezón, luego el otro, deslizando calor a través de su sangre. Luego arrastró un dedo hacia abajo por el abdomen, zambulléndose en su ombligo. Con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, bordeó su ombligo cóncavo unas pocas veces. Incapaz de controlarse, ella soltó una risita.

—¿Tienes cosquillas?

—Sin posibilidad de evitarlo.

Cuando le levantó la barbilla para que su mirada se encontrara con la de él, ella se sorprendió por la calidez y la sonrisa persistente.

—Otra razón para adorarte.

Se inclinó y le besó la punta de la nariz, presionó la frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos por un instante. Ella hizo lo mismo, sintiendo la reverencia del momento.

—Estás más allá de todas mis fantasías. Te amo —susurró él contra su boca.

Draco nunca decía nada que no quisiera decir.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo mientras la alegría y el asombro se deslizaban a través de ella. Había tenido la esperanza, pero nunca se atrevió a imaginar que él se sentía así con respecto a ella. De ninguna manera podría negarle nada ahora. Tener esta gran parte de él y no el resto sería una tortura insoportable. Sin duda, intimar con un amigo y con su jefe le traería problemas, pero se preocuparía por eso mañana. Había esperado años por este momento. No iba a esperar más.

—Yo también te amo.

La paz se apoderó de su rostro antes de oscurecerse de nuevo. En este instante, ella sabía lo que él estaba pensando, cómo pudo acostarse con uno de sus otros amigos si lo amaba. Eso sólo iniciaría una discusión que no iría a ninguna parte y les traería nada más que frustración y lágrimas.

Sabiendo que tenía escasos segundos para distraerlo, extendió la mano y envolvió los dedos alrededor de su pene.

Draco se inmovilizó.

—Hermione…

Era una advertencia, pura y simple.

—¿Has terminado conmigo, señor?

Continuó acariciándolo y él respiraba hondo mientras se endurecía y alargaba en su mano.

—Por supuesto que no.

Hermione le sonrió descarada, a continuación le recorrió la erección con la mirada, ahora igual de dura que antes.

—No parece.

—Gatita —masculló él—. De espaldas, las manos por encima de la cabeza.

La orden llegó con tanta rapidez que le tomó un instante a Hermione procesarla. Draco se calló disgustado y ella se apresuró a obedecer.

Asintiendo con la cabeza mientras ella se disponía en el escritorio, le acarició el vientre de nuevo.

—Las piernas sobre el borde, cariño, muslos y todo.

Ridículamente ansiosa, se apresuró a obedecer.

—Buena chica. Abre las piernas. Más abiertas.

—El ceño en la voz se le reflejaba en la cara—. Más.

Le dio golpecitos en el interior de las rodillas hasta que abrió los muslos a su satisfacción. El interior de ellos ardía con el estiramiento y el esfuerzo mientras el aire frío le golpeaba la carne resbaladiza. Pero nada podría enfriar su rabiosa necesidad. Caliente, a punto de estallar, ella se retorcía ante la oscura intención en su mirada. Mientras sus manos resbalaban por los pechos, vientre y sexo, ella veía apretarse en el rostro de Draco el anhelo masculino de dominar y conquistar.

Él apretó los dientes, luego se inclinó para recuperar la corbata. Rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a ella, sujetándole las manos. Con movimientos enérgicos, envolvió la corbata alrededor de las muñecas, luego aseguró los extremos a las abrazaderas de metal de la estantería, montado en la pared por encima de su cabeza. Cada músculo de sus hombros y antebrazos se estiró cuando anudó la corbata. Dos veces. Ninguna atadura fácil, ningún mero ornamento de esclavitud, esta sujeción se mantendría hasta que él la soltase.

—¿Demasiado apretado? —Su voz le advertía que no mintiese.

—No. —La voz de Hermione temblaba, al igual que su vientre.

Ella estaba literalmente a su merced ahora. Racionalmente sabía que nunca la lastimaría. Pero se sentía tan indefensa y hambrienta.

Draco podría concederle placer o retenerlo. Un hecho del que él era adecuadamente consciente, habida cuenta de la sonrisa depredadora que le levantaba las comisuras de la boca.

—Recuerda, sin correrte hasta que yo lo diga.

Ella no tenía absolutamente ninguna práctica tratando de frenar su orgasmo y se preguntaba si sería capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Hermione?

—Sí señor.

Le deslizó rápidamente los nudillos por su garganta, entre sus pechos, hasta su sexo empapado. Con una sonrisa malvada pasó rozando el clítoris. Una vez. La espalda de ella se arqueó y jadeó clavando con impotencia los ojos en su cara morena. No había duda de que él estaba pasando un buen rato.

—Todo tu cuerpo está temblando. Es hermoso saber que te tengo en la palma de mi mano. Puedo darte placer… o hacerte esperar.

Por favor, por favor, dame placer.

—Algo así como que tú tenías la capacidad para escoger dar o negar sexo durante los últimos cuatro años.

Uh…oh. Ahora su verdadero castigo comenzaría. La zurra… un simple calentamiento.

—Veo que entiendes. ¿Crees que estos últimos años han sido fáciles para mí, Hermione?

—Para mí también han sido difíciles —insistió ella.

La mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada de Draco se apretó.

—Pero dejaste que Ron o Harry pusieran fin a tu celibato.

Ella abrió la boca para explicar. Él levantó la mano y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero detalles. Rompiste una promesa, una que yo me tomé muy en serio.

—No tuve intención —argumentó ella—. Además, no es como si tú hubieras estado sin tener relaciones sexuales.

La realidad de que ella casi lo había empujado a los brazos de otra mujer la llenó de pena enfermiza. En lugar de mantener a Draco a distancia, podría haber estado con él.

Pero estaban sus relaciones con Harry y Ron

—¿Alguna vez te fijaste cuántas de mis citas son pequeñas morenas con cabello rizado y figura exuberante?

Un desfile de sus novias anteriores marchó a través de su mente. Oh, Dios mío…

—Todas.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—He estado sustituyendo, abrigando la esperanza del verdadero objeto, esperando que tus sentimientos y deseos se desarrollen, que tu confianza crezca. Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho de ti… Sumisión, devoción. Quería que vinieras a mí.

Hermione se mordía el labio, las lágrimas apuñalando la parte de atrás de sus ojos.

—No lo sabía. Quiero decir, sabía que querías acostarte conmigo.

Él se mofó.

—¿Creíste que sólo quería sexo?

—Yo… yo… supongo.

La sorpresa destelló en su rostro antes de que él plantara las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se inclinara sobre ella.

—Déjame disculparte por esa estupidez. Voy a hacer todo lo necesario para hacerte mía en todas las formas. Mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, mi todo. Cumpliré treinta y ocho años en dos meses. He dedicado la mayor parte de mi vida adulta a mi carrera. Ahora, quiero dedicarme a ti.

Hermione lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón enloquecido. Las palabras escaparon de ella.

La firme resolución en el rostro de Draco mientras le separaba más las piernas de nuevo. Ella contuvo un gemido y esperó. Pasó un instante, otro… Entonces él le acarició el interior de los muslos.

—Estás mojada. Mucho.

Y sonaba como que le agradaba.

Su mirada estaba pegada a la cara de ella mientras deslizaba dos dedos en su interior y atormentaba la pared frontal de su sexo. Oh… wow. Contuvo el aliento. Ese lugar. Lo había encontrado de inmediato. Luego ubicó el pulgar sobre el clítoris y lo frotó en círculos tortuosamente lentos.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más grandes mientras le observaba mirarla, la determinación implacable en todo el rostro. Tenía la intención de hacerla subir duro, a gran altura, rápido.

El cuerpo entero de Hermione se tensó en el silencio recargado y se aferró a la corbata desesperada, abriendo los muslos aún más.

—Dios, te ves deliciosa. Te sientes increíble, tan apretada, tu dulce coño aferrándose a mis dedos, tu clítoris inflamándose.

Ningún hombre le había hablado nunca así. Aunque ella no podría explicar por qué, Hermione lo amaba. La crudeza de su lenguaje, unido con la admiración en la voz y la ternura en sus ojos.

Y esos dedos mágicos e implacables.

El orgasmo comenzó a acercarse, el dolor aumentando entre sus piernas se convirtió en una aguda quemazón que crecía y aumentaba. Su crema empapaba los dedos de él, goteando hasta su entrada trasera. Ella apenas podía respirar. La expectativa era enorme. Luchar contra el clímax se volvió imposible.

Justo cuando sintió los primeros movimientos de su vientre apretarse, Draco se retiró.

Moviéndose agitadamente, ella negó con la cabeza en señal de protesta.

—No. Por favor…

Él deslizó el más leve de los toques por el clítoris y ella levantó las caderas hacia el contacto. Él se apartó.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Te necesito.

—¿Para hacer qué? —Le rozó el clítoris de nuevo—. Sé específica. Convénceme de que me deseas.

Hermione clavó la mirada en él mientras los ojos de Draco la taladraban con desnuda lujuria. Un millón de pensamientos atravesaron con rapidez su mente mientras él con lentitud rozaba la sensible y pequeña protuberancia una y otra vez, manteniendo el placer sobre el filo de la navaja. La estaba partiendo en dos, destruyendo su mente. Cada pedazo de ella ardía y se tensaba por él.

Él no iba a aplacarse o rendirse. No aceptaría nada menos que la rendición total.

Ella tragó y dijo una palabra que nunca había dicho en la vida.

—Fóllame.

Draco rodeó el escritorio, instalándose entre sus piernas, entonces dijo:

—No. Puedo follar a cualquiera. Tú eres diferente. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hermione trató de encontrarle significado. Sabía que él la deseaba, ¿pero por lo general no querían los hombres sólo correrse?

Dado que Draco la amaba y quería dedicar su vida a ella, claramente no. Ella había menospreciado la profundidad de sus sentimientos otra vez.

—¿Hazme el amor?

Él agarró sus muslos, la atrajo más cerca y le dedicó una sonrisa pirata.

—Sí. Ahora y siempre.

Entonces Draco comenzó a entrar suavemente en ella, a través de su carne hinchada y dolorida. Hermione se quemaba y siseó cuando él empujó profundamente, hasta que hubo enterrado cada porción de sí mismo dentro de ella. Luego se recostó sobre ella y se movió hacia adelante, penetrando todavía más en su interior.

Hermione sujetó la corbata con un jadeo. Lo sentía en todas partes. No había parte de ella que él no la llenara: su sexo, sus ojos, su corazón.

Draco gimió, largo y bajo.

—Joder, nunca tendré suficiente de ti. Tan apretada. Perfecta.

Antes de que pudiera comentar que él se sentía perfecto también, se retiró lentamente, luego embistió con una potencia y precisión que la hizo agarrarse de la corbata de nuevo hasta que sus dedos se entumecieron y gritó su nombre.

—Magnífico. Dámelo todo.

Como si ella pudiera esconder algo de Draco.

Su pulgar le rozó el clítoris de nuevo, a continuación se apoyó en los codos, tan cerca que ella podía ver las gotas de sudor en las sienes humedeciéndole el nacimiento del cabello, tan cerca que su respiración le rozaba los labios.

—Te ves excitada, necesitada, esa linda boquita abierta y lista para implorar. Miraré este escritorio cada día y recordaré tu rendición.

Hermione miró los ojos que se habían vuelto negros con la excitación y tragó. Ella miraría este escritorio cada día y lo recordaría, también. El deseo arañó más alto, alterando su flujo sanguíneo. Era enteramente suya en este momento… atada a su escritorio, a su merced, colmada con su polla, esclava de sus palabras seductoras. Hermione gritaba mientras su cuerpo se acercaba a toda prisa al pináculo de placer con cada estocada.

Cuando se apretó sobre él, a segundos del orgasmo, Draco se echó para atrás, su mirada reprendiéndola.

—No te di permiso.

—¡No sé cómo detenerlo! Tú… oh, Dios… Me haces desearte tanto…

—Esa es la forma en que yo te deseo. ¿Te podrías imaginar esperando otros cuatro años para sentir esto?

No. Con el primer toque de Draco, ella temió que la había atrapado. Era una adicta al placer y él le suministraba su dosis.

La penetró con fuerza, los dientes apretados, los hombros tensos. El cuerpo de Hermione ardía.

—Nunca diré que no otra vez —prometió ella temerariamente. Haría cualquier cosa por el placer apenas fuera de su alcance, por la satisfacción que estaba tan cerca… pero tan lejos.

—Tienes razón; no lo harás. —Retrocedió y cubrió el ardiente clítoris con el pulgar de nuevo—. Córrete.

En ese instante, el cuerpo entero de Hermione ardió en llamas que se iniciaron con una explosión de placer entre los muslos, luego bajaron a toda prisa por sus piernas, subieron por sus brazos y se metieron a la fuerza en su corazón. El sudor acicalaba la piel de ambos, las fusionaba mientras ellos se tensaban.

Él la cabalgó duro a través del clímax, susurrando palabras que la llevaron más y más alto.

—¡Sí! Estás preciosa cuando estás así abierta para mí. Voy a follarte todos los días, todas las noches.

La imagen mental de ser suya así con él para siempre hirvió en su sangre, manteniéndola en llamas. Con Draco no sentía vergüenza por su falta de experiencia o su cuerpo. No quería cubrirse o disculparse por tener más carne en los huesos de lo que debiera. En lugar de eso… se sentía poseída. Se sentía la persona más importante de su mundo.

Sus ojos le decían que, para él, ella lo era.

—Respóndeme —exigió él.

Imposible, no cuando él comenzó a masajearle el clítoris de nuevo con círculos lentos que la hicieron jadear.

—Sí, señor. Todos los días. Todas las noches.

—Córrete de nuevo. Para mí.

El placer, apilado encima del deseo, se mezclaba en un frenesí a causa de sus palabras y su toque. La succionó dentro de un remolino como un agujero negro, demasiado grande, demasiado fuerte para que escapara. Él todavía estaba muy duro dentro de ella y el cuerpo de Hermione era un manojo de nervios más tenso que nunca. Un millón de sensaciones la atravesaron en cascada a la vez, cada una más sensacional, impresionante que la última, cada una llevándola a un lugar donde nunca había estado en la vida.

—Es demasiado… Excesivo.

—Será excesivo cuando yo diga que lo es, Hermione. —Draco le aferró con fuerza las caderas y llenó cada parte de su sexo con su polla de nuevo—. Eres mía… tu cuerpo, tu boca, tu coño. Incluso tu culo. Todo mío para tomar a voluntad. Vas a llegar al clímax de nuevo conmigo dentro de ti porque yo quiero sentir que te corres por toda mi polla.

Ahora.

Negarle cada cosa que él deseaba… que ella deseaba… en este momento estaba más allá de ella. La había atado a su escritorio… pero por dentro, ella necesitaba dejarse ir, creer que el lugar adonde la llevaba era seguro y perfecto. Necesitaba darle su confianza absoluta.

Con una respiración entrecortada, Hermione se aferró a su mirada, retirando su red de seguridad mental y dándole todo lo que estaba dentro de ella.

Los ojos de Draco destellaron con el conocimiento de que se había entregado por completo. Él llevó su cuerpo más alto hasta que ella se retorció, incoherentes súplicas murmuradas por sus labios hasta que él ahogó el grito con su boca.

Y ella se corrió.

El placer era diferente a cualquier cosa que alguna vez hubiera conocido, la piel hormigueando por las descargas eléctricas, la respiración entrecortada, la mente y el corazón unidos a él mientras ella vibraba de placer. Él gritó y se corrió profundamente dentro de ella, caliente y líquida, marcándola como suya.

Entonces la consciencia de Hermione se volvió negra.

Momentos después regresó y encontró a Hermione, aún desnudo en la silla de su oficina, que la acunaba en su regazo. La había desatado y apoyado la cabeza en su hombro.

Ella parpadeó por las luces del techo, a continuación encontró la solemne mirada de él. La ternura y la posesividad allí le quitaron la respiración.

—Sabes que nunca puedo ser simplemente tu jefe otra vez.

—Lo sé —le temblaba la voz.

Lo que ella no sabía, sin embargo, era qué hacer con Ron. Y qué debería hacer con Harry.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Qué sucedería a continuación?

* * *

SALESIA lo que pasa es que son cuatro historias Dulce Rendición que es un Theo/Luna, Dulce Persuacion que va a ser un Hermione/Draco, Dulce Seducción que es un Harry/Pansy, y Dulce Tentación que va a ser un Ginny/Blaize son historias que van contando la vida de los cuatro pero primero empezamos con el de luna que es el primero


	5. Capitulo cuatro

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Shayla Black de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Mirando la puesta del sol. Hermione arrastró las piernas al pecho y apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas, limpiándose el último ataque de llanto. Los robles perennes proyectaban largas sombras sobre los claros cubiertos de hierbas y el pequeño estanque a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. El entorno era calmante pero no serenaba el tumulto dentro de ella.

A sus pies, su móvil vibraba. Una vez más. Ahora tenía catorce mensajes de voz: cuatro de Ron, cinco de Draco, dos de Harry, uno de la madre de Harry. Así que también podía contar ese como de Harry. Uno de su tía por la próxima despedida de soltera de su prima. Y uno de Zabini tratando de cotillearle sobre el trabajo de Italia porque su vida no era lo suficientemente complicada.

Había estado escondida durante dos días y todavía no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer.

La noche del miércoles, después de su interludio con Draco en la oficina, él había querido que ella pasara la noche en su casa, en su cama. No se atrevió. Peligrosamente cerca ya de llegar a un acuerdo para ser su esclava de amor de por vida, ella le había recordado sobre su adaptación y dio como excusa el cuidado de los animales de sus padres mientras ellos estaban de vacaciones.

A regañadientes, él la había dejado ir.

Hermione había conducido hasta casa de sus padres… y estuvo escondiéndose desde entonces, escabulléndose del trabajo con un correo electrónico a Draco diciéndole que necesitaba pensar. Había eludido a Ron con silencio. Aunque ambos sabían que sus padres vivían en un rancho en las afueras de Devon, no sabían exactamente dónde.

Pero Harry…

El ruido de pasos detrás de ella le dijeron que su tiempo se había acabado. Harry, por supuesto, no tuvo ningún problema para encontrarla; sus padres vivían en el rancho vecino. Conociéndola tan bien, se había imaginado exactamente donde se había ocultado.

Sin decir una palabra se sentó junto a ella, hombro con hombro, tocando sin agobiar. Harry siempre sabía cuándo ella necesitaba espacio y cuándo necesitaba enfrentar el mundo… incluso cuando no lo sabía.

—Todo el mundo está preocupado por ti, Herms.

Ella se abrazó sus rodillas con más fuerza.

—Lo sé.

—Draco me llamó. También lo hizo Ron.

El miedo le golpeó el pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía mirarlo. Dios mío, ¿sabía que había tenido sexo con los dos? ¿Qué pensaría?

—Diles que no se preocupen. Estoy bien.

—Si lo estuvieras, entonces no te esconderías aquí.

En su modo suave, insistente, Harry le disparó la justa verdad. Hermione respiró hondo.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Evadir la realidad no es la respuesta.

Algo en la voz de Harry la hizo detenerse.

—Te dijeron lo que sucedió.

Junto a ella, lo sintió encogerse de hombros.

—Preferiría oírlo de ti.

¿Mirar a uno de los hombres que amaba y decirle que se había acostado con los otros dos? Pero la única alternativa era mentir.

Ella tenía, a falta de un término mejor, que ser un hombre. Además, Harry era su mejor amigo. Siempre había confiado en él. Aún si no la amaba, se preocupaba por ella como un amigo. Estaría muy dolido si ella lo aislaba.

Hermione tragó.

—Tuve relaciones sexuales con ellos, con Ron el lunes después de la fiesta, con Draco el miércoles después de la oficina.

Harry se tensó.

—¿Y ahora te debates entre los dos?

Algo en el tono ahogado de Harry la detuvo.

—Si escojo a uno de ellos para salir o casarme, ¿cómo te sentirías?

Él dio un tirón a la hierba entre sus pies enfundados en un par de botas, esas manos que hacían hermosos muebles por encargo. Morenas, fuertes y seguras.

—Seré honesto, Herms. Todavía sería tu amigo… siempre estaré… pero a más distancia. Si yo fuera un hombre mejor, entonces podría observar que uno de ellos te hace feliz, darle la mano y sonreír. Pero te amo más de la cuenta para ver el anillo de otro hombre en tu dedo y no estar terriblemente celoso.

—¿Tú me q...quieres? ¿Más que a un amigo? —ella se lo había preguntado… pero oír que lo admitía la conmocionó.

Con un dedo suave debajo de su barbilla, él la instó a mirarlo. Sus ojos tan azules rodeados por esa espesa franja de pestañas oscuras la taladraban con sinceridad y franqueza. Con devoción.

—He sabido durante doce años que eras la chica para mí. Supongo que mantuve la esperanza de que tú lo comprendieras también.

¿Doce años?

—Teníamos dieciséis.

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas cuando Cho Chang terminó conmigo? No iría a una estúpida fiesta de cerveza, así que ella me dijo que era aburrido y entonces empezó a salir con un futbolista.

—Lo recuerdo. Te veías tan abatido.

—No, confundido. Había perseguido a esa chica durante cuatro meses. Debería haber estado devastado cuando me dejó. Y me sentía extrañamente liberado. Cuando me encontraste haciendo esa silla mecedora a mi madre en el porche, trataba de comprender por qué. Tú te acercaste y tomaste mi mano. Me dijiste entonces que yo merecía lo mejor en la vida, alguien que me amase exactamente como yo era. Me di cuenta en ese momento que siempre me habías amado. Y yo siempre te amé.

Hermione recordaba esa noche vívidamente. Esa fue la primera vez que había sentido una atracción romántica por Harry. Pero nunca habían hecho nada al respecto.

—No dijiste nada.

—En ese momento, estabas saliendo con Dean como se llame. No podía decirte que no era bueno para ti… tenías que averiguarlo por tu cuenta. Pero entonces te marchaste a la universidad. Mamá me animó a seguir adelante y lo intenté.

—Tenías una gran reputación de mujeriego. —Ella hizo una mueca.

—Me desperté a los veintiuno y me di cuenta de que había tenido un montón de sexo pero nunca había amado a nadie como te amaba. Para entonces, tú estabas saliendo con Victor.

—El baboso. ¡Uf! No me lo nombres. Hablando de arrepentimiento —ella se mordió el labio—.

Me gustaría… si hubiese sabido qué sentías entonces, nunca habría estado con Victor.

Él dejó caer la mirada.

—Y esa es mi pena. No pensé que podría competir con un tipo rico y sofisticado como él. Conducía un maldito Porsche. Mi camioneta azul había visto épocas mejores.

—¡No me importa lo que conduces! Tu camioneta tiene personalidad. Es… tú.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Era joven e inseguro. En mi cabeza, Victor podía darte los coches llamativos y los diamantes que yo no podía. Pensé que… nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno.

—Saliste con las chicas más bonitas, siempre extrovertidas y delgadas y…

—Y nunca ni la mitad de mujer que eres tú. No me importa lo que ocurrió con Ron y Draco, todavía te amo. Cuando elijas a uno, simplemente te amaré desde la distancia.

Ella le agarró la cara, deseando que él comprendiera.

—Por favor no. Yo también te amo. Ese es mi problema. Los amo a los tres. Debería haberme resistido a Ron, debería haber rechazado a Draco. Pero no lo hice. No podía. Ahora, quiero estar envuelta en tus brazos de la misma manera y sé que no tengo derecho…

Incorporándose de un salto, Hermione corrió a la casa de sus padres.

Harry debía pensar que ella se había permitido sus necesidades hedonistas sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de nadie, excepto los propios. Dios mío, había estropeado todo, echado a perder una de las mejores amistades de su vida y malgastado la oportunidad para que la relación se convirtiera en algo más.

En instantes, Harry estaba detrás de ella.

—¡Herms!

Lágrimas calientes bajaban por su rostro mientras ella corría de prisa hacia la casa. Maldita sea, ella nunca lloraba… excepto esta semana. Y estaba tan cansada de eso. No solucionaba nada y necesitaba trabajar en rescatar lo que pudiera de sus relaciones, especialmente con Harry.

Pero nada de lo que dijera o hiciera podría reparar el daño que ya había hecho.

Hermione corrió hasta la galería antes que el ahogo y las lágrimas la alcanzaran. También la alcanzó Harry. Cuando abrió de par en par la puerta de la pequeña habitación, Harry estaba sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, presionándola contra la jamba de la puerta.

Ella no tenía donde mirar, excepto dentro de sus ojos Verdes y ardientes.

—¿Me amas? —la voz cascada.

No tenía palabras para lo mucho que lo amaba. Así que se limitó a asentir.

Harry agarró sus hombros y la acercó más. Su tamaño la golpeó entonces. Siempre había sido un chico alto, gastándole bromas por su baja estatura, pero se había convertido en un hombre grande, metro noventa y dos, tan sólido y permanente como el tronco de una secuoya.

—Sabes que no soy un luchador, Herms. Pero lucharé por ti. Lo que sea para hacerte mía.

Antes de que pudiese decirle que una parte de ella siempre le pertenecería y rogarle que no la hiciera elegir, Harry acunó su rostro entre sus manos grandes y bajó la boca hacia la de ella.

Había imaginado a Harry lamiéndole los pechos, tocando su sexo, deslizándose profundamente en su interior. Desde la experiencia a los trece años, no había pensado mucho en su beso.

La forma en que se apoderó su boca la dejó sin aliento. Firme, seductor, engatusando de inmediato, Harry besaba como un hombre que sabía lo que quería y la instaría a concedérselo.

Hermione envolvió las manos en las ondas enmarañadas de su cabello oscuro y se agarró.

Él encendió su cuerpo . La lengua de él se hundía en su boca. Harry sabía a cerveza y a algo especiado que probablemente había comido para la cena. En él, los sabores eran fascinantes. El hombre olía a madera bien lijada y hierbas. Todo en él se combinaba para encender su descarga sensorial.

En diez segundos, pasó de desamparada a mojada y pegajosa. ¿Cómo hizo él eso?

¿Cómo podría ella?

Hermione separó bruscamente los labios de los de él.

—Harry…

Su mandíbula se endureció como el granito mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Una oportunidad. Eso es todo lo que pido. Pasa una noche conmigo. Haremos lo que sea que desees. Si no es sexo, está bien. Pero no me excluyas antes de que hayas considerado cuánto más profunda podría ser nuestra amistad y cuánto te amo.

—¿Aunque haya… estado con Ron y Draco?

—Sobre todo porque has estado con ellos. Tienes que darme una oportunidad. Podríamos tener mucho más…

Levantando la mirada hacia él y tratando de controlar sus ásperas respiraciones, ella sospechó que Harry tenía razón. Incluso sus padres siempre habían dicho que las mejores relaciones comenzaban como amistad. Ella y Harry habían estado allí uno para el otro desde que él se había mudado al lado, poco después de que ambos cumplieron cuatro años. No había nadie en el mundo en el que confiara más.

Si ella se alejaba ahora sin darle una oportunidad sería injusta y dañaría irreparablemente su estrecho vínculo.

Lentamente, Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Luego, agarró la camiseta de él y tiró para arriba.

El alivio caliente en el rostro de Harry se zafó de su vista mientras la camiseta salía de su cuerpo, revelando un torso magníficamente musculoso. No músculos de físico culturista como Ron, ni esbeltamente elegante como Draco, Harry estaba en el medio. Alto, sólido, discretamente poderoso.

Los hombros anchos estrechándose en un abdomen fibroso, perfeccionado con un paquete de seis, todo cubierto de piel dorada dado que construía muchos de sus muebles al aire libre.

En una palabra, Harry era magnífico. ¿Cómo se había resistido a sus sentimientos por él durante tanto tiempo?

Él le sujetó las manos.

—Herms, esto va a cambiar nuestra amistad.

La gravedad en su voz la hizo tragar.

—Lo hará.

—Creo que tendremos algo mejor.

Hermione esperaba que él tuviera razón, especialmente mientras bajaba las manos suaves a los botones de su blusa y comenzaba a desabrocharlos uno por uno, mirándola a los ojos como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo.

Una vez desabrochó el último botón, le retiró la camisa de los hombros, la mirada descendió a la turgencia de los pechos que sobresalían del sujetador con aros. De repente, se sintió ridículamente contenta de haber elegido el negro de copa baja y encaje.

—Oh mi… Herms—suspiró.

Su respiración y las palmas de las manos adoraron sus pechos, cayendo sobre ellos, resbalando, acariciándolos. Ella se estremeció.

—Soñé contigo un millón de veces… —le acunó un pecho en la mano—. Eres aún más hermosa de lo que imaginaba.

Hermione en realidad sentía que se sonrojaba por las palabras.

—No soy tan sexy como las otras mujeres con quienes has salido.

—Esa es tu opinión, no la mía. El sexo con ellas no significó nada. Contigo va a significarlo todo.

En el pasado, las novias de Harry habían lucido más como modelos de Victoria's Secret que como la chica corriente del lugar. Ellas desfilaron por la mente de Hermione y se puso nerviosa.

—Tengo miedo de decepcionarte.

Harry le tomó la cara con las manos, la excitación en un segundo plano detrás de la preocupación.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que alguna vez lo harías? Nunca me he interesado tanto por una mujer. No quiero que seas lo que piensas que espero. Sólo quiero que seas tú.

Dios, ¿cómo podría una chica sentirse otra cosa excepto amada?

Harry apoyó la mano en su nuca y la acercó. Y se quedó mirándola. El hambre y el deseo le oscurecían los ojos. La necesidad la poseyó despiadadamente y se tambaleó contra él, la punta de los dedos contra el pecho duro, sintiendo los latidos fuertes de su corazón contra la palma de la mano.

Con un gemido unió sus labios con los de ella, robándole la respiración. Capturando una parte de su alma. Los pensamientos cesaron. Él la alegraba, como la luz del sol en invierno, caliente, bienvenida y necesaria.

Hermione se aferró a sus hombros, la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras la palma de la mano de Harry se deslizaba por su columna, haciéndola estremecerse. Sus manos presionaron apremiantes, siguiendo la forma de su cintura, enardeciéndose con la curva de sus caderas. La acercó tanto que no había un soplo de aire entre ellos.

Este era su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Antes, ella lo miraba y veía su tabla de salvación, su roca, su mano para sostenerse. Ahora veía a todo un hombre. Un amante apasionado. Ardió y se arqueó contra él cuando Harry le acarició el cuello, haciéndola temblar.

—Dios, te sientes tan perfecta —susurró.

Así se sentía él.

Le capturó los labios, hundiéndose cada vez más profundo en su boca. Hermione metió los dedos en su pelo grueso, gimiendo, perdiéndose en todo lo que lo convertía en el Harry que ella siempre había conocido... sin embargo, revelaba un hombre al que nunca había visto. Dios, cuánto lo deseaba.

Como si leyera su deseo, la levantó acunándola contra su pecho y sofocando su protesta de que era demasiado pesada con un beso feroz.

Momentos después se acercó hasta el sofá y se sentó, atravesando a Hermione en su regazo.

Mientras ella montaba a horcajadas sus caderas, los labios se unieron, las lenguas se acoplaron. Su fuerte agarre le aplastó los pechos contra el tórax de Harry. Su aroma a madera se incrementó de nuevo, enloqueciéndola. Entonces se dio cuenta del denso calor de su erección presionando contra su sexo sensible e inflamado.

Gimió en la boca de Harry, sucumbiendo el corazón al deseo embriagador. En ese instante, Hermione los visualizó desnudos, jadeando juntos mientras él se enterraba dentro de ella, esas manos grandes y creativas guiando sus caderas hacia abajo para tomarlo por completo.

La sola idea hizo que su sexo se tensara ávido.

Él le recorrió con las manos la piel desnuda de la espalda y le desabrochó el sujetador. Cayó por sus brazos y Harry lo arrojó lejos. La carne de gallina subió por toda su piel. Sus pezones se apretaron bajo la mirada masculina.

—Eres tan bonita y suave, amor —le acunó un pecho en la palma de la mano, manoseando el pezón con ligeros y provocativos roces—.

¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que he fantaseado sobre cómo te sentirías? Tantísimas.

—Oh… Harry —jadeó ella.

—Hmm, eres tan… —Con ternura pellizcó las puntas sensibles de los pechos—. Perfecta.

La piel de Hermione chisporroteaba. La amistad se volvió pasión y ardía en su sangre.

—Hermione, amor, te deseo tanto. Dime que deseas esto también…

Su susurro se derramó en cascada sobre ella, cálido, afectivo y pasional. ¿Cómo podría decir que no lo deseaba? Imposible.

—Lo deseo. No te detengas —jadeó ella y a continuación apoyó sus labios sobre los de él y se hundió en el beso—. Por favor…

Sus azules verdes la abrasaron, incluso mientras le acariciaba el cabello con manos tiernas.

—Voy a cuidarte muy bien.

Hermione se mordió los labios en contra de un arrebato de necesidad.

—Entonces ámame.

—Siempre lo hago.

Su respuesta le aseguró aún más de que esta noche era correcta.

—¿P…Puedo tocarte?

Harry gimió.

—Donde quieras, amor. Cuando quieras.

Sonriendo, ella se escabulló hacia atrás en sus muslos y pasó rápidamente un dedo por los duros abdominales. Él se movía no importaba donde ella tocaba. Sonrió… y lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez yendo más abajo, pasando un dedo sobre sus vaqueros y más abajo a lo largo de su polla. Y más abajo y más abajo y más…

—Oh Dios mío —exclamó ella, mirándolo parpadeando—. ¿En serio?

Él reprimió una sonrisa.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Herms.

—No a propósito, no. Pero esto está muy fuera del promedio.

—Eres buena para el ego de un tío —se rió.

—No puedes decirme que nunca lo has oído antes.

—Lo he oído —admitió él y a continuación se pasó una mano por el rostro—. ¿Podríamos no hablar de otras personas en este momento? Realmente me estoy esforzando para concentrarnos sólo en nosotros.

Y no pensar en el hecho de que ella recientemente había tenido relaciones sexuales con Ron y Draco y estaba enamorada de ellos. Buena invitación.

Al menos se podía distraer mirándolo desde mil ángulos distintos. Hombros dorados y voluminosos de abundante fuerza contenida. En realidad, Harry normalmente estaba relajado.

Ahora podía ver la tensión en sus hombros, la flexión de sus músculos mientras la agarraba, dándose cuenta de que la estaba sujetando un poquito demasiado fuerte la soltó... sólo para repetir el proceso. Sus pectorales, firmes y marcados, no tetas masculinas como ella había oído llamarlas. Simplemente el estado natural de un cuerpo masculino muy familiarizado con la actividad física.

Sus abdominales, incluso los oblicuos… músculos que conocía porque había probado un millón de videos de ejercicios y clases… estaban más definidos que en un diccionario.

Había ganado la lotería de la testosterona.

Pero su atracción por Harry no era su belleza física; era que ella lo conocía… y amaba… hasta el alma.

Bajando las manos por el torso, encontró su mirada.

—Eres hermoso.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Soy un hombre. Sudamos, olvidamos cortarnos el cabello y pensamos que WWE_ es un entretenimiento de calidad…

—Eres considerado. Nunca has olvidado un cumpleaños. Me llamabas religiosamente, aún cuando estaba en la universidad. Censurabas mis malas decisiones de la forma más diplomática posible. Nunca me dejaste llorar sola. —En ese momento, las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo, rodando por su rostro. Harry era un tesoro y ella tenía que asegurarse que él supiera que le estaba agradecida—. ¿Cómo pude buscar el amor durante años y no verte justo ante mis ojos?

Él la abrazó.

—Amor, ambos hemos cometidos errores. El ayer no es importante, no podemos cambiarlo. El mañana vamos a enfrentarlo juntos. Ahora mismo, tenemos que abrazarnos al momento y sacar el máximo provecho de él.

El hombre estaba en lo cierto, como de costumbre. En cierto modo lleno de la sabiduría que ella necesitaba. Y Hermione amaba eso en él.

Le arrojó los brazos al cuello, le cubrió los labios con los de ella y colapsó en su interior, ávida por conseguir más de su sabor, más del confort y la pasión de su abrazo. Él se frenaba, dejaba que ella llevara la delantera, seguía su ritmo, su presión, su duración. Pero ella lo sintió contenerse.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Trato de controlarme. Lo que siento, Herms, es… —se restregó la mano por el rostro, luego suspiró—. Es un fuego arrasador. No sé cuanto más lo pueda contener.

¿Él la deseaba tanto? Por dentro, ella estaba bailando inmensamente feliz.

—Entonces, no lo hagas.

Harry se detuvo.

—Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea suave. Quiero que sepas que te amo y que no voy a lastimarte.

—Yo quiero que sea lo que tú necesites que sea. Confío en ti.

Él exhaló de prisa.

—Estás tirando leña al fuego.

Hermione se inclinó, le pellizcó la oreja con los dientes y susurró:

—Déjalo arder.

No alcanzó a respirar antes que Harry tomara su boca, invadiendo, saqueando… adueñándose.

La pasión chisporroteaba en cada segundo de ese beso y ella lo sintió hasta en el alma.

Su boca estaba aún en la de ella cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba atontada, mojada y dolorida. ¡Yupi! Unas pocas veces se había preguntado si la fantasía con Harry era mejor dejarla en su imaginación, si besarlo sería como besar a un hermano. Este no era el caso en absoluto.

Segundos después le devoraba otra vez la boca mientras aprisionaba sus pechos con manos callosas y calientes. Sus pulgares arañaron las puntas duras como perlas, enviando una nueva ola de hormigueos por su piel.

Luego inclinó la boca sobre ella y chupó uno.

Las sensaciones de Hermione se dispararon, la hicieron doblarse. El placer quemaba en su vientre. Dios, ella se mojaba más a cada instante.

Harry le raspó con delicadeza el pezón con los dientes. Ella gritó, se arqueó hacia él antes de que él se trasladara al otro y repitiera el proceso. A continuación lo repitió. Y una vez más. Hermione le arañaba los hombros… luego se dio cuenta que sería mucho más productivo arrancarle los pantalones. Cualquier cosa que la llevara a tenerlo más cerca, más dentro.

Afortunadamente, Harry tenía ideas similares.

Mientras ella atacaba el botón y la cremallera de los vaqueros de él, Harry enganchó los pulgares en la pretina de los pantalones cortos de Hermione y se los bajó de un tirón por las caderas y las piernas, hasta que fueron un recuerdo sobre el suelo.

—Oh, maldita sea, amor. —Su mirada le hacía ampollas por el calor mientras las manos se movían desde su cintura, hacia abajo por sus caderas, sobre sus muslos desnudos—. Me estás matando. ¿Bragas negras a juego?

—Sabes que me gustan que las cosas… coordinen.

Él le acarició la curva de la cadera de nuevo, deteniéndose sobre los pequeños lazos de satén de sus bragas.

—Tan malditamente sexy. Y tan loco.

Un pronunciado tirón a un lazo, luego al otro y las bragas cayeron de su cuerpo. Él retiró el retazo debajo de ella y lo guardó dentro de sus vaqueros.

—¡Necesito que me lo devuelvas!

—No —sonrió—. No lo necesitas.

¿Iba a conservarlas como un trofeo? Hacían juego con su sujetador, maldita sea. Esas eran palabras de guerra.

Hermione se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, de forma deliberada marcando pecho. Los ojos de Harry se volvieron desorbitados y vidriosos.

—Entonces, tú no necesitas tu ropa interior, tampoco.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

Y como ella seguía montada a horcajadas en su regazo, tendió sus muslos fuera del sofá y se bajó rápidamente los pantalones por las caderas. Hermione se las arregló para ayudarlo, y pronto todas sus ropas estuvieron sobre la acogedora y pequeña alfombra… y ella obtuvo el primer vistazo de Harry desnudo.

Oh, Dios mío, así vale la pena esperar.

Él era grande, no se podía negar.

Con un toque tentativo, Hermione agarró su erección y apretó. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para rodearlo, pero las puntas de los dedos no se tocaban mientras acariciaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo su gran longitud.

Hermione tragó saliva.

Harry gimió.

—Maldita seas, Herms, he deseado que me toques durante tanto tiempo.

Se empujó dentro del agarre y se estremeció. Cuando gimió en su oreja, Hermione percibió cada pizca de su pasión y la excitó más aún. Harry era grande y mucho más experimentado, pero por el momento, era completamente suyo. La deseaba. La amaba.

El pensamiento le dio confianza y la calentó a la vez.

—Tan genial como es tu toque, así no es como te deseo esta noche. Acuéstate conmigo.

Él se reclinó en el sofá, luego acomodó el pecho en las espaldas de Hermione, su erección aguijonando sus nalgas y las lumbares. Cuando él le recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro, ella se volvió para mirarlo vacilante. Hermione le tomó la boca en un apareamiento narcótico de labios y lenguas.

Un aturdimiento de necesidad descendió y ella sólo se sintió más mareada cuando las manos de él comenzaron a deambular por su cuerpo.

Acunó su pecho, jugueteó con el pezón y pasó rozando su abdomen… luego exploró entre sus piernas y le acarició el clítoris.

Aunque no estaban cara a cara, podía percibir cuando ella se tensaba o contenía el aliento. Sentía el calor de su piel contra la de él.

La postura era terriblemente caliente e íntima.

Aproximadamente diez segundos después, ella supo que su mejor amigo iba a darle un orgasmo matador. Hermione respiraba ásperamente.

Harry levantó la cabeza, jadeó contra su cuello. Veloces temblores la atravesaban. Él la llevaba más alto… más alto mientras trabajaba el resbaladizo manojo de nervios bajo sus dedos. Las sensaciones se incrementaron, rápida y despiadadamente.

—La forma en que tiemblas en mis brazos está matando mi autocontrol, amor. Todo tu cuerpo está ruborizado. Estás inflamada por mi toque. —Acunó su sexo—. Maldición.

El orgasmo estaba a punto de robar la cordura de Hermione. Harry la conocía tan bien que, sin haberla tocado jamás, conocía su cuerpo.

—Sí —gimió ella, casi mendigando.

Él agarró su muslo y lo colocó detrás de ella, sobre el suyo, abriendo su sexo para él. Luego hundió dos dedos profundamente.

Hermione arañaba el sofá mientras la tensión subía más alto. La atormentó con la punta de los dedos, frotando en su lugar más sensible. Ella se arqueaba para arrimarse más a su toque.

—¿Estás lista?

Frenéticamente, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Ahora, por favor…

Su orgasmo ardía directamente bajo sus dedos. Harry se alejó de su punto G, frotando su clítoris con círculos insistentes y perezosos. Con un grito de lamento, ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡Harry!

—Déjame fortalecerlo, Herms. Déjame hacerlo realmente bueno.

Ella quería decirle que ya lo era, pero increíblemente, el placer se incrementó, abrasando a través de su cuerpo, manteniéndola cautiva mientras ardía. Le clavó las uñas en los antebrazos y se aferró como si fuera su único agarre con la realidad.

—Te ves tan caliente, toda encendida y mojada.

Hermione tuvo el pensamiento pasajero de que era feliz de que a Harry le gustara lo que veía, pero…

—Maldita sea. Te necesito ahora.

—¿Ardiendo, corazón? ¿Dolorida?

Ella asintió con desesperación.

—Sí, así es como me siento por ti. A veces, sólo tengo que estar en la misma habitación contigo durante unos pocos minutos y me estoy muriendo.

Incluso ahora podía sentir su erección contra su trasero, la base anidada entre sus cachetes mientras giraba en ella al compás de sus caricias.

Un viso de sudor cubrió la piel de Hermione mientras ellos se movían juntos, su placer ardiendo como una fiebre.

—Tan pronto como te corras, corazón —susurró Harry bruscamente en su oído—. Voy a abrirme camino dentro de ti, sentir todas esas dulces y pequeñas réplicas antes de que te haga subir de nuevo.

Una cosa sobre Harry. Era tan bueno como su palabra. Ella gemía, con la necesidad de correrse, de sentirlo profundo dentro de ella, doblegándola a una masa suplicante.

La agonía entre las piernas se tensó hasta que casi se convirtió en dolor. Sus dedos jugueteaban con ella, justo encima del clítoris, alrededor de él, debajo de él, despertando cada nervio entre sus piernas.

Ella jadeaba, arañaba, consciente de que él había apoyado la cabeza en su mano y la observaba colapsar. Hermione temía lo mucho que su rostro le revelaba mientras se perdía en el placer, pero él sólo sonreía, sus ojos ardiendo con un fuego verde.

Luego pasó rozando la punta de dos dedos justo sobre su clítoris. El placer penetrante convergió y explotó. Hermione gritó su nombre y se aferró ciegamente a él, el cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. En ese momento era completamente suya.

Cuando lo último de la líquida satisfacción serpenteó a través de su cuerpo, Harry la hizo rodar sobre su espalda en el largo sofá.

—Eres bellísima, Herms. Siempre te he deseado.

Automáticamente separó sus muslos para él, y se instaló en el medio, deslizando los primeros centímetros de su erección dentro de ella.

—¡Date prisa! —apenas exhaló las palabras antes de que lo sintiera deslizarse más hondo.

—Oh… Herms. Dios. Te siento latiendo sobre mí, amor.

Él miraba casi bizco y ella sonrió.

—¿Bueno?

Harry suspiró.

—Jamás sentí algo tan bueno. Agárrate fuerte a mí. Penetrarte del todo no será nada fácil.

Un eufemismo. Ella no tenía idea de que su mejor amigo había sido bendecido con un equipo tan increíble. Sabía que él haría todo lo posible para no lastimarla, pero todavía se tensó.

—Tienes que relajarte. No podré caber si no lo haces.

Harry le asió las caderas y se inclinó hasta ella. Cuando metió unos pocos y agonizantes centímetros de golpe, la fricción le raspó la carne sensible y rápidamente la excitación de Hermione estuvo en alza de nuevo. Aunque se movía con delicadeza dentro de ella metiéndose con cuidado, la estiraba sin piedad.

Mientras Harry empujaba más profundamente dentro de ella, Hermione respiraba conmocionada ante el crudo placer. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Cada músculo tenso cuando le clavó la mirada.

—Harry…

Él apretaba los dientes. La sacudida de la conexión lo alcanzaba también.

—Relájate, corazón.

Hermione se obligó a hacer una respiración profunda, canalizó la relajación en su cuerpo mientras exhalaba una, dos veces.

Harry se introdujo otros pocos centímetros. Ella gimió, un gruñido largo y gutural.

—Maldita sea, eres tan sexy. —Metió otros pocos centímetros dentro de ella, inyectando su cuerpo con otra violenta avalancha de deseo—. Al punto de…

—Hazlo. Ahora.

—No quiero hacerte daño…

—¡Hazlo!—exigió, agarrando su rostro y presionando su boca en la de él.

Cuando ella se arqueó hacia arriba, Harry le agarró las caderas con más fuerza, se hundió más en ella, besándola como un hombre poseído, todo indicio de suavidad y amistad desapareció.

Mostrando los dientes se echó hacia atrás, reunió sus fuerzas y empujó hasta el fondo. Ella susurró un suspiro conmocionado. Lo sentía hondo, aguijoneando al final de su vagina, estirándola con su grosor hasta que se quemaba y jadeaba.

Le encantó.

—Oh diablo… —susurró él—. Eres increíble.

¿Duele?

—De una buena manera —jadeó ella mientras él se echaba hacia atrás—. No te detengas.

—No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera —su voz sonaba tensa cuando afirmó sus antebrazos en el sofá cerca de la cabeza de Hermione y utilizó su peso para empujar dentro de ella nuevamente.

Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles. Como chocolate derretido, como el mejor baño de espuma, como las mejores vacaciones tropicales y el margarita más sabroso, todo envuelto en una deliciosa emoción… luego multiplicada por mil. No era sólo que él llenaba cada rincón de su sexo y frotaba todos los sitios sensibles en el interior… Lo hacía… Sino el hecho de que se trataba de Harry dentro de ella. Era un hombre de palabra, tan bueno con ella, siempre la había cuidado y siempre lo haría. La seguridad absoluta envolvió su deleite carnal para crear una vivencia que nunca antes había conocido. Y de la que nunca más podría prescindir.

Harry le besó todo el recorrido hasta el cuello, luego le mordisqueó el lóbulo mientras presionaba contra su útero.

—No sabes cuántas veces quise estar contigo así, sintiendo tu piel caliente contra la mía. —Extendió una mano entre ellos y le acunó uno de los pechos, haciendo rodar el pezón entre el pulgar y los dedos—. Cuántas veces deseé el derecho de tocarte, de tomarte cada vez que quisiera. De oírte gritar mi nombre.

Sólo hasta hoy. Y él probablemente sabía que su seducción verbal estaba destruyéndola, rompiéndola en pedazos, que entre sus palabras y sus estocadas largas y lentas, la había empujado a la cima de nuevo.

Hermione le clavó las uñas en la espalda, deleitándose en la fricción de su vello esparcido en el torso contra sus pechos, la penetración de su polla tan profundamente dentro de ella que se sentían como uno solo. Era… perfecto.

—¿Estás lista para gritar mi nombre, corazón?

—Él giró, movió las caderas, arrastrando la punta de su pene justo contra el lugar más sensible y urgiéndola implacablemente.

En segundos, su orgasmo pasó de cerca a inevitable.

—Sí…

—Tan apretada. Tan fascinante. Extiende una mano entre nosotros —le susurró al oído— y frota tu clítoris para mí. Quiero verte.

Normalmente Hermione era tímida con su cuerpo. La idea de tocarse a sí misma para complacer a Harry la excitó. Empujó la mano entre ellos y él se puso de rodillas para darle espacio.

En el instante en que sus dedos hicieron contacto con la pequeña protuberancia dura y mojada, Hermione se tensó, su vagina lo apretó aún más. Él agarró sus caderas y la levantaba con cada lenta y profunda penetración. Ambos gemían.

—Eso es, corazón. Tan erótico observar tu recato y tu necesidad entrar en conflicto. Sigue… Sí.

Increíblemente, ella se puso aún más sensible. La agonía se tensó, llameó justo bajo su piel, extendiéndose a través de ella como un reguero de pólvora. Se arqueó, levantando las caderas hacia Harry como una ofrenda.

—Más duro, Harry —gimió.

—Paciencia. —Pero mientras se contenía, se veía como si estuviese sufriendo—. Te ves tan bonita con mi polla deslizándose dentro de ti toda resbaladiza por tus jugos. No estoy dispuesto a terminarlo.

—¡Me estás volviendo loca! —ella arañaba los cojines del sofá.

Harry le agarró la mano y la puso de nuevo sobre su clítoris.

—Nos volveremos locos juntos. Tócate.

Esta vez no podría detenerse por nada.

Arremolinó los dedos alrededor de su clítoris mientras Harry la penetraba, con más fuerza, más profundo que antes, una y otra vez.

Hermione jadeó cuando el placer se concentró, se volvió líquido y estalló profundo en su interior.

—¡Harry! —gritó a todo pulmón—. ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

—Herms… Te amo. ¡Oh Dios! —gritó Harry, luego se corrió, su cuerpo sacudiéndose espasmódicamente mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella, dejándola caliente, mojada y sumamente saciada.

Jadeando, sonrió, sus ojos eran cálidos verdes y Hermione juró que podía ver hasta el fondo de su alma transparente y tierna.

—Hermione Jane Granger, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

* * *

SALESIA gracias y Hermione ya estuvo con los tres


	6. Capitulo cinco

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Shayla Black de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

Iba a tener una resaca de mierda mañana.

Hermione cerró los ojos para bloquear la visión de la desagradable habitación del motel y nuevamente ignoró el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Sería uno de los hombres de su fantasía… y no podía hacerles frente ahora, no hasta descubrir qué diablos iba a hacer.

Todos la amaban. Sólo… wow. Nunca habría imaginado cuánto la quería Harry, o lo en serio que iba Draco sobre un futuro o cuán profundos eran los sentimientos de Ron hacia ella.

El viernes por la noche, Harry y ella se quedaron dormidos en el sofá después de hacer el amor. Se había despertado con la luz de la luna fluyendo dentro de la galería, los leves ronquidos de él y la confusión bullendo en su cabeza.

Iba a tener que elegir entre estos hombres.

Conteniendo un sollozo, se había liberado del abrazo de Harry, agarrado el bolso, abalanzado sobre su coche y conducido hasta… mierda, no estaba segura de adónde. Vagamente recordaba haberse registrado en un motel barato, agradeciendo a Dios el llevar bastante efectivo para evitar usar la tarjeta de crédito. Draco y Ron tenían suficientes contactos para localizarla si ella se metía "en la red". El pequeño pueblo estaba muy lejos de la autopista, tenía un viejo _Dairy Queen y una retahíla de restaurantes familiares. Después de que cayera el sol y el cielo se abriera en un aguacero, Hermione había descubierto que aquello era tan bueno como cualquier otro sitio.

En el camino había adquirido una botella de vino y un sándwich medio rancio. Después de dormir toda la noche y la mayor parte del día, se despertó… y todavía no tenía idea de qué hacer. El vino había sido una mala solución. Ahora deseaba haber comido el jamón piojoso en pan de centeno antes de engullir el Borgoña.

No, deseaba no haberse complicado la vida acostándose con los tres hombres de su fantasía. Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo otra vez.

Engullendo otro considerable trago de vino ácido, echó una mirada a su teléfono mientras sonaba otra vez. Harry. Cinco minutos antes, había sido Draco. Ron, unos diez minutos antes.

Clavando la mirada en el cabecero imitación mimbre y en la mesita de noche de plástico barato, Hermione suspiró. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

Levantó el teléfono, acariciándolo. Luego apretó los labios. Tendría que enfrentarlos en algún momento. Tal vez… tal vez podrían encontrar alguna forma de olvidar el sexo y sólo volver a la amistad.

Después de acceder a su correo de voz, Hermione sostuvo el teléfono sobre su oído, su estómago saltaba y temblaba. Tenía veinte mensajes nuevos desde anoche.

—Hermione, nena —persuadía la voz de Ron, haciéndola recordarle desnudo, apasionado y perfecto—. ¿Estás bien? Estoy en casa y me encantaría verte. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos llamar juntos a mis padres y contarles sobre nuestro compromiso…

Borrar.

—Soy Draco. Evitar enviarme un correo para explicar tu ausencia es inaceptable. Es un delito punible y definitivamente tengo algo en mente. —Hermione lo recordaba muy bien y se odió por la punzada de placer que la atravesó—. Si algo te molesta, dímelo. En estos momentos estoy buscando la lencería de la que hablamos. Me he tomado la mañana libre para ir de compras, para dedicarme…

Borrar.

—Herms, ¿dónde estás? —La voz preocupada de Harry le encogió el corazón—. Me desperté y no estabas, corazón. Sé que estás asustada y confundida, pero va a salir bien. No puedo esperar para contarles a nuestros padres que estamos comprometidos…

Borrar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione cerró los ojos. El desastre absoluto. Todos pensaban que iba a casarse con ellos. Era más o menos comprensible, ¿no? Al parecer la amaban… ¿quién lo sabía?... y ella los amaba. Había hecho el amor con cada uno de ellos y todos sabían que no era la clase de chica que podía dar su cuerpo sin entregar su corazón. Por supuesto, cada uno asumió que iba a casarse con él.

—Hermione Granger, estás siendo una chica mala al desaparecer así —espetó Draco… pero sonaba preocupado, casi desesperado—. Llámame. Este silencio no es propio de ti y…

Borrar.

—Nena, estoy de turno por otras cuarenta y ocho horas comenzando el domingo por la noche. —Ron sonaba ahogado—. Yo, um, hablé con Harry. Me contó… todo. Aún te amo. Supongo que estás confundida. Debemos hablar y…

Borrar.

Un suspiro profundo que ella inmediatamente supo pertenecía a Harry llegó a través del teléfono, luego:

—Herms, no puedes seguir evitándome… evitándonos… eternamente.

Borrar.

¿Sí? ¿Qué pasaría si no lo hiciese? Si trataba de reanudar su vida, nada bueno saldría de ello. No tenía fuerzas para resistirse a todos ellos, y si escogía a uno… los otros dos la tentarían, tirarían de las fibras de su corazón. Ya los había lastimado demasiado con su comportamiento y eso no era aceptable.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué había permitido que la pasión la venciera y dejado de lado semejante precaución?

—Hermione, cariño, es la tía Mary. ¿Tienes una ponchera que podamos pedirte prestada para la fiesta? La mía tiene una grieta y no sé si tendré tiempo de encontrar otra.

Frunciendo el ceño por su dolor de cabeza borró el mensaje e hizo una nota mental para llevar de una carrera la ponchera a casa de su tía.

—Señorita Granger, soy Blaize Zabini.

¿Otra vez? Ella suspiró. ¿Por qué no podía un hombre en su vida aceptar un no como respuesta?

Porque realmente primero tendrías que decir no.

—Voy a llamar todos los días hasta que diga que sí —prometió él—. Este trabajo es una gran oportunidad. Le daré el control de la o… oficina. Puede organizarla como quiera.

Hermione había subido el dedo sobre el botón borrar… pero se detuvo, en lugar de presionar.

—Lo que sea que Malfoy le pague, lo aumentaré un veinticinco por ciento y pagaré diez mil dólares por sus gastos de mudanza. La necesito aquí ayer. Sé que Malfoy es más agradable a la vista, pero yo soy menos hijo de puta para trabajar —vaciló—. Llámeme. Día.

Noche. Tiene mi teléfono.

Mordisqueándose el labio, Hermione borró ese mensaje también.

—¡Te follaste también a Harry! —rugió Draco dos segundos más tarde—. Es mejor que traigas ese bonito culo aquí así puedo zurrarlo y recordarte a quién perteneces. Cuando termine, sabrás…

Borrar.

Más mensajes de voz siguieron de todos los hombres, todos enojados y confundidos. Dolidos. Golpeó la tecla de borrar.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Naturalmente, todos querían una mujer que se preocupara por ellos. Ella había sido criada para creer en un solo hombre con una sola mujer. Matrimonio. Juntos para siempre.

Los sentimientos que tenía ahora probaban todo eso… hasta el límite.

Cuando terminó de eliminar todos los mensajes de voz y colgó, tomó otro trago de vino y se paseó. Tenía que tomar decisiones y rápido. Sus hombres… tachó eso; Ron, Draco y Harry merecían una respuesta.

Echó un vistazo a la hora. Nueve y veinte.

Hermione se mordisqueó una uña rota. Su vida había llegado a un cruce de caminos. Ahora tenía que encontrar el camino correcto.

Respirando hondo, tomó el teléfono.

El sol proyectaba sombras alargadas cuando Hermione condujo hasta su calle y se metió en la entrada de su casa… junto al Jaguar de Draco y detrás de la camioneta azul de Harry.

Todos estaban allí.

Su dolor de cabeza tendría que pasar a segundo plano para hablar con los hombres. Les debía una explicación. Tiempo de enderezar la espalda y dejar de esconderse en una habitación de motel como una fugitiva.

Aparcó el coche, suspiró y luego bajó. El temor revolvía su estómago. Sí, tenía que hacerlo, pero iba a ser una noche larga, sin duda.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta del coche todos salieron corriendo de la casa, Ron usando su destreza física para velozmente pasar al frente del grupo. Draco disparado como un bólido justo detrás de él, con la mandíbula apretada y fuego en los ojos.

Harry se quedó atrás, dándole un poco de espacio.

Se detuvo a mitad de la acera y levantó una mano en señal de saludo.

Tragando saliva, le devolvió el saludo… justo antes de que Ron la levantara en sus brazos.

—¡Oomph! —gruñó ella mientras la aplastaba contra su cuerpo duro y la inmovilizaba al lado del pequeño Honda. En su abrazo de oso, ella percibió que la rodeaba con su afecto. Hermione se aferró de sus hombros, casi asustada por dejarse ir.

—Vas a romperle las malditas costillas. —Draco codeó a Ron, que rápidamente la soltó. Su jefe la agarró de repente, tirando contra su cuerpo tenso—.

Definitivamente otra zurra —le susurró apasionadamente en el oído—. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado?

Sí, ella tenía una idea bastante buena y acababa de hacerla sentirse culpable de nuevo. Probablemente no merecía esta clase de cariño no sólo de uno, sino de tres hombres maravillosos. La vergüenza se arrastró a través de ella. Se había entregado a cada uno de ellos… bastante mal… pero luego había escapado sin ninguna explicación.

Tiempo de hacer las cosas bien.

—Gracias por vuestra preocupación. Nunca quise que se preocuparan.

Draco la atravesaba con ojos grises que prometían todo tipo de torturas sensuales una vez que estuvieran solos. Siguió con un beso salvaje.

Instantáneamente, él se hundió profundo, hasta el corazón y el alma de Hermione. El sabor masculino de Draco, ahora tan familiar y querido, se derramó sobre ella, encendiendo el anhelo en su interior.

Con un sollozo, se zafó de un tirón y corrió hacia la casa. Harry le bloqueó el camino y permaneció de pie accesible y esperando. En cualquier otro día, ella directamente habría corrido a esos brazos y sollozado contra su pecho, pero ahora… conocía cada contorno de ese pecho, la manera en que se sentía metido profundo en ella. Su amistad estrictamente platónica estaba totalmente terminada, porque no podía mirarlo como algo más que un amante viril… su amante… nunca más.

En lugar de ir corriendo hacia él, ella acunó sus mejillas y trató de contener las lágrimas mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

—Entremos —la voz de Hermione temblaba—. Todos.

Tenemos que hablar.

—Jodidamente cierto. —Ron miró a los otros dos, luego volvió a ella—. ¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Nos lo hiciste, quería decir.

Draco estaba pisándole los talones un segundo después.

—Decir que no estaba feliz de que tomaras a Ron como amante antes de venir a mí, es un eufemismo. El hecho de que te acostaras con Harry después me hace preguntarme si simplemente no sientes una puñetera cosa por mí.

Preguntas válidas. ¿Cómo diablos podría explicar este embrollo de amor, lujuria, anhelo, necesidad, bienestar y miedo?

—¿Por qué fui el último, Herms? —Harry habló tan bajo que ella casi no lo oyó. Casi. En cierto modo, deseo no haberlo oído, pero ella había creado esta situación. Ahora tenía que dejar de tomar la salida cobarde.

—Porque fuiste el último en encontrarme en mis momentos de debilidad. Eso no lo hace menos especial para mí. En absoluto. —Maldita sea, apenas podía contener las lágrimas—. Entremos. Lo explicaré todo. —De una forma u otra.

Con las piernas temblando, subió las escaleras y se arrastró dentro de la casa. Al instante, vio que la habían estado esperando en su casa. Una caja de pizza con una porción sobrante estaba apoyada en la mesa de la cocina. Una botella vacía de whisky explicaba el brillo adicional en la expresión de Draco. Una docena de latas de cerveza aplastadas dentro de la caja de reciclado al lado de la encimera, con unas pocas más encima de ella.

Alguien había dejado una almohada y una manta en el sofá, y apostaría dinero a que sus dos camas de invitados estaban arrugadas fuera de toda duda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

Todos los hombres intercambiaron miradas antes de que Ron hablara.

—Desde ayer a mediodía. Revisé tu casa antes…

—No tenías llave. —Pero Harry tenía. Ella lo miró inquisitiva.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Estábamos preocupados, Herms. Cuando te fuiste de la casa de tus padres. No tenía manera de saber si estabas bien.

Ella suspiró. Era verdad. Por lo que ellos sabían, podría haber tenido un accidente automovilístico.

—Gracias a todos por preocuparos. —Lentamente se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. El dolor de cabeza de su resaca trataba de reafirmarse.

Mientras ella se frotaba la cabeza, Ron agarró una botella de agua y se la entregó. Harry siguió con dos ibuprofenos y una cara seria.

—Tienes esa apariencia, como si hubieras estado bebiendo vino —masculló Harry—. Siempre te hace daño.

Bendito por conocerla y cuidarla. Dios sabía que no lo merecía después de la forma en que se había comportado.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Draco se deslizó detrás de Hermione y le masajeó los músculos tensos del cuello y de los hombros con manos talentosas. Ella gimió.

—Esos ruiditos me están poniendo duro, gatita —susurró.

Ella se dio cuenta que Ron y Harry se habían acercado, también. Y estaba sentada en el rincón sin ninguna ruta de escape. La sobrecarga de testosterona estaba a punto de tumbarla.

—Sientense —les ladró. Y no dijo una palabra hasta que ellos obedecieron.

Draco fue el último en hacerlo… no era de extrañar dado que estaba acostumbrado a dar él las órdenes.

Pero finalmente todos se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa redonda, tan cerca que ella podría extender la mano y tocar a cualquiera de ellos. Tan lejos se sentía Hermione como si nunca los fuera a tocar de nuevo.

—Sólo puedo decir esto una sola vez. —Maldita sea, su voz ya comenzaba a temblar. Respiró para fortalecerse—.Los amo a todos. Ron, tus bromas y tus manos habilidosas con cualquier cosa que se rompiera en mi casa me llamaron la atención. Casi me matas por mi mala forma física, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor. Te preocupas lo suficiente para seguir dándome la lata. Me encantan las noches de cine y la manera en que me haces mirar hacia adelante todos los días. De verdad me has enseñado el verdadero significado de convertir lo negativo en positivo.

—Yo también te amo, nena. Sólo quiero casarme…

—Déjame terminar. —Volvió la mirada a Draco… y se derritió bajo el resplandor de esos ojos oscuros y ardientes—. Fuiste lujuria a primera vista para mí.

—Lo mismo digo.

Hermione lo sabía, pero él lo admitió con un gesto.

—Asumí, sin embargo, que estaría trabajando para un mujeriego exigente y que sería fácil desprenderse de la lujuria. Recibí bien la parte exigente. Pero, aparte de eso, también fuiste sorprendentemente paciente para enseñarme más que lo que alguna vez habría aprendido sobre leyes. Me elogiabas cuando lo hacía bien, me presionabas más cuando no lo hacía. En cierta forma, a lo largo de los años, me hiciste aceptarme a mí y a mis curvas. Gané confianza y amé entrenarme mentalmente contigo. Soy mejor persona desde que te conozco.

Draco se puso de pie.

—Maldita sea, esto suena como un discurso de despedida. No puedes irte. Nunca me he permitido amar a nadie hasta ti.

Y el hecho de que hubiera admitido eso frente a Ron y Harry, le dijo a Hermione exactamente lo en serio que iba. Su estómago se tensó de nuevo y ella repelió las nuevas lágrimas.

Respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Harry.

—Nunca podría describir todo lo que significas para mí. La forma más rápida de decirte cuánto te valoro es decirte que toda mi vida he sabido que si me cayera, entonces tú me agarrarías. Sin dudar. Sin preguntar. Me conoces hasta el fondo del alma y todavía te gusta lo que ves. Eso vale más que nada en este mundo.

Harry se tensó.

—Hermione, no te vayas. Podemos resolver esto.

—No podemos —sostuvo ella, luego se disolvió en un sollozo—. Los he ofendido a todos. Y aún así, quieren que escoja entre ustedes. No puedo hacerlo. Todos significan muchísimo para mí. Si tratara de elegir a uno, yo…

Dios, ¿cómo iba a confesar su peor pesadilla… y su mayor fantasía?

—¿Estás diciendo que no podrías ser fiel? —Draco enarcó una ceja oscura, bullendo justo debajo de su fachada imposible de leer.

—Estoy diciendo que no puedo renunciar a dos de ustedes en función de uno. Es injusto para todos nosotros. Si me comprometiese con uno de ustedes, siempre me preguntaría por mis sentimientos hacia los demás. Todos son tercos, así que sé que los dos que no elija tendrían que superar un momento difícil.

—Yo respetaría tu decisión —prometió Harry.

Él se veía como si las palabras de por sí le costasen mucho dolor. Para estar preparado si ella se casaba con Ron y Draco … no, destruiría toda una vida de amistad ahora que ellos se habían vuelto mucho más el uno para el otro.

—No quiero poneros en esa posición. Ni a mí. Soy débil en lo que a ustedes respecta.

—¡A la mierda! —gritó Ron—. Eso es jodidamente injusto,Hermione. Hice el amor contigo primero. Eso tiene que significar algo.

—Significa que me atrapaste primero en un momento muy vulnerable para decir no. Desde que empecé a fantasear con todos ustedes, temía que sólo fuese cuestión de tiempo antes de que ya no pudiera volver a deciros no. Y no me equivoqué —ella sollozó—. Así que, hoy en el camino de regreso a casa, llamé a un agente inmobiliario que vendrá más tarde para hablar sobre la posibilidad de poner en venta mi casa. Voy a volar a Liverpool mañana para hablar con Zabini.

—¡No! —gritaron Ron y Harry.

—¡Maldita sea, Zabini! —gruñó Draco.

El trabajo era suyo si ella lo quería. Con el tiempo que el rival de Draco había estado tratando de alejarla para trabajar con él, todos lo sabían.

—Hermione, sencillamente dejarnos no tiene ningún puñetero sentido —argumentó su jefe—. ¿Vas a hacernos miserables a todos, en vez de hacer a un hijo de puta feliz?

—¿No lo entiendes? Todos seríamos miserables. Si me caso contigo, ¿me dejarías a solas con Harry de nuevo cinco minutos? ¿Alguna vez?

Ella vio la respuesta en su cara. No permitiría semejante cosa en un billón de años.

—Ves. —Hermione se puso de pie—. Tendrías dificultades para confiar en mí… no que no me lo merezca. Y verme obligada a arrancar a los otros dos de mi corazón para apaciguar a un marido celoso con el tiempo cambiaría lo que yo soy y aplastaría el matrimonio.

—Nunca te haría elegir —dijo Harry.

—Entonces sería tu error —soltó ella con brutal honestidad. Se volvió a Ron y Draco—.

Corregirme si me equivoco, pero ninguno de ustedes cedería fácilmente o pronto, aún cuando me case con Harry, ¿correcto?

—Tendría que respirar por última vez para darme por vencido. —Draco cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y su mirada desafiante atravesaba como una lanza a Harry.

Dios, parecía a punto de pelear, aquí y ahora.

—Nunca daría un paso atrás —prometió Ron—. Puedes verme como un vecino tranquilo con un gran sentido del humor. Pero en lo que a ti respecta, voy mortalmente serio.

—Lo cual sólo prueba mi punto. Yo sabía que no debía rendirme a mis deseos por cualquiera de ustedes.

—Enterró la cara entre las manos—. Temía que fuerais lastimados. Sabía que estaría confundida.

No veo una salida a esto excepto irme.

Harry le agarró la mano.

—Herms, no…

—¡No hagas esto! —La angustia atronó a través de la cara de Draco.

Ron, el más cercano, agarró la cara de Hermione y le plantó un beso duro en la boca.

—No voy dejarlo pasar sin una pelea.

Hermione había sabido que esta pelea sería difícil, dolorosa. Incluso no había sido capaz de prever que rechazándolos a todos y terminando todo entre ellos haría trizas sus entrañas y su corazón. Las expresiones decían que estaba haciéndoles lo mismo a ellos. Se dio golpecitos en la boca, observándolos con mirada acuosa.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, cortando la desesperación tensa en la pequeña cocina.

—¿El agente inmobiliario? —espetó Draco.

Probablemente. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho…

Su único consuelo era que iba a terminar sus relaciones ahora. Si se quedaba y trataba de elegir a uno o volver a la forma de vida que había sido… no. Había demasiados sentimientos expuestos ahora. Sabía cómo se sentían ellos dentro de ella, en torno a ella. La vuelta atrás era imposible.

Antes de que la pudieran detener, pasó velozmente delante de ellos y salió al vestíbulo, enjugándose las lágrimas. Después de una breve introducción y un corto recorrido por la formal sala de estar y el comedor, regresó al rincón de la cocina con la mujer elegantemente vestida. Para entonces, los hombres habían limpiado la caja de pizza y las latas de cerveza, habían escondido la basura y doblado las mantas. Sus miradas eran sombrías. Ron apretaba los puños. Draco tensaba la mandíbula. El lenguaje zalamero de Harry estaba en la punta de la lengua… y por toda su cara.

Hermione les presentó a la agente. La mujer de cincuenta y tantos años pareció confundida con la presencia de ellos y el silencio resultante rápidamente se volvió incómodo.

—¿Podes perdonarnos? Necesito mostrar la casa a Barbara.

Otra larga pausa, y Hermione se preguntaba si iban a discutir con ella, a pesar de la presencia de la agente. Finalmente, Ron le hizo una cortante inclinación de cabeza y salió a zancadas de la habitación.

—Llámame, amor. —La voz de Harry era una súplica—.

Por favor.

¿Y adónde conduciría una llamada telefónica excepto a caer más hondo bajo su hechizo?

Draco la salvó de contestar.

—Esta discusión no está terminada.

Lo estaba y ese hecho la estaba matando. Draco sabía que estaba terminado, también. Simplemente él no iba a aceptar la derrota con facilidad. Ese era uno de los motivos de que tuviera tanto éxito.

—Adiós.

Hermione quería hundirse en el sofá y sollozar de angustia, pero Harry lo aprovecharía para atraerla a sus brazos, y Draco encontraría alguna forma de usar su debilidad en su provecho. No se atrevía a sucumbir a las lágrimas en este momento.

—Vamos a ver el patio trasero, Barbara.

La agente asintió con la cabeza, evidentemente contenta de estar lejos de los hombres. Salieron juntas. Cuando Hermione volvió con la otra mujer unos pocos minutos más tarde, los hombres se habían ido.

Con una aplastante sensación de tristeza, se preguntó si alguna vez los vería de nuevo. Si ella era inteligente y quería evitar romper los corazones de todos, la respuesta debía ser no.

* * *

gracias

Lun Black

SALESIA

Vale Malfoy


	7. Capitulo seis

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Shayla Black de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

Por algún acuerdo tácito, los tres hombres se encontraron en la casa de Ron. Probablemente así podrían mirar por la ventana y ver cuando la agente inmobiliario subiera a su Lexus y se marchara. Y ellos podrían irrumpir en la casa de Hermione de nuevo.

Draco no estaba, ni por un momento, dispuesto a soltar esto. Mientras las cervezas y el whisky menguaron en las siguientes dos horas, Ron y Harry también dejaron en claro que no se adherían a la teoría si-tú-amas-algo-déjalo-libre.

Draco golpeó la botella sobre la mesa de Ron.

—Ambos sabian que yo la quería. Lo dejé perfectamente claro.

Ron bufó.

—Puedes estar acostumbrado a que las personas te concedan lo que quieres en las negociaciones legales, pero ella es una mujer. La quiero tanto como tú. Incluso, más.

—Eso no es posible —aseguró Draco. Después de casi veinticinco años de actividad sexual, podría decir sin duda que quería a Hermione con una intensidad duradera que nunca había sentido.

—La he conocido toda mi vida —se quejó Harry—. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que nuestra larga relación contara para algo…

El silencio descendió y todos ellos engulleron más alcohol. Probablemente sería una buena idea diluirlo con la cena, pero eso además podría atemperar ese enojoso runrún que tenía en marcha, y en este momento, Draco quería enterarse de si tan mal la había follado. Mal calculado. Él pensaba mejor cuando estaba furioso.

Ron se puso de pie y se paseó.

—Maldita sea, tengo que acudir al trabajo en seis horas, lo que quiere decir que tengo que dejar de beber.

Pero el bombero miraba su cerveza como si estar sobrio fuera la última cosa que quería hacer.

—Para hacer eso —continuó—necesito sacar algo en claro. Miremos los hechos.

—Hecho uno: dejó que cada uno de nosotros la follara —dijo Draco brutalmente—. Tú el lunes, yo el miércoles y Harry el viernes.

—No lo hizo con mala intención —argumentó Harry—. Sino porque dice que nos ama a todos.

Draco suspiró.

—Ese es el hecho número dos.

—Tal vez… nosotros relacionamos esto con el sexo y no lo está —les sugirió Harry—. Tal vez se trata sólo de su corazón. Está siendo honesta cuando dice que nos ama a todos y nosotros estamos discutiendo sobre quien se acuesta con ella.

—Por supuesto que está siendo honesta. Pero, ¿dónde diablos se hace mención a que nos abandona? —Draco frunció el ceño—. Nosotros somos tres y ella una.

¿Qué mierda se supone que debemos hacer?

Harry se pasó frustrado la mano por el cabello elegantemente enmarañado.

—La estamos destrozando.

—No me digas. —Draco sabía que el sarcasmo no estaba ayudando, pero en serio… ¿pensaba Harry que él no se había dado cuenta de eso?

Repentinamente, Ron se congeló.

—Ya lo tengo.

—¿Tienes qué? —contestaron bruscamente él y Harry.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡La solución! La compartimos.

Las palabras explotaron como una bomba. Después del estallido, un silencio extraño reinó por completo una docena de segundos.

Luego Harry se empujó hacia atrás en su silla.

—¿Hacerla circular como un perro faldero?

—¿Dejarla salir de mi cama para meterse en la de ustedes?

—Mira, ¿quieres que se mude? —preguntó de manera exigente Ron.

Draco intentó no rechinar los dientes.

—No.

—Por supuesto que no—murmuró Harry.

—Entonces sobrepongámonos a nuestros jodidos egos.

—El bombero comenzó a pasearse otra vez—. Ella dice que no puede elegir. Conque no la obliguemos… al menos ahora. Tal vez sólo necesita más tiempo con cada uno de nosotros para tomar una decisión civilizada, así que por ahora, la compartimos. Quita toda la presión.

El puño de Harry se apretó alrededor de la lata de cerveza.

—¿Cómo funcionaría eso?

Ron resopló, claramente desorientado sobre los aspectos prácticos. El bombero era grandioso en ideas, pero pobre en detalles.

—Pienso que tenemos que dejarla escoger quién, cuándo, dónde… —Miró en la dirección de Draco—. Darle todo el poder.

Draco se tensó. Eso iba contra cada instinto que poseía como Dominante y hombre. Pero como Ron tan falto de elocuencia había señalado, esto no se trataba de su ego, y Hermione los dejaría definitivamente si él continuaba presionándola antes de que estuviese lista para tomar una decisión. Hermione tenía que relajarse y realmente experimentar con él como hombre, amigo, compañero de la vida, antes de que ella pudiera comprometerse.

—No me gusta —Harry aplastó la lata de aluminio en su puño—. Pero tiene una especie de sentido perverso. Todos hemos llevado nuestras relaciones de platónicas a íntimas en el intervalo de unos pocos días. Le pedí que se casara conmigo…

—Yo, también —admitió Ron.

—¿Qué coño más puede salir mal? —Draco vertió más whisky por su garganta—. Lo hizo con los tres.

—Por lo que debe estar muy confundida —concluyó Harry—. En unos cuantos días pasó de tener un amigo, un vecino y un jefe a hacer malabares entre tres potenciales prometidos.

—Demasiado demasiado rápido —repitió Ron asintiendo con la cabeza.

Por mucho que Draco lo odiara, ellos tenían razón.

Por otra parte, nunca había temido la competencia y no iba a comenzar ahora. Podría arrancar de raíz rápidamente a Ron del corazón de Hermione. Había conocido al bombero el último y se apoyaba en él como un manitas; en verdad, ¿cuán profundo podría ser su afecto?

Harry sería más difícil de eliminar. Parecía posible que ella se sintiera culpable porque su amigo le había confesado sentimientos más profundos que la sensible Hermione no quería evitar. Ella odiaba lastimar a alguien. Con el tiempo, Draco estaba seguro de que podría hacerle ver que sus sentimientos hacia el otro hombre no se extendían más allá de la amistad. Mentalmente, comenzó una lista de tareas que harían que Hermione se enamorase perdidamente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llevarla rápidamente en un viaje romántico a Paris, brindarle mucha atención y lanzarla a la vida como la sexy y perfecta sumisa que él sabía que era. Para entonces, la tendría sólo para él.

Ninguna necesidad de contarles eso a los otros.

—Estoy de acuerdo—afirmó Draco—. Estoy dentro.

—¿Tan demandante y posesivo como eres? —La mandíbula de Harry cayó—. Eres el último que hubiera imaginado estando de acuerdo con esto.

—Parte de ser un buen negociador es conocer qué batallas se pueden luchar con éxito, hasta dónde los puedes empujar y cuándo retroceder. Como ya hemos dicho, ella está lastimada, asustada y se irá a menos que encontremos una manera de ayudarla a relajarse para que tenga la información y el tiempo necesarios. Quiero que esté absolutamente segura cuando finalmente elija, y apurarla va en contra de esa meta. No me encanta este plan, pero veo su sentido.

—Exactamente. —Ron se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Harry—. Lo que él dijo.

Harry miró furioso al bombero.

—¿Cómo te sentirás, sabiendo que él está atando a la dulce Hermione y zurrándola para su pervertido placer?

Ron frunció el ceño, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, la sumisión no es… del todo mala. Creo que su culo luciría bien de color rosado.

Draco no pudo resistir la pulla.

—Lo hace.

Harry se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre Draco.

—¡Maldito seas! Si me entero que la golpeas otra vez…

—¿Quieres decir zurrar su culo a la perfección para que ella se corra para mí? ¿Más de una vez?

—Hijo de puta afortunado —murmuró Ron.

Draco sonrió. Tenía un cómplice, si bien uno temporal. Y Harry acababa de darle la manera para eliminar al mejor amigo de Hermione de la carrera.

A la vez que pasaría unos jodidos buenos ratos haciéndolo.

—Yo no me preocuparía por lo que hago con ella, si fuera tú —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras mientras lanzaba una mirada desafiante a Harry—. Me preocuparía en cómo vas a mantener el ritmo en el contador de orgasmos.

—Lo haré muy bien —aseguró Harry—. Después del último viernes por la noche, no tengo dudas. Y Hermione acabará siendo mía.

Que comience el juego.

—No tengo ninguna duda que será mía. —Ron sonreía como si fuese el hijo de puta más confiado del planeta—. Que gane el mejor.

Hermione clavó los ojos en su maleta, considerando cuidadosamente los dos trajes que había puesto para su reunión mañana por la tarde con el señor Zabini.

Al menos si alguien la hubiese visto, es lo que habría pensado.

Pero la verdad era que no podía concentrarse en la entrevista laboral de mañana porque no podía dejar de pensar en sus hombres.

Levantando la copa de vino a sus labios, se tomó un largo trago. Sí, ya lo pagaría por la mañana y probablemente su vuelo fuese miserable. Estar borracha no resolvería nada. Sin embargo, pensar que tal vez nunca vería a los chicos de nuevo… nunca más los abrazaría y besaría… le revolvía el estómago y la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Por qué no darle una patada al pensamiento inducido por el alcohol?

Echó un vistazo al reloj. Casi las nueve de la noche. Suspirando, revisó mentalmente el contenido de su frigorífico. Comer sería lógico… sobre todo porque había mucho vino sobrante en la botella, y vomitarlo todo antes de que tener un zumbido realmente bueno sería una lástima.

Dejando de lado su maleta, logró llegar a la cocina y buscó por todas partes algo comestible. Entonces vio la nota adhesiva en el congelador: IR AL SUPERMERCADO. Lo que no había hecho. ¡Maldita sea!

Apoyando la frente contra la puerta del congelador, Hermione cerró los ojos. Ron, Harry y Draco estaban en sus pensamientos. Risueños, apasionados, cariñosos. Retazos de su tiempo juntos revoloteaban por su mente. Los mejores momentos de su vida.

Ahora que ellos se habían marchado, se dio cuenta que nunca se había sentido más protegida o más amada por la persona con quien estaba que cuando había estado con ellos. Cuán estúpidamente había subestimado toda esa amorosa aceptación. Prescindir de todos ellos la mataría.

Pero podría salvar sus corazones, y eso era lo que importaba.

Enjugándose las lágrimas, echó un vistazo a su alrededor buscando la guía telefónica para encontrar una pizzería, cuando oyó que alguien insertaba la llave en la puerta de su casa. El cerrojo hizo un ruido metálico. La puerta se abrió.

¡Harry!

Cuando dobló la esquina, no sólo se encontró cara a cara con uno de sus hombres, sino con los tres.

Hombros anchos, altos y decididos… una pared de testosterona.

Las rodillas de Hermione se debilitaron. Estaba peligrosamente feliz de verlos. Una última vez, sólo unos pocos minutos…

—Muchachos…

—Vamos a hablar —dijo Draco con esa voz de mando que la hacía temblar.

—Tan pronto como hayas comido —dijo Ron mientras se abría paso hacia la cocina y colocaba un plato sobre la mesa.

—Me llevaré esto. —Harry agarró la botella de vino y frunció el ceño—. Después de la resaca de esta mañana, no necesitas otra. Y preferimos hablar contigo mientras estés sobria.

La enternecieron con su brusco afecto y la buena comida, porque lo que fuera que habían traído olía malditamente bien. Su bondad le retorcía el corazón… y debilitaba su decisión.

—Come —exigió Draco, enganchando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y llevándola hasta una silla en la mesa.

Harry vertió el resto del vino por el desagüe.

—¡Oye!—protestó ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ahorrándote el dolor de cabeza, corazón.

El enojo le crispó los nervios, lo cual era de hecho una pequeña bendición.

—Eres mi amigo, no mi padre.

Con calma, él llenó un vaso con hielo y agua, luego agarró un platito para poner el vaso. Los colocó a ambos sobre la mesa con un manotazo y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Soy tu amante.

Hermione tragó. Harry casi nunca se enfadaba. Pero en este momento estaba al filo de montar en cólera.

Aun así…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Se acabó. Tiene que acabar. ¿No lo ves? Te estoy haciendo un favor…

—Uno que no te he pedido que hagas —señaló él.

—Come —ordenó otra vez Draco—. No me hagas repetírtelo o azotaré tu culo hasta ponerlo rojo.

—No vas a tocar mi culo de nuevo.

Draco solo enarcó una ceja.

—No aceptaría esa apuesta si fueras tú.

Ron quitó el papel de aluminio del plato y puso algo en el tenedor.

—Abre, nena.

Ella sería muy sincera y pondría los puntos sobre las íes a Draco. En lugar de eso, Ron metió en su boca los más tiernos y mantecosos fideos cabello de ángel. Masticó y tragó… y maldición casi tuvo un orgasmo por el sabor.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—De lo de Franco —informó Draco—. Lo recogí hace quince minutos. Mientras comes vamos a hablar.

Hermione titubeó. Así que ese era el plan: hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto a la mudanza. ¿Por qué? Ciertamente, ellos podrían ver su lógica.

Pero de todas formas, eran tres bloques de terca masculinidad. Esta conversación requería un argumento sólido y lógico. Por desgracia, cuando ellos estaban cerca, la lógica era la última cosa en su mente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, agarró el tenedor de la mano de Ron y se zambulló de nuevo en la pasta, a continuación picoteaba su ensalada crujiente, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—No vas a irte. —Draco estaba encima de ella con los brazos en jarras, como si su palabra fuera ley.

Si toda la situación no fuera tan desastrosa estaría tentada de sonreír. Él era una especie los de dale-unos-pocos-centímetros-y-se-tomará-muchos-metros. Haría suposiciones y exigencias y actuaría como si ella fuese a obedecer. Pero él sabía que no siempre surtía efecto de ese modo.

Harry rechinó los dientes ante su jefe.

—¡Bien hecho, apisonadora! ¿Por qué no nos dejas hablar a Ron y a mí?

Draco golpeteó con el pie un largo rato, luego asintió bruscamente con la cabeza. Hermione dejó de masticar para procesar la aceptación de Draco. Wow, se había rendido. Eso nunca había sucedido. Lo que fuere que ellos tenían en mente, él lo deseaba muchísimo.

O simplemente la deseaba mucho.

Temblando, apoyó el tenedor. No debería hacer esto.

Su visita tenía escrito despropósito por todas partes, pero…

—Estoy escuchando.

Ron y Harry se miraron entre sí. Su vecino se encogió de hombros. ¿Así que esto no estaba ensayado?

—¿Qué pasaría si… —dijo Ron finalmente —… no te hacemos escoger entre nosotros?

Hermione frunció el ceño, tratando de descifrar lo que quería decir.

—¿Dos de ustedes estan alejandose voluntariamente?

—¡No! —tronaron todos a la vez.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿qué?

—¿Qué pasaría si todos nosotros continuásemos viéndote? —habló Harry—. ¿Si no… tuviésemos ninguna expectativa con respecto a tu elección de alguno de nosotros hasta que estés lista?

—No voy a elegir entre ustedes.

—No hasta que estés lista —prometió Ron.

—¿Te refieres a ser la novia de todos? ¿Al mismo tiempo?

Harry titubeó, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Básicamente.

Hermione se echó a reír.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—Esta proposición es tan malditamente seria como mi cara lo es en este instante —escupió Draco.

Y dado que su cara tenía toda la frialdad de una tumba, ella supuso que en verdad significaba eso.

—No entiendo. —Hermione se mordisqueaba el labio—.

¿Estaría… con todos? ¿Cómo?

—En parte, eso depende de ti —explicó Harry—.

Queremos que te sientas cómoda. Sin apuros. Tú estableces el tono, el ritmo, el horario, hasta que estés lista para decidir.

Hermionefrunció el ceño. La Dimensión Desconocida no tenía nada que hacer con esta idea.

—Así que, en teoría, ¿podría ir al cine con Ron un sábado por la tarde, cenar con Draco esa noche y luego invitarte a casa para la sobremesa?

—Sí.

Le brindó a Harry una escéptica mirada.

—¿Y si la película incluye una mamada, la cena está acompañada por sexo sudoroso y caliente y el postre se transforma en el desayuno de la mañana siguiente?

Harry tensó la mandíbula pero asintió con la cabeza.

Ron enderezó los hombros y luego asintió con la cabeza también. Ella fulminó a Draco con una mirada que le sugería ser realista.

—Estamos dejando nuestros egos en la puerta —no gruñó… pero estuvo cerca—. Esto se trata de ti, no de nuestros egos.

—Queremos que te sientas cómoda, que tengas realmente tiempo para conocernos —explicó Harry—.

Y no que sientas como que tienes que cambiar el modo de comportarte con cualquiera de nosotros, porque a los otros no les gustará. Tienes que experimentar con cada uno de nosotros como potenciales parejas durante unos cuantos días antes de elegir. Lo comprendemos.

—En otras palabras, ¿este es mi episodio en la vida real de The Bachelorette_? ¿Hablabais en serio?

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con el propósito de elegir a quién te hará más feliz. Sólo no te mudes.

—Ron le agarró la mano y se la apretó.

Ellos estaban mortalmente serios. Oh. Dios. Mío.

¿Tres novios a la vez? Ella tomó otro bocado de pasta, masticándolo lentamente. ¿Cómo llevaría adelante esto?

¿Podría?

No. Demasiado inverosímil. ¿Cuánta paciencia podría esperar que tuvieran ellos? ¿Qué ocurriría si le costaba seis meses o un año elegir a uno para casarse? Harry sería lastimado. Draco nunca controlaría sus celos en la puerta. La naturaleza competitiva de Ron probablemente la volvería loca.

Pero no tendría que renunciar a ellos ahora mismo. No tendría que dejar su casa, su trabajo, a sus padres, su ciudad natal o a los hombres que más amaba en el mundo. La decisión podría llegar naturalmente, con el tiempo. Era posible que se fuera apartando naturalmente de uno o más de ellos durante esos meses y no habría una ruptura dolorosa.

Hermione se mordisqueaba el interior de la mejilla. Y podría estar distorsionando la realidad, pero… su oferta era tan tentadora.

¿Cuán sincero era eso?

Comió otro bocado de ensalada, lo bajó con agua y estudió las expresiones de los hombres. Harry se veía entusiasmado. De verdad quería que ella aceptara. Ron le apretaba la mano y sonreía con ilusión. Draco le dirigió una mirada hambrienta que le hizo dar un vuelco el vientre.

—Así que… —empezó ella a decir, corriendo a través de su mente a cien kilómetros por hora—. ¿Qué pasa si hago esto?

Hermione se volvió hacia Ron, agarró su cara y plantó su boca sobre la de él. Tan pronto como sus labios se encontraron, la conmoción de los demás succionó el aire de la habitación. A pesar de eso, ella insistió.

Ron cogió el truco rápidamente, entonces separó los labios de Hermione, trenzando su lengua con la de ella, el beso material y refinado. Como su experiencia con él el lunes, la mareó tan rápidamente como una botella de vino.

Pero ella tenía que permanecer concentrada.

Abruptamente, Hermione rompió el beso y se levantó.

Tanto Harry y Draco parecían tensos, pero a su favor, tampoco dijeron una palabra.

Levantando su barbilla, ella pasó rozando su cuerpo contra el de Draco mientras rodeaba la mesa y se arrimaba a Harry. Le deslizó una mano debajo de la camiseta, los dedos rozando a través de ese increíble paquete de seis y entonces se puso de puntillas e inclinó la boca sobre la de él.

Él echó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la besó con un fervor que la dejó sin aliento. Antes de la noche del viernes, nunca habría creído que pudiese ser tan intenso. Pero ahora lo sabía y quería más. Con un gemido se hundió más profundamente en su boca y él la encontró, permitiéndole todo lo que quería.

Cuando él se presionó contra ella, Hermione percibió su entusiasmo por el abrazo… todos esos apetitosos centímetros suyos.

Sin embargo, no podía permitirse el lujo de distraerse.

Se apartó y se dio la vuelta para clavar directamente los ojos en Draco. Él observaba, respirando con fuerza. Todos ellos lo estaban, de hecho. El ritmo irregular de las exhalaciones de todos agudizaba la tensión silenciosa agarrando sus pezones y apretando. Su sexo se tensó.

Sin decir una palabra, Hermione se acercó a Draco.

Él la encontró a medio camino, arrasando su boca, tirándola contra él en un tenso momento. Cuando él le aferró las caderas, Hermione sintió su erección presionar insistentemente contra ella. Ella se retorció contra él.

Dolorosamente excitada ahora por el beso de todos ellos… algo tan cercano a su fantasía… colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su jefe y se catapultó en el beso. El calor de la boca de Draco la fascinó.

Con una mano presionada firmemente por detrás de su cabeza, él no le dio oportunidad de escapar, sino que continuó su embestida mientras los interminables segundos pasaban.

De repente, una oleada de masculino calor centelló detrás de ella. Una palma caliente aterrizó en su hombro y la áspera respiración en su nuca se abrió camino a través de su cuerpo, hasta el clítoris. Harry.

Otra ráfaga se acercó furtivamente sobre su derecha y ella sintió que una mano masculina agarraba la de ella. Ron. Incluso ese pequeño toque la puso en llamas. Ellos la estaban tocando, en alguna parte… a la vez. Su cuerpo cantó y recitó ¡Aleluya!

Entonces la otra mano de Ron acunó el costado de un pecho.

Hermione jadeó en la boca de Draco y él aprovechó la oportunidad para hundirse más profundo, mientras Harry se acercaba y le apoyaba los labios en la nuca.

Increíble, el calor y la necesidad… ella se derretía, sus rodillas literalmente perdiendo la capacidad de sostenerla.

Boqueando por aire y cordura, ella se liberó de la boca de Draco y disparó una mirada alarmada a Ron.

Él no dijo una palabra… sólo pasó rozando el pulgar a través del pezón endurecido. La sensación sacudió su cuerpo, Draco observó, exhalando un sonido sibilante. Dios, ella hubiese creído que él arrancaría de un tirón la mano de Ron, pero en lugar de eso parecía… excitado.

Agarrándose de uno de los hombros de Draco se sujetó bien firme y volvió la mirada tentativa a Harry detrás de ella. Definitivamente excitado. Casi no lo reconoció… ojos salvajes, jadeante, cada músculo en su cuerpo tenso. Ya no su tolerante amigo.

Con un tirón salvaje, la giró completamente, arrastrándola contra su cuerpo de nuevo. Su beso llegó duro y rápido. Ella se quedó sin aliento y se sentía inflamada por todas partes. E increíblemente húmeda. Entonces fueron los labios de Draco en su cuello, mordisqueando, observándola entregar su boca a Harry. Hermione sentía los ojos de Draco sobre ella. Esa comprensión, junto con su mirada abrasadoramente ardiente, envió un rayo de necesidad a través de ella.

Ron se apretó contra su costado, los labios en su oreja.

—Te ves tan jodidamente sexy.

Draco intercaló una mano entre ella y Harry para acunarle un pecho y pellizcar el pezón.

—¿Estás mojada?

Harry apartó bruscamente la boca.

—¿Lo estás, corazón?

Ella los miraba… a todos ellos. Ellos debían saber…

—Sí. —Apenas pudo articular sofocada la palabra por encima de su lujuria.

—Bien. —Harry sonrió y acunó su otro pecho. Dios querido, ¿tenía las manos de dos hombres sobre sus doloridos montículos al mismo tiempo? Una fantasía era, seguro, sólo que nunca había imaginado que alguna vez podría ser realidad. Y era el cielo.

—Por favor, no me digáis que estoy soñando —lloriqueó ella.

—¿Te gusta esto? ¿Lo deseas? —gruñó él.

—He fantaseado con esto durante meses.

—¿Todos nosotros, juntos? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Como el libro en tu mesita de noche?

Harry y Draco la miraban, jadeando, pendientes de su respuesta. El estómago de Hermione cayó y se revolvió. Su corazón le martilleaba ruidosamente en los oídos.

Dios, esto era loco, impetuoso. Asimismo, el momento más vertiginosamente placentero de su vida.

Ella apretó los muslos, pero nada iba a aliviar ese dolor excepto sus hombres.

—¡Sí!

Harry dio un golpecito al pezón del pecho que Ron acunaba y tomó su boca en un beso devastador. Cuando por fin se apartó, él respiraba más fuerte que nunca.

Miraba interrogante a Draco y Ron. ¿Esto era todo improvisado? Lo que quiera que viera en sus rostros lo hizo relajarse.

—Déjame verte besarle. —Harry señaló a Ron… y extendió una mano a los botones de la camisa de Hermione.

* * *

AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO YA SE PUSIERON DE ACUERDO Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

sjrodgers23

Lun Black

Vale Malfoy

SALESIA


	8. Capitulo siete

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Shayla Black de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

Hermione se ladeó a la izquierda, el corazón le corría velozmente. Hundiendo los dedos en el cabello de ella, Ron arrastró su boca a la de él. La devoraba con una presión urgente de labios.

El hambre de Ron explotó en ella y ardió. Se derritió contra Harry con un jadeo, agarrándole firmemente la camisa.

—Te gusta eso —murmuró Harry. No era una pregunta.

Ella hizo como si… le encantara.

Hermione gimió y los dedos de él hicieron un trabajo rápido sobre sus botones, hasta que apartó de un empujón la prenda de sus hombros. Apenas había desnudado su cuerpo cuando le acunó los pechos vestidos de encaje, poniendo regordetes sus pezones con los dedos. Detrás de ella, Draco atacó los cierres del sujetador y arrastró hacia abajo los tirantes de los hombros. Harry arrancó de su cuerpo las copas del sostén, exponiéndola a sus miradas voraces.

Ron se separó jadeando y se quedó mirando. Draco cubrió el pezón derecho con una mano ligeramente áspera. Ella se estremeció. Un nuevo dolor floreció allí. Ansiando el toque, Hermione se arqueó dentro de la mano.

Y en la boca, en espera de Harry.

Su mejor amigo levantó el pecho izquierdo hasta que su lengua ardiente rodeó el pezón, atormentándolo, golpeteando la sensible protuberancia. Luego arrastró la carne más profundamente con una succión suave que la puso de puntillas y al borde de su auto control. Ella se entusiasmó ante el aumento vertiginoso de placer.

A continuación, Draco repitió el movimiento con su pecho derecho, llevando la punta a su boca y prodigando atentamente una caricia de lengua y un rudo raspado con los dientes.

Cuando Hermione miró hacia abajo se quedó sin aliento. Un hombre en cada pecho, ambas cabezas oscuras moviéndose mientras manipulaban la carne tierna, sus bocas tironeando de los pezones que parecían unidos por un delgado hilo a su clítoris.

Las sensaciones la absorbieron, desgarrando a través del freno y la compostura.

—Sí. ¡Dios, sí! —exclamó ella—. Más…

—Te ves caliente mientras te chupan los pezones, nena —murmuró Ron contra sus labios mientras le acariciaba el culo—. ¿Están excitándote?

Draco volvió los ojos ardientes y oscuros hacia ella mientras acercaba la punta dura de su pecho a los labios otra vez, arrastrándolo entre los dientes.

Los dedos de Hermione se apretaron en su pelo. Harry la chupaba con fuertes tirones que ahondaron su dolor insoportablemente. Ellos la dejaban sin aliento y húmeda. Lasciva.

Articular palabras por el momento estaba más allá de ella. Hermione lloriqueó e inclinó la cabeza.

—Wow —murmuró Ron—. Tus mejillas y tu torso están bellamente sonrosados. Me preguntó si el resto de esa piel hermosísima está también toda ruborizada.

—Averígualo —susurró Harry contra la curva del pecho.

Ron se abrió paso detrás de ella y atacó el botón de los vaqueros. Lo abrió con sus manos. La cremallera cayó después antes de bajarle la tela de algodón y las bragas diminutas por los muslos.

Esto era peligroso, los tres tocándola a la vez. Tan abrumador. Ella debería ponerle freno. Tres machos alfas así nunca serían capaces de compartirla… separados o juntos… incluso de forma temporal. Pero, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que podía rechazar algo que deseaba de tal modo? ¿Incluso encontrar las palabras cuando estaba tan abrumada por sus toques? ¿Cómo podría no experimentar su fantasía más asidua y recurrente?

En el instante en que los vaqueros y bragas despejaron sus caderas, Draco se arrodilló y los empujó hasta sus tobillos, luego le levantó cada uno de los pies para poder quitárselos. Pasó un dedo por su abertura mojada, demorándose sobre el necesitado clítoris. Cada una de sus exhalaciones rozaba la carne resbaladiza. Harry tragó su jadeo con un beso.

Ron la rodeó con sus brazos para jugar con los pezones, tan sensibles ahora que se sentían duros y muy calientes.

Sobrecargada. Abrumada. Sobrepasada. Y le encantaba.

—Vamos a llevarla a la cama —murmuró Draco.

—Diablos, sí —exhaló Ron en su cuello mientras le acunaba los pechos, manoseando los pezones.\

Harry vaciló, su boca revoloteando encima de la de ella, los ojos azules observándola cuidadosamente mientras comprobaba su buena disposición.

—Háblame —susurró él.

Hermione se mordisqueó el labio. Probablemente iría al infierno por amar a tres hombres tanto y mendigar por esto. Temía lo que el sexo le haría a sus relaciones con ellos… pero luchar contra la atracción y el corazón era imposible.

—Lo deseo —gimió ella—. Todo de ustedes. Es con lo que fantaseo cada noche. Por favor…

Tucker miró a Ron por encima del hombro de Hermione, a continuación asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

—Su cama. Ahora.

El vientre de Hermione se tensó ante la determinación de las palabras. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en el hecho de que su fantasía más ardiente estaba a punto de hacerse realidad antes de que Harry la empujara a los brazos de Ron. El musculoso bombero la cargó, alejándose de los otros y corrió por el vestíbulo. Abrió la puerta de una patada y entró pasó junto a él y corrió para apartar bruscamente los almohadones, los edredones y la sábana de arriba, de la femenina cama. Nada para impedirles deslumbrarla.

—Colócala en medio con las piernas abiertas —mangoneó.

Sin chistar, Ron hizo como Draco le ordenó. Sus miradas estaban por todas partes de ella y Hermione no podía hacer nada excepto arquearse en ofrenda.

Ron se inclinó sobre ella, concentrado en los pezones duros como guijarros bajo sus labios. Draco se arrastró hasta los pies de la cama, tomando un tobillo con cada mano y los ojos hambrientos entre las piernas. Harry traspasaba la puerta arrancándose la camisa, atrapando con su mirada verde la de ella

Hermione buscó algo para cubrirse, así podría recuperar el aliento, dar sentido a este tren moviéndose a toda velocidad. Pero Draco, con su estilo brutal se aseguró que no tuviese ningún lugar para esconderse, ninguna forma de escapar al objetivo abrasador en los ojos de ellos, que le dijeron que iban a empujarla más allá de sus límites. Se estremeció.

Sin estimuladores del clítoris aquí que pudiera ajustar a una velocidad y presión cómoda para ella. Sin vibradores delgados que encontraba fácil de insertar… y olvidar. Iban a consumirla, a llevarla más alto, más y más alto sin piedad, a empujarla y meterla bruscamente en un placer infinito hasta que fueran buenos y hubieran terminado.

Tragando, abrió la boca, asaltada por las dudas. Individualmente cada uno de esos tíos era devastador. Juntos… ¿qué pasaría si ella no podía manejar la realidad de su fantasía?

—Lo que sea que estás a punto de decir, no lo hagas.

—Draco se arrodillaba entre sus muslos abiertos, los hombros anchos asegurando que no tuviese forma de cerrarlos—. Esta es tu fantasía y vamos a cumplirla. Se lo suficiente mujer para aceptarla.

—Siéntenos —susurró Ron mientras se arrodillaba, bajándose sobre sus pechos.

—Entrégate a nosotros —agregó un Harry sin camisa, acercándose al lado derecho de la cama, frente a Ron.

Sus palabras la pusieron inflamada y dolorida. Esta tarde no había estado planeada, lo sabía, sin embargo ellos parecían tener un acuerdo tácito. Cada hombre tenía una misión y estaba listo para llevarla a cabo.

—Tal vez… algunas fantasías están mejor en mi mente.

Nunca he hecho algo así…

—¿Preferirías que te dejáramos con esos juguetes sexuales con los que te pillé, así puedes masturbarte pensando en nosotros en vez de tenernos realmente?

Ante el desafío de Ron, ella se mordisqueó el labio.

—Creo que no, Hermione —gruñó Draco, deslizando dos dedos a través de su abertura empapada antes de hundirlos profundamente dentro de ella.

Ante el involuntario aumento de placer arqueó la espalda, elevando las caderas para su toque. Clamó por él.

—Esa es una buena chica… —Su tono fue elogioso, seductor.

A su izquierda, Ron se acercó, su polla se tensaba contra los vaqueros.

—¿Ese pequeño vibrador que usas te llenará de la forma en que nosotros lo haremos? ¿Te correrás más duro con él o con nosotros?

—¡Joder! Acaba de aprisionar mis dedos —siseó

Draco, luego la recorrió con una mirada abrasadora—.

Esto te excita, gatita.

No preguntaba; lo sabía.

—Por supuesto que lo hace —Harry pasó una mano suave hasta su vientre—. Mira que excitada está, que fuerte está respirando. Estás preocupada de que no podamos tratar con esto y lastimarnos. ¿Pero qué tipo de amantes seríamos si ponemos nuestros sentimientos por encima de tus necesidades? Nos quieres a todos juntos. Vamos a dártelo.

Ellos estaban en lo cierto… al menos de acuerdo con su cerebro cargado de lujuria. Mañana, ella temía que sentiría de modo diferente.

—Prepárate para una noche dura —prometió Draco.

Oh Dios.

Las respiraciones ásperas de Ron en sus pezones pusieron sus pechos pesados y duros. Las manos de Harry pasando rápidamente por su piel abrasaron terminaciones nerviosas que hicieron saltar y vibrar todo su cuerpo. Los dedos de Draco frotando ligeramente contra el punto más sensible dentro de ella la obligaron a retorcerse y gemir.

¿Por qué no vivir su fantasía esta vez?

—¡Sí! Más…

Ron no vaciló; simplemente se abatió y tomó un pezón con la boca, duras succiones seguidas de suaves lengüetazos. Harry le abrió los labios debajo de los de él. No la devastó, sino más bien la desarmó con cada respiración, con cada beso, acompañado por la palma de la mano subiendo por la curva de su vientre y acunando su otro pecho. Entonces Draco se unió, su lengua raspando contra el clítoris antes de chupar la receptiva carne dentro del calor brutal de su boca. Hermione se levantó hacia él, implorando en silencio.

Las sensaciones no se parecían a nada que alguna vez hubiese sentido o soñado. Ella creyó que había imaginado como se sentiría su toque colectivo. Pero había estado tan, pero tan equivocada. Más intenso que una tormenta, más caliente que un millar de soles, esto desmentía absolutamente todo lo que alguna vez había creído que era el placer, eclipsaba todo lo que había experimentado con anterioridad.

—Es tan dulce sobre mi lengua —murmuró Draco con aspereza contra su muslo.

—Lo es —asintió Ron—. Y cuando ella se corre para ti, es el cielo. —Volvió la atención nuevamente a los pechos y gimió.

—Tus pezones regordetes están hinchados. ¿Duelen, cariño?

Aunque aún no dolían por el uso excesivo, ella sospechaba que eso llegaría más tarde. Y no le importaba. Ahora palpitaban. Insistentemente.

Incluso con la boca y la atención de los dedos de Harry juntos, no era suficiente para aliviarla. En cambio, con cada toque la ponían más caliente, más inquieta. Y las manos de Draco en sus caderas, la boca deleitándose en su coño, la llevaron muy cerca de la cima y lloriqueó.

Cuando esto se terminara, ¿iba a quedarle algo de cordura?

Hermione cerró los ojos, pero las sensaciones continuaron bombardeándola. Harry colocaba un beso suave e insistente en su boca, mientras los labios de Draco tironeaban su clítoris. Luego vino el susurro de tela. Abrió los ojos para ver a Ron completamente desnudo arrodillándose junto a ella sobre la cama, polla en mano… guiándola hacia su boca.

Esos ojos azules suyos eran como imanes. Calientes.

Tentándola.

Exigiendo en silencio que lo chupara. Y Hermione lo deseaba. Se humedeció los labios.

Pero, ¿qué dirían los demás? ¿Lo haría? Sí, ellos dijeron que habían dejado sus celos en la puerta, pero ahora que ella iba a tocar a uno de ellos, ¿seguiría siendo cierto?

Mordisqueándose los labios, volvió la mirada a Harry, que se inclinaba sobre su pecho derecho. Él capturó el pequeño pezón entre los labios y chupó.

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Harry?

Él se detuvo, captó la situación con un solo vistazo.

Los ojos verdes se oscurecieron, fascinándola.

—¿Quieres chupar su polla?

Incluso escuchar a Harry hacer la pregunta la llevó más cerca del borde. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Respóndele. En voz alta —exigió Draco, rozando los nudillos a través de la abertura mojada, proporcionando una fricción eléctrica donde más lo necesitaba.

Ella agarró lo que pudo de la sábana ajustable, tensándose más cerca del placer.

—Sí.

—Sí, ¿qué? —apremió Draco, esos ojos oscuros, infinitos y calientes mientras empujaba dos dedos profundamente dentro de ella otra vez.

El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó.

—Dinos exactamente lo que quieres, corazón —secundó Harry.

Dios, iban a hacer que ella lo dijera en voz alta.

—Quiero… —Jadeó en su siguiente respiración. Luego en la otra—. Quiero chupar la polla de Ron.

—Bien abierta y amplia —exigió Draco—. Tómalo profundamente.

—Sí, señor —respondió ella automáticamente ante su tono dominante.

Ron le brindó una sonrisa traviesa, luego tomó su cuello en la mano y la levantó al pene que estaba esperando. El glande redondeado estaba oscurecido y dilatado, el pene marcado con venas hinchadas.

—Lentamente —ordenó Ron.

Hermione se lamió los labios, los separó, recostándose. La proveyó de los primeros centímetros poco a poco. Ella casi chillaba con impaciencia. Luego la punta curvada del pene, caliente y ligeramente salada y húmeda, se frotó contra la lengua.

Gimiendo, él deslizó los siguientes centímetros en su boca. Hermione sollozaba. Quería más. ¡Ahora! Él se lo impedía, atormentándola. Deshaciéndola.

—Está apretando con fuerza mis dedos de nuevo —dijo Draco mordiendo las palabras.

Ron recogió la cabeza de Hermione con la palma de la mano e hizo avanzar poco a poco otros centímetros en su boca.

—Ésta es la boca más apretada y sedosa…

—Es letal para tu autocontrol —convino Draco.

—Maldita sea, se ve tan caliente. Quiero algo de eso…

—Los dedos de Harry se apretaron en los pezones.

Ella se calentó con sus palabras y pasó la lengua alrededor del pene de Ron. Él se tensó y siseó.

Percibió a Harry y Draco observar cada movimiento suyo. Sintió que la deseaban más.

—Eres una diosa —exhaló Ron mientras apretaba los puños en sus rizos y finalmente se deslizó de lleno en su boca—. Tan hermosa. Casi podría correrme sólo mirándote, nena.

El deseo de ellos la impregnó con una confianza en su cuerpo que nunca antes había tenido. Esta noche, en vez de desear una figura más delgada, se regocijó por los pechos exuberantes que Harry veneraba con caricias que dejaban hormigueantes recorridos y la succión caliente que puso su clítoris en llamas… donde Draco la manipulaba con habilidad implacable, su lengua dejando tras de sí una necesidad ardiente. Él masajeaba sus muslos regordetes, elogiando sus curvas de mujer sin decir una palabra. La gruesa polla de Ron sobre su lengua la derretía con sensualidad extrema mientras él se deslizaba dentro y fuera con un gemido tortuoso. La necesidad era demasiado grande para contenerla, demasiado para ocultarla.

La euforia daba vueltas dentro de ella. Su fantasía… su sueño más preciado… estaba haciéndose realidad.

Esta noche no tenía que elegir entre sus hombres.

En este momento todos estaban dedicados a ella. Y podría entregarse por completo a ellos sin reservas, sin temor de lastimar a alguno. Qué afortunada era.

Ayer estaba segura que la vida como la conocía se había terminado. Ahora rogaba que esto fuera un nuevo comienzo. Mientras el amor y la gratitud fluían dentro de ella, Hermione se prometió solemnemente que no ocultaría nada.

—Eso es, gatita. Aprieta mis dedos. Estás tan deliciosamente mojada y poniéndote más mojada aún segundo a segundo. Vas a correrte para mí, ¿verdad?

—¡Mmmm! —gimió ella alrededor de la carne dura en su boca.

Draco le brindó una mirada intensa de deseo y demanda. Se quemó lo último de su resistencia con la orden silenciosa de correrse. El placer circuló por todo su cuerpo, convergiendo entre sus piernas.

El dolor en el clítoris creció, se volvió más agudo.

Apretó las manos sobre las sábanas de nuevo, chupando a Ron con más fuerza mientras la necesidad aumentaba dentro de ella. Hermione metió una mano entre los cabellos de Draco. Enterró la otra entre el cabello de Harry. Arqueándose, se ofreció toda a sus tres hombres increíbles.

Un segundo más tarde el orgasmo se disparó a través de ella, lanzándola a la estratosfera. Ron se apartó cuando ella gritó, su cuerpo volando hacia el éxtasis al rojo vivo. Aquí no hubo preocupación o inquietud. Ella sentía sólo a Ron, Harry y Draco y no simplemente sus toques sino su amor por ella.

El tormento orgásmico duró una pequeña eternidad, una presión implacable de excitación y jadeante necesidad. Finalmente, Hermione cayó en cuenta de su entorno, escuchó el eco de sus chillidos en la habitación, sintió la irritación que quedó en su garganta, un remanente de sus gritos. Su respiración jadeante interrumpía el silencio.

Situado entre sus piernas, Draco le brindó una sonrisa oscura y lasciva mientras se quitaba los pantalones cortos.

—Ahora, eso es lo que quiero oír cuando te corras.

—Con suerte en los siguientes cinco minutos. Creo que soy adicto a ese sonido. —Harry se puso de pie a su derecha y se arrancó de un tirón los pantalones vaqueros.

Oh Dios, un vistazo y lo deseaba dentro de ella.

—¡Mierda, eso estuvo caliente! —dijo Ron mientras retrocedía apoyándose en los talones y se acariciaba la polla.

Se veía tan sexy acariciándose. Hermione no quería nada más que tomarlo en su boca otra vez, saborearlo hasta brindarle el tipo de liberación que él había ayudado a darle a ella. Sonriendo, él atormentó sus labios con la punta del pene, pero entonces compartieron una mirada con Draco. Un segundo más tarde, reculó. Hermione gimió en señal de protesta.

Oh… oh. Ella echó un vistazo a su jefe, ahora su amante, mientras él se comunicaba silenciosamente con Harry también. ¿Qué estaba pasando en el interior de esa mente afilada?

Un momento después, Harry asintió con la cabeza, luego la empujó más cerca de Ron, acostándose en el espacio que ella acababa de dejar libre. Sin decir una palabra, la levantó sobre su cuerpo de manera que montó a horcajadas sus caderas. A continuación, estaba metiendo ese pene grande dentro de su carne mojada, un abrasador centímetro cada vez.

Arriba, arriba, arriba, Harry empujó dentro de ella, hasta que estuvo estirada y tan ceñida que la sensación casi bordeaba el dolor.

El rostro de él estaba tenso por la concentración.

—Trato de lanzarme, amor. Pero me muero por estar enterrado por completo en tu interior.

¿Y no lo estaba todavía? Wow… Se sentía aún más grande en esta posición. Pero si él la quería así, entonces ella quería dárselo. Lo que quiera que necesitase para sentirse satisfecho compartiéndola con sus otros dos amantes.

Hermione meneaba las caderas, subiendo y bajando con suavidad… y fue rápidamente bombardeada con el roce de su erección contra el único lugar diseñado para romperla en un millón de pedazos. Con impaciencia lo tomó más hondo, sin preocuparse de nada excepto de devolverle el placer abrasador que él le daba.

—Puedes tomarlo, gatita —la voz de Draco cimbró detrás de ella.

—Maldición, nena… —Ron la miraba como si ella fuera su todo, pasó una mano sobre uno de sus bamboleantes pechos—. Bellísimo. No pensé que me correría observándote ser follada, pero estoy a un paso de hacerlo.

Harry también se veía demasiado cerca cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, al principio con estocadas suaves, probando, tanteando la capacidad de su cuerpo para tomar esos centímetros finales. Cuando la lubricación se extendió por el pene, el cuerpo de ella finalmente se ajustó para adaptarse a él.

—Estoy dentro —Harry tragó saliva—. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a durar. Joder…

Sus estocadas se alargaron, se fortalecieron, se aceleraron. Enseguida Harry bombeaba dentro de ella, empujando sus caderas contra las de él, maximizando la fricción, haciéndola tambalearse.

Justo cuando el placer trepaba por su cuerpo y se sentía frenética… mareada por la necesidad, él se detuvo.

—¡No! Por favor… —le suplicó.

—No hemos terminado, Herms —susurró él—. Te lo juro.

Un vistazo probó que Ron todavía se estaba acariciando lentamente la polla y clavando ávidamente la mirada en su boca. Detrás de ella, Draco gateó sobre la cama y… ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

No tuvo que preguntárselo demasiado tiempo. De repente, algo frío y resbaladizo tocó su entrada trasera.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Qu… qué es…? ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Draco se inclinó sobre ella.

—¿Alguien alguna vez ha hecho el amor a este culo hermoso?

Sexo anal. Su respiración salió como un silbido. Wow… había leído sobre ello, había fantaseado con sus hombres de ensueño tomándola allí. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que fantasear y hacer no eran lo mismo, y de repente estaba nerviosa.

—N… no. Nunca he sido tocada allí.

Prácticamente pudo percibir la sonrisa de Draco.

—Lo deseo, Hermione. Ahora mismo. Ser el primero.

Me aseguraré de que lo disfrutes. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es confiar en mí.

—Lo hago. —Sin dudas. Sólo esperaba que no le doliera a horrores.

Las palabras apenas habían franqueado sus labios antes de que el dedo de Draco entrara profundamente en ella. Con su coño ya lleno a reventar, el dedo se sentía enorme.

—¿Cómo puedes caber? Me siento estirada al límite.

Draco se retiró y posó la mano sobre su columna vertebral, acariciando suavemente hasta que alcanzó su culo de nuevo. La palma de la mano adoró sus curvas y ella comenzó relajarse bajo su toque.

—Encajaremos.

Si él lo decía entonces… ella le creía. Hermionele brindó una temblorosa cabeceada.

Un momento más tarde la llenó de nuevo, esta vez con dos dedos resbaladizos chorreando humedad. Cuando lo hizo, Harry metió con suavidad de nuevo su enorme verga dentro de su coño, profundo, lento, enloquecedor.

Las dobles sensaciones la sometieron y el éxtasis corrió a toda prisa por su sangre, doliendo por ser liberado.

Draco agregó un tercer dedo y los abrió ampliamente, estirándola aún más. Nuevas terminaciones nerviosas se despertaron para florecer con sensaciones que ella nunca había experimentado. Salvajes e implacables la derritieron. Hermione se tensó y jadeó.

—Relájate —susurró contra su cuello.

Hermione soltó una respiración profunda, trémula y conscientemente aflojó los músculos.

—Eso es —canturreó él mientras bombeaba sus dedos dentro de su entrada trasera.

Un fuego arrasó por su sangre.

—¡Draco!

—Intenso, ¿verdad, gatita? Sólo espera hasta que mi polla esté aquí y Harry y yo te follaremos al mismo tiempo. Vas a correrte haciéndote pedazos para nosotros.

—No puedo esperar. —Ron pasó la mano sobre el cabello de ella—. Esto es tan caliente.

Harry gruñó cuando la llenó de nuevo.

Las sensaciones aumentaron hasta un punto, uno tan alto que Hermione temió que su cuerpo se hiciera añicos. Pero ella se agarró bien, aferrando los hombros de Harry, sujetándose ante la mirada abrasadora de Ron. Cuando los dedos de Draco la dejaron, Hermione sabía lo que venía después y respiró hondo para no ponerse tensa.

La punta de la polla de Draco tanteó su entrada virgen y comenzó a abrirse paso. Enseguida encontró resistencia y ella se mordió el labio contra la punzada de dolor.

—No va a caber —ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Shh. —Draco le acarició la cadera, le besó el cuello—. Lo hará. Relájate para mí. Empuja hacia atrás. Acepta esta pizca de dolor.

Si él hubiese exigido su consentimiento ella se habría resistido. Pero la ternura de Draco fue la perdición de Hermione. Ansiaba sentirlo, complacerlo, tomar todo lo que quería darle.

Dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso, liberó más tensión de su cuerpo. El pensamiento de él profundamente dentro de ella, cada pedacito tan hondo como Harry, aceleró al máximo su sangre. A pesar de su miedo lo quería allí, a los dos completamente envueltos por su cuerpo. Quería darles cada parte de ella.

Con un gemido se empujó hacia atrás sobre Draco.

Él la agarró de las caderas y presionó contra el anillo apretado de músculos, suave pero firmemente.

Su resistencia no fue rival para él. Con un empujoncito, Draco se abrió paso.

Hermione jadeó cuando él se deslizó hondo. Lento, acompasado. Calculado. Un hilo de dolor se abrió camino en ella, pero tan pronto como lo sintió, la quemadura se convirtió en placer y gritó.

Draco avanzó hasta que sus pelotas se pegaron a ella, hasta que su torso descansó sobre la espalda de ella.

Hasta que Hermione se sintió llena y salvaje y ansió que ambos hombres la follaran. Hasta que gritó ante la necesidad fuerte y caliente justo más allá de su alcance.

—Oh, maldita sea —barbotó Harry—. Estás tan apretada, corazón.

Las manos de Draco se apretaron en sus caderas.

—La fricción. Maldita sea… ¿Lista, gatita?

Ella le dio un asentimiento de cabeza vacilante.

Rápidamente, Harry y Draco empezaron a trabajar coordinados en un ritmo de empuje y retirada que prendió fuego a cada terminación nerviosa. Se sentía tomada y adorada. Regocijándose con las nuevas sensaciones, pero protegida en los brazos de los hombres que amaba, ella voló alto. Más allá de su fantasía más oscura, la catapultaron al precipicio del éxtasis en instantes, especialmente cuando Draco frotó su clítoris y murmuró:

—Es dulce ser el primero dentro de ti aquí.

Observarte perder el control por Harry y por mí es la cosa más sexy que alguna vez he visto. Estás jadeando. ¿Lo necesitas?

Ella asintió salvajemente con la cabeza.

—Muchísimo…

Alguien gimió y Hermione levantó la vista para encontrar la mano de Ron moviéndose cada vez más rápido sobre su polla. Su tenso agarre sobre la carne turgente hizo pulsar su vientre con una nueva necesidad.

—Estoy tan caliente observándote, nena.

Así como ella disfrutaba mirándole tocarse.

—Necesito saborearte otra vez.

Él se quedó quieto y Hermione abrió la boca. No tuvo que decírselo dos veces.

El peso y el sabor de él sobre su lengua era su propio trocito de cielo. La punta de la polla estaba resbaladiza con sal y semen. Ella lo bebió a lengüetadas, llevándolo tan hondo dentro de su boca como pudo. Él siseó su aprobación y le agarró con fuerza el cabello hasta que le tomó más profundamente.

Los cuatro se movían juntos en perfecta sincronía.

Avanzar y retroceder. Meter y sacar. Suave y fuerte.

Tan profundo, tan bueno, tan caliente. El placer se derramaba sobre Hermione como la lluvia más caliente y no estaba segura si podría sobrevivir a la intensidad que continuaba incrementándose e incrementándose en su cuerpo. Ella apretó, gimoteó, los aprisionó. Y todavía la agonía aumentó, se multiplicó, hasta que la sobrepasó. El sudor apareció en su piel. La respiración se volvió errática y corta. Su corazón latía como un tambor tribal.

Luego el mundo explotó. El placer la arrasó mientras todo su cuerpo se encorvaba. Los colores estallaron detrás de sus ojos. Gimió, inspirando bruscamente, chupando la polla de Ron con más fuerza, latiendo por todo Harry y Draco. Mientras ella volaba en el éxtasis final, ellos siguieron con gemidos y maldiciones entrecortadas, cuerpos tensos y agarres apretados. El fluido caliente salpicó dentro de su cuerpo, en su lengua. Ella lo sorbió gustosa, disfrutándolo.

Entonces, temblorosa por la satisfacción, se derritió en un charco saciado, sintiéndose más amada y más completa que nunca. Había sentido su toque tan correcto. Esto era lo que ella quería en la vida… el amor de los tres hombres que eran su todo.

Ron se retiró suavemente de su boca y la besó en la frente.

—Eres asombrosa, nena.

Ella se sentía increíble. Con una sonrisa exhausta, se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Harry y él la abrazó.

Draco se retiró y se cernió sobre ella, acariciando cuidadosamente su espalda, sus caderas, la curva de su culo.

—Gracias por tu confianza —murmuró, dejando caer un beso en el hombro.

Había sido completamente su placer. Esta noche había ido más allá de sus deseos más salvajes… y esperanzas.

En el fondo de su mente se preguntaba… ¿Eso era un presagio de lo que vendría o una fantasía que no podía durar?

* * *

Vale Malfoy

SALESIA

Manue01


	9. Capitulo ocho

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Shayla Black de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 8

En el instante en que Hermione le abrió la puerta, Harry se deslizó dentro de la pequeña casa y la abrazó bruscamente. Ella había estado en Liverpool sólo treinta y dos horas, pero se sintieron como cuarenta millones.

Él no podía dejar de cubrirle la boca roja y perfecta con la suya, abriéndose paso a empujones para conectarse con ella de cualquier forma que Hermione le permitiera, para probar el sabor de su beso.

En lugar de eso él saboreó vino. Mierda.

Apartándole los rizos de las mejillas, le clavó la mirada en los ojos oscuros. Preocupados e inseguros. Su estómago se revolvió y cayó.

—Habla conmigo, corazón.

—Zabini me ofreció el trabajo.

Harry trató de no entrar en pánico. En su lugar, cerró la puerta principal y la tomó de la mano llevándola hasta el sofá. Se sentó y la puso en su regazo.

—¡Soy demasiado pesada para ti! —trató de bajarse tímidamente.

Él se mantuvo firme.

—Eres perfecta. Quédate quieta.

El hecho de que le hubiesen ofrecido un trabajo a más de dos mil kilómetros de distancia lo perturbaba. ¿Las buenas noticias? Ella no se veía feliz.

—No es una sorpresa para ti—murmuró Harry, acariciándole el cabello—. El hombre ha estado tratando de engatusarte para que te alejes desde hace tiempo.

Herms asintió con la cabeza, con aspecto cansado y muy pálido.

—Me ofrece mucho dinero y libertad profesional.

—Draco te daría lo mismo si lo quisieras.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puede. En la oficina, la esposa de su socio principal lidera el equipo de asistentes legales, que es el trabajo que Zabini me está ofreciendo.

Draco me ha dado todo lo que ha podido.

El estómago de Harry cayó en picado. Sabía que era mejor no ofrecerle lo que fuera que ella pensara que carecía económicamente. Hermione siempre había sido ridículamente independiente. Quería hacerlo por sí misma.

—No conoces una maldita alma en Liverpool.

—No —dijo de manera miserable. Las lágrimas fluyeron y sus ojos enrojecidos le dijeron que no era la primera vez en el día de hoy que había llorado—. Mi familia, mis raíces, mis amigos están aquí. Pero este trabajo representa todo por lo que he luchado profesionalmente. Zabini no pudo haber sido más amable o estar más entusiasmado si yo le hubiera dicho qué hacer. Me presentó a todo el mundo en la oficina y francamente son maravillosos. Luego él y su esposa me invitaron a su casa a cenar. Le di mi visión de un gran equipo de asistentes y la aceptó por completo…

El desasosiego en las tripas de Harry se acercó al terror.

—No hagas nada apresurado, corazón. Te amo; lo sabes. Y no soy el único. —Por mucho que le doliera tener que admitirlo, haría o diría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla en Londres—. Sabes que Ron y Draco también tienen fuertes sentimientos por ti.

—Sí, y yo los amo a todos. No quiero dejar a ninguno.

—Se mordisqueó el labio—. Así que me siento como si tuviera que elegir entre mis aspiraciones y mi corazón. Duele. El domingo por la noche… —Sus pestañas se movieron trémulamente y la expresión en sus ojos de chocolate se veía tan ardiente—. No sé cómo te sentiste al respecto, pero fue todo lo que yo siempre había esperado y más.

Harry respiró profundamente tratando de encauzar la avalancha de deseo y furia que le cayó de inmediato.

Sí, él sabía que ella había estado emocionada por haber cumplido su fantasía, pero había sido más que una marca en su lista de tareas sexuales pendientes.

Cada vez que ella se arqueó, en cada jadeo y toque, Harry había percibido su amor por todos ellos.

Observarla chupándosela a Ron mientras él se enterraba profundamente dentro de ella, sentir el deslizamiento de la polla de Draco al otro lado de la división delgada de su carne… ¡Maldita sea! Se restregó una mano por la cara.

No se podía negar que el simple recuerdo de aquella noche lo ponía más duro que el diablo. Quería llevar a Hermione a la cama otra vez, pasar horas dentro de ella hasta que le entregase cada pedacito de sí misma a él… y a los otros tíos. El domingo por la noche se había desencadenado algo primitivo en él. Fuera de control. Nunca había estado tan malditamente excitado.

O cabreado. Otros dos hombres estaban tocando a la mujer que amaba, con la que quería casarse y llenarla de su semiente. Y en lugar de estar molesto o celoso y enfrentarse a ellos por los derechos de exclusividad de Hermione, se había permitido cada instinto hedonista que alguna vez hubiese reprimido y la folló con ellos.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan retorcido?

En su pequeña cocina el sábado por la tarde, cuando ellos por primera vez plantearon la posibilidad de hacerle el amor de manera colectiva, él tragó su sacudida inicial de deseo. Sólo había estado haciendo esto por Hermione, para no perderla. Ella tenía que eliminar esta fantasía de su organismo antes de poder elegir al hombre con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, ¿verdad? Se mintió a sí mismo que no le gustaría nada de eso.

Entonces ella besó a Ron justo ante sus ojos. Algo dentro de él se rompió. La furia surgió, sí, pero el deseo mandó todo al diablo. Ver como la tocaban y la excitaban había hecho algo a su cerebro, a su sentido de lo correcto e incorrecto. De repente, ya no existía más. Sólo sabía que necesitaba conseguir estar desnudo con ella, observarla perder el control… y no necesariamente conducirla al orgasmo a solas.

Él la había agarrado, besado, poniéndose aún más caliente al observar a Draco pellizcar sus pezones dulces y pequeños. Acariciar el otro pecho al mismo tiempo le había dado el tipo de emoción enferma a la que nunca hubiera imaginado que respondería. La vergüenza y la excitación eran una combinación terrible y adictiva.

En el momento en que su jefe le había puesto la boca en el coño, y ella se había arqueado y gemido, Harry supo que había encontrado una emoción nueva que nunca deseó tener. Pero una de la que nunca podría prescindir. Ver y sentir a Draco abrirse paso en su culo y cautivarse con la respuesta de ella… no había manera de que pudiera privarse de eso.

Mierda.

Incluso ahora estaba tambaleante y excitado. Claro que le encantaría tenerla a solas. Hacer el amor a Hermione fue una experiencia sublime. Verla disolverse en un charco de necesidad femenina entre los tres había sido la experiencia más alucinante de toda su vida.

Maldijo.

—Sé que la noche del domingo era tu fantasía. —Volvió a maldecir silenciosamente cuando su voz tembló.

—¿Tú la odiaste mucho?

¿Mentir o decir la verdad? ¿Cómo podía admitir que le encantó ver a otros hombres tocándola? Pero, ¿cuánto más rastrero sería si era deshonesto?

Antes de que pudiera esclarecer sus pensamientos, el teléfono móvil de Hermione sonó. Ella lo sacó de su bolso.

—¿Hola?

—¿Regresaste de Liverpool, nena?

Ron. Harry reconoció su voz a pesar de que Hermione tenía el teléfono apretado en su oreja.

—Estoy aquí. Entré hace quince minutos.

—Te extrañé.

Ella le lanzó una mirada ansiosa.

—Yo también te extrañé.

—¿Te interesa algo de compañía? Quiero saber de tu viaje. Acabo de librarme del servicio y me di una ducha.

La polla de Harry se apretó. Hermione titubeó.

—Um… —Se mordisqueaba el labio titubeante mientras lo miraba—. Harry está aquí.

—¿Sí? ¿Él te tocó ya? —Ron sonaba igual de excitado por esa perspectiva como Harry.

Hermione se lamió los labios. Su respiración se aceleró. Maldita sea, a ella también le gustaba.

Él apretó la mandíbula. Ninguno de los dos iba a ayudarlo a oponerse a lo que tan enfermiza y desesperadamente deseaba.

—No, acaba de llegar. —La voz de Hermione había descendido, cobrado un tono ronco.

—¿Te gustaría que él te tocase, cariño? ¿Estás dolorida?

A través de su camisa, los pezones se endurecieron. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Sus pestañas se agitaron. Harry se puso duro imaginando con exactitud lo que podría hacerle… con ayuda del bombero.

La necesidad se retorcía en las tripas de Harry.

Dios, iba a lamentar esto…

Deslizó una mano sobre su pecho tenso, manoseándole el pezón y agarró el teléfono de Hermione.

—La estoy tocando ahora. Su pezón quema la palma de mi mano. Trae tu culo acá.

Harry terminó la llamada y tiró el teléfono encima del sofá cercano de la sala de estar. Luego volvió la mirada caliente nuevamente hacia ella.

Hermione dejó caer la mandíbula.

—De los tres, pensé que tú lamentarías muchísimo la noche del domingo y rehusarías hacerlo de nuevo, pero… quieres que Ron venga y…

—No me hagas decir una maldita palabra. —Apretó la mandíbula—. Sólo abre la cremallera de esa pequeña falda y deshazte de las bragas. Necesito poner mi boca sobre ti ahora.

Ella parpadeó unas pocas veces, pareciendo ligeramente aturdida y tan jodidamente sexy. Harry tragó, la paciencia menguando frente al deseo abrasador.

Al final, Hermione extendió una mano detrás de ella.

La cremallera chirrió en el silencio y ella la bajó.

A continuación la prenda cayó de sus caderas, revelando las bragas de encaje negro. Todo el cuerpo de él se tensó, el corazón aporreando mientras caía de rodillas y se las quitaba de un tirón.

Pálida, rosada y desnuda excepto por unos pocos rizos sobre el montículo justo por encima del clítoris. Él extendió la carne con los pulgares, clavando la mirada. Deseando. Pero probar su sabor mientras ella estaba de pie… simplemente no iba a funcionar. Quería regodearse con ella y necesitaba tumbarla.

Harry le arrancó la blusa con un amplio movimiento, luego la levantó y la recostó en la alfombra de la sala de estar. Siguiéndola abajo, gateó entre sus muslos y los separó.

—Dime que quieres esto, Herms.

Ella sólo vaciló un instante, pero la espera casi lo mató.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la voz ronca murmuró:

—Lo quiero. Muchísimo. Estoy encantada que estés bien con ello.

Harry tragó y subió la mirada por su cuerpo, a su rostro.

—Verte feliz y bien es el placer más grande en la vida. Quiero dártelo todos los días.

—Gracias. No puedo elegir…

Discutir parecía inútil. Sólo existía el deseo.

Él pasó la lengua a través de su hendidura y ella dejó de hablar. La satisfacción lo atravesó con fuerza y acarició el pequeño nudo de nervios, sintiéndolo ponerse duro bajo su toque.

—Maldita sea, sabes tan bien. —Tan adictiva y única que no pudo resistirse a otro lengüetazo… y no lo intentó. En lugar de eso, bajó la cabeza hacia ella, inhaló su aroma, las fosas nasales dilatadas. Luego fijó su boca sobre Hermione una vez más, pasándole la lengua con una amplia lamida que la hizo retorcerse.

Ella le agarró puñados de pelo. El cuero cabelludo de Harry picaba ante la urgencia de Hermione y él gimió.

—¡Dios, sí! Te amo, Harry.

Tanto su corazón como su polla se hincharon.

—Yo también te amo. Y adoro hacer que te corras.

Ron entró de sopetón en la casa.

—¿Dónde está? —cuando echó un vistazo, se detuvo—.

Jódeme, esto es caliente.

Dando un portazo, Ron comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos. Harry volvió su total atención a Hermione, pero el ruido de tela le dijo que Ron se despojaba de la ropa con cada paso. El corpulento bombero rápidamente se dejó caer al lado de ella, tomándole la mano, viendo como Harry metía suavemente las manos debajo del culo de Hermione y las ponía de nuevo sobre las caderas, arrastrándola aún más cerca de su boca expectante.

—Eso es, hombre —gimió Ron—. ¿No es malditamente dulce?

Maldita sea, él no tenía idea… Y no iba a levantar la boca para contestar.

Ron captó la indirecta o perdió la paciencia para esperar la respuesta. Entonces, tomó una mano de Hermione entre las suyas y pasó rápidamente la otra sobre su abdomen, hasta su pecho desnudo.

—¿Eso se siente bien, nena? ¿Harry va a hacer que te corras?

Ella gimoteó, se tensó y Harry la sintió asentir con la cabeza. Con su toque, ella se calentaba. Bajo su lengua, se inflamaba. Su humedad se juntó, se acumuló. Él la lamía con avidez, queriendo todo lo que tenía para dar. Debajo de él, Hermione clavaba los talones en la alfombra y levantaba las caderas.

Él la mantenía firme en el suelo, haciéndola tomar un golpe de su lengua tras otro. La sangre de Harry ardió cuando su clítoris se endureció aún más.

Una sombra cayó sobre el cuerpo de Hermione y él levantó la mirada para ver a Ron rodear su cuello con una mano grande y besarle la boca roja con un hambre que quemaba la sangre. Los pezones apretados y la piel sonrojándose aún más.

Dios, no podía esperar para estar dentro de ella.

Harry le daba lengüetazos con renovado fervor, el cuerpo de ella diciéndole que estaba cerca. Él quería ordenar que Ron le chupara los pezones, pero se negaba a quitar la boca de su dulzura. Dio gracias a Dios que el bombero leyó su mente y su boca bajó suavemente por el cuello, mordisqueando, luego devorando la piel suave, antes de que sus labios se cerraran alrededor de una punta respingona.

Hermione gritaba, arqueaba la espalda. Harry en verdad no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esta tortura.

Tenía que estar dentro de ella.

—¿Tienes alguna experiencia con el sexo anal? —le preguntó a Ron.

El otro hombre levantó una ceja aleonada y sonrió.

—Lo adoro.

—Ponte a ello —ladró Harry.

Ron se frotó las manos.

—Joder, sí. Enseguida vuelvo.

El bombero salió corriendo de la habitación y Harry se puso de pie, quitándose la camisa de un tirón impaciente.

—Espera —murmuró Hermione, levantando las caderas de nuevo y bajando la mano para frotarse—. Estoy ardiendo. Por favor…

Bajándose la cremallera, la atravesó con una mirada ardiente.

—Oh, vamos a hacer que te corras, cariño. No lo dudes.

Harry no podía quitarse los pantalones lo suficientemente rápido. Los bajó de un tirón por las caderas hasta los tobillos y se los quitó de una patada. Un instante después, cubrió el cuerpo de Hermione y aplastó su boca debajo de la de él, separándole los muslos con los suyos. Reprimió el impulso de hundirse en su sexo de un solo empujón. Se negaba a arriesgarse a lastimarla. En lugar de eso, guió su polla hacia la abertura mojada y empujó lentamente.

El cuerpo de Hermione lo succionó, apretando, sujetando, quemando. Cada músculo de él se tensó y el deseo de correrse comenzó a arder en sus pelotas. Hermione azotaba su autocontrol y envolvía su corazón. Todo en ella… suavidad, aroma, sensualidad… lo llamaba.

Retorciéndose contra él, trataba de tomarlo por completo. Harry sentía su cuerpo estirándose, abriéndose para él lentamente, como una cortina descorriéndose para revelar una obra de arte.

La impaciencia irritaba, pero él apretó los dientes y reprimió el deseo de apurarla. En cambio dejó que la tortura exquisita de su carne apretada lo rodeara, acribillando su columna vertebral al igual que un rayo.

Sobre todo, le gustaba estar desnudo dentro de ella.

Era muy consciente del hecho de que nunca le había hecho el amor con un condón… y que ella no tomaba anticonceptivos. Estaba listo para lo que fuera que ocurriera y tenía que creer que ella también, o habría insistido en látex por todas partes.

—¿ apretada? —susurró Ron cuando regresó a su lado con una botella de aceite para bebés en la mano, observando todos sus movimientos—. ¿Te sientes bien, nena?

—Él quema… —ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se arqueó, se levantó hacia él de nuevo.

El gemido de necesidad de Hermione y sus mejillas de un rosado intenso lo excitaron como ninguna otra cosa... al igual que saber que Ron los observaba con ojos hambrientos.

Hermione arrojó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo besó con desesperación y él no pudo contenerse. Se lanzó hacia adelante, deslizándose dentro por completo, ahora bañado por su calor y su crema, ahogándose en líquido deseo.

Con Ron a punto de unírseles, las cosas iban a ponerse muchísimo más calientes. Maldito sea, él no iba a sobrevivir con su cordura intacta.

Rodando sobre su espalda, Harry llevó a Hermione con él, las piernas de ella dobladas y sujetas cada lado de sus caderas. De pronto, ella estaba arriba y él se deslizó profundamente, frotando la punta de su polla en ese lugar que siempre la hacía tambalearse.

Alejándose lentamente, Ron abrió la botella pequeña, vertió algo del líquido claro en la palma de la mano, luego la aplicó en su pene, masajeándolo con golpes duros. Hermione se extendió para envolver su pequeña mano alrededor de Ron. Ante la vista, la polla de Harry pegó un salto. Empujó más fuerte.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, se tensó. Podría decir cuando ella le agarró los hombros, se mordisqueó el labio, gimió largo y bajo y luego se apretó insoportablemente, que Hermione estaba al borde.

Ron escapó del agarre y la acarició mientras rodeaba su cuerpo hasta que se ubicó detrás de su forma curvada. Él se encorvó, viendo como Harry se empujaba contra su cuerpo, una dura estocada detrás de otra.

—Fuiste creada para que nosotros te follemos, cariño. —El bombero le agarró las caderas para sujetarla.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra la dolorosa insatisfacción ardiendo en sus venas.

—Date prisa.

—No quiero lastimar a nuestra chica —lo regañó Ron, conteniéndose, atormentándolos.

Permanecer inmóvil, sin hundirse en el ceñido calor de Hermione, era un potro de tortura, desgarrándole mente y cuerpo.

Finalmente, sintió a Ron avanzar suavemente dentro de ella, separar con fuerza su apretado anillo, luego deslizarse, más profundo. Debajo de él, los ojos oscuros de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y ella dejó escapar un grito de lamento.

—¿Te hace daño, cariño? —Si la lastimaba, haría que Ron se detuviera o lo molería a palos.

Entonces el otro hombre se hundió de lleno y tendiéndose sobre la espalda de Hermione, le acarició los pechos. Sus pestañas se movieron trémulamente y entreabrió los labios. Su placer era la cosa más sexy que alguna vez había visto.

—No —susurró—. Increíble…

Por encima del hombro de Hermione, llamó la atención de Ron y el otro hombre asintió con la cabeza. Por tácito consentimiento comenzaron a llenarla lentamente, alternando estocadas. Al igual que la noche del domingo, el calor y la presión robaban el aire. Literalmente. Cuando él agarró las caderas de Hermione y se movió, ella gritó, arañó y se tensó.

Detrás de ella, Ron le aplastó el cuerpo con el suyo, empujándola contra el pecho de Harry mientras se hundía. Harry le besó todo el recorrido del cuello hasta capturar la boca mientras los dedos de Ron le rodeaban el clítoris, los labios sobre el hombro de Hermione.

—Estás cerca, cariño.

—Muy cerca —suspiró ella.

Harry gemía mientras la besaba de nuevo, hundiéndole profundamente la lengua cuando su polla lo hacía. Estaba jodidamente cerca también.

—Más rápido —exigió Ron.

Aumentaron la velocidad como los pistones de un motor, avanzaban y retrocedían en sincronía perfecta. Él se concentró en mantener el ritmo, para raspar su punto G con la punta de su pene, para tragarse todos sus grititos eróticos.

Luego Hermione latió en torno a él, se apretó con fuerza, apartando bruscamente su boca con un grito.

Su cara y su pecho resplandecían intensamente sonrosados, los pezones alcanzaron su punto máximo, su cara perdida en la pasión.

Contener el orgasmo se hizo imposible y Harry dejó ir su autocontrol con abandono, cediendo todo por Hermione… su moral, su corazón, su alma. Si ella los necesitaba a los tres para estar satisfecha durante el resto de su vida, entonces él la complacería, feliz. En un segundo plano, sintió a Ron agarrotarse y echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito mientras colapsaba también.

Un momento después, Hermione se desplomó sobre el pecho de Harry, cerrando suavemente las pestañas.

—Gracias —susurró.

Harry la abrazó, y por encima de ella Ron sonrió y se retiró.

Esto no era el vivieron-felices-para-siempre que había imaginado con Hermione, pero en el lapso de unos pocos días se había dado cuenta que era algo que podría aceptar de buena gana… si podían mantenerse los cuatro juntos y evitar que ella se mudara a Miami.

Veinte minutos después, Harry besó los labios de Hermione con ternura y salió a buscar una pizza. Ron hizo lo mismo, prometiendo volver con refrescos y ensalada y la regañó por su despensa vacía.

Tan pronto como salieron, Hermione se puso los restos de la blusa y las bragas. En un minuto iba a sacar fuerzas para ponerse una bata, pero por ahora estaba saciada, besuqueada, acariciada y… completamente eufórica.

Excepto por el preocupante hecho de que no había sabido de Draco desde la noche del domingo.

Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó en busca de su teléfono móvil. Acababa de inclinarse a por su bolso sobre la mesa pequeña en la sala de estar cuando la puerta se abrió. Ella se dio vuelta. La blusa resbaló, dejando al descubierto su pecho. La mirada de Draco fue directamente a él, una bolsa apretada en el puño.

Tensó la mandíbula y ensanchó la nariz.

—Ya han estado aquí, te follaron.

La furia estaba estampada en el rostro de él. El estómago de ella pegó un salto con nerviosismo.

—Sí. Sabes que no puedo elegir entre ustedes y tú dijiste…

—No te di permiso para hablar.

La furia caliente se apoderó de Hermione. Envaró la columna.

—Eso podría funcionar en el dormitorio y en la oficina, pero, por lo demás, tú no me dices a mí qué diablos hacer.

Draco cerró de un portazo y se acercó con paso impetuoso.

—Eres mía. La noche del domingo fue un error. Nunca planeé compartirte de nuevo. Así que para que puedas follarlos…

—En primer lugar, nunca dije que era exclusivamente tuya. —Ella puso bruscamente las manos sobre las caderas—. En segundo lugar, yo elijo con quién me acuesto y cuándo. Y en tercer lugar, ellos no hicieron, como tú tan falto de elocuencia dijiste, follarme. Hicieron el amor conmigo. Me extrañaron. Así que, ¿cómo mierda… acabas de entrar en mi casa y comienzas a gritarme?

Él se detuvo, respiró hondo, luego inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza.

—Estoy tan acostumbrado a pensar en ti como mía. Te extrañé. Quería ser el primero… el único… en darte la bienvenida a casa.

—Todos acordaste dejar los celos en la puerta.

Con una mueca de dolor, Draco soltó el aliento en un siseo.

—Lo encuentro más duro de lo que esperaba.

Desde el principio, Hermione había sabido que Draco era posesivo, exigente y difícil, pero después del domingo tenía la esperanza de que hubiesen dirimido esta cuestión.

—Esa noche dirigiste una gran parte de la acción. Estabas tan excitado como yo. Tú…

—Pensé que era un acontecimiento único.

—Eso no es cierto. —Ella atizó su pecho con un dedo—.

Les dije que no podía elegir. Todos prometieron cooperar. Harry y Ron lo hacen.

—Apuesto a que —dejó caer la bolsa, la agarró del codo y la acercó—. Harry se abrió camino directo de regreso a tu coño, ¿no? La tenencia presume propiedad, cariño. No creo que Harry no se imagine que eres sobre todo suya.

¿Estaba Harry contando con eso? Ella no lo creía pero…

—Él y Ron compartieron de buen grado.

Draco alzó la barbilla, la ira estampada en su rostro.

—Y yo apuesto que Ron no estuvo satisfecho con otra mamada. ¿Folló ese culo bonito? ¿Mi culo?

—Dios, sencillamente no aprendes. Es mi culo y gustosamente se lo di.

De repente, Draco enterró las manos en los rizos sueltos de Hermione, se inclinó hacia ella, y aspiró su aroma en el cuello.

—No me gusta la idea de que te toquen. No me gusta no tener el derecho de conservarte sólo para mí. Me destroza el miedo de que nunca seas mía.

La rabia de Hermione se desinfló.

—Soy tuya. Soy tan tuya como de ellos. Me gustaría poder cambiar lo que siento. ¡Dios, no sabes cuántas veces lo he deseado! Sería mucho más fácil si mi corazón pudiera elegir a uno… y si sus corazones no se hicieran pedazos si lo hiciera. Pero nada de eso es la realidad. Así que tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo. En conjunto.

—Sólo dame una oportunidad. —Su voz era sofocada, ronca mientras presionaba la frente en la de ella—. Ellos no entienden lo que tú deseas como yo lo hago. Te daré lo que necesitas.

Mientras ella tragaba, la inquietud hizo vacilar el corazón de Hermione. Sí, él sabía una cosa que ella ansiaba ardientemente, tal como ella sabía que él podría darlo. Esa pizca de su dominación, hacía menos de una semana, provocó tanto palpitaciones como miedo en lo hondo de ella.

Se lamió los labios.

—Draco…

—Shhh. —Su mejilla restregó la de ella, la barba de un día suavemente áspera, mientras se dirigía a la boca y la cubría con un beso seductor que presionó, atormentó e hizo el amor con ella.

En contra de su voluntad su enojo se deshacía, y cuando le acunó la nuca con la mano y se hundió más profundo en el beso, Hermione sintió que su impecable autocontrol comenzaba a desaparecer.

Besando su recorrido por la mejilla, él movió suavemente la palma sobre la clavícula, hacia el hombro, tomando la blusa andrajosa, arrojándola al suelo.

—Sí, esa es mi chica hermosa. Los pechos bonitos y desnudos para mí.

Se inclinó y levantó la bolsa a sus pies encima del sofá y la abrió con una mano. Luego le chupó el pezón en la boca y acunó el pecho con la otra mano. La succión caliente la sacudió hasta los dedos del pie.

Había estado feliz, satisfecha, antes de la llegada de Draco. Con un solo beso, la puso sensible, hambrienta, dolorida.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la camisa de él.

—Draco…

—Lo sé, gatita. Voy a hacerlo mejor —prometió mientras chupaba el pezón de nuevo, mojándolo.

Levantó la mano hacia ella y puso algo sobre la punta dura. Con una sonrisa, lo regulaba y jugueteaba con ello. Ella no podía ver más allá de sus manos, pero podía sentirlo. Algo se apretaba poco a poco alrededor de su pezón, firme, entonces se puso tirante, apretando al punto del dolor. Ella jadeó.

—Magnífico —exhaló Draco, luego besó la punta.

Cuando él se echó hacia atrás, Hermione miró hacia abajo. Un anillo ajustable. Con pequeños pesos. La sensación de tirantez, pesadez, la golpeó.

Ella boqueó en busca de aire, luego lo miró en estado de shock.

—Impresionante, ¿no? Me encanta que te guste.

Oh, Dios, lo hacía.

Cuando se inclinó al otro pezón y repitió el proceso, otra oleada de placer la invadió. Dos veces más grande, el doble de potente. Ella se tambaleó, volviéndose para afirmarse en el respaldo del sofá.

—Mmm —canturreó él contra su oreja con satisfacción, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, las palmas apoyadas contra el vientre—. Eres tan jodidamente sexy. Supe en el momento en que nos conocimos que eras todo lo que yo necesitaba. —Subió suavemente la mano por el torso y ella se arqueó contra él—. Eso es. Siénteme…

Con delicadeza, tiró de los anillos pequeños. Su clítoris tuvo una descarga eléctrica. Su coño se cerró con fuerza. Ella clavó las uñas en los cojines.

—Sí, te gusta esto. He traído más para darte.

Metió la mano en la bolsa otra vez y sacó algo tan rápidamente que ella no pudo ver qué. Hasta que le agarró uno de los brazos y se lo dobló detrás de la espalda… y algo frío y metálico chasqueó con fuerza alrededor de sus muñecas.

La estaba esposando.

—No, Draco. No puedes…

—Shh. —Le acarició el brazo libre.

Hermione estaba tensa, pero bajo el toque de Draco, lentamente sus músculos se relajaron. La palma de la mano la tranquilizó, la apaciguó. Sus labios se movieron como plumas por el hombro de Hermione, por la nuca, y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. El deseo quemaba dentro de ella, Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su pecho. Empujó su culo contra él, y él se apretó contra ella, duro como piedra.

—Te lo daré todo. —Hermione le rodeó la garganta con la mano y le susurró al oído—. Pero te haré suplicar antes de dártelo.

Hermione no pudo encontrar las palabras para responder. Él le brindaba la dominación que ella secretamente anhelaba desde la primera toma de consciencia de su sexualidad. Y él no quería nada más que atarla y darle órdenes. Draco entendía y trataba de satisfacer sus fantasías más prohibidas.

Ella lo amaba tanto. Siempre había sido posesivo y esperar que él perdiese toda la sensación de celos en unos pocos días no era muy realista. Un día a la vez…

Mientras tanto, la había hecho desear ardientemente esto… a él. Sólo él podría brindar el placer con un toque de dolor que ella anhelaba.

Así que cuando la palma de la mano de Draco patinó por el brazo libre de Hermione de nuevo y envolvió los cálidos dedos alrededor de él, llevándolo con suavidad hacia atrás de la espalda, ella no luchó.

Un segundo después, las esposas se cerraron herméticamente alrededor de su otra muñeca. Estaba bien y completamente atada.

—Maldita sea, esta es la cosa más erótica que alguna vez he visto, cariño, tú con mis esposas.

Su respiración era difícil ahora. Como la de ella.

Luego los labios de Draco ascendieron por su cuello.

Extendió la mano rodeándola para acunar su mejilla y le volvió la cabeza hacia él. Sus bocas se encontraron, la de él abierta, devoradora, implacable. El calor la invadió por todas partes y cuando él arrastró los dientes sobre el labio de abajo, ella gimió.

—Eso es… —alentó él en voz baja—. Sólo sométete.

Un momento después la tomó de los hombros y la guió para inclinarla sobre el respaldo del sofá. Con las manos esposadas a la espalda, ella no pudo hacer nada cuando él subió arrastrando la palma de la mano por su columna vertebral, luego coló los dedos en el cabello de Hermione y agarró con fuerza. El deje de dolor en su cuero cabelludo hizo juego con la incomodidad de tener las manos atadas a la espalda, luego se mezcló con los pesos deliciosos y constrictivos colgando de sus pezones. Las sensaciones conflictivas la bombardearon, sobrecargando su cuerpo.

Él le pegó en el culo. Con fuerza.

Ella gritó fuerte. El escozor y el placer se esparcieron. Hermione gimió.

—Conoces las reglas, Hermione. Callada a menos que te estés corriendo y sólo cuando yo te dé permiso.

Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Buena chica. Recompenso la obediencia.

Intentémoslo de nuevo.

Otro azote. Esta vez en el otro cachete, más arriba. Ella se tensó, pero ahogó los sonidos apretando los labios.

—Muy bien —la alabó él, acunando su pecho y tirando con fuerza del anillo.

Hermione respiró fuerte, pero no gritó.

—Pezones tan apretados y pequeños. No puedo esperar para chuparlos.

Maldición, ella se correría en el acto si lo hiciera.

Todo entre sus piernas se había convertido en un dolor ardiente, el clítoris incluso latiendo al ritmo de los latidos del corazón. Su sangre estaba en llamas… y ella se sentía tan vacía sin él. Con sus muñecas esposadas, era incapaz de quitarse la camisa o las bragas o tocarlo. No se le permitía siquiera decir una palabra.

Totalmente a su merced. Hermione mentalmente puso el grito en el cielo en contra de ello… aunque ardía por más.

—¿Estás tan excitada como tus pezones sugieren? —la punta de los dedos pasaron apenas rozando su abdomen en línea recta hasta sus rizos, luego se deslizaron en su abertura, para acariciarle el clítoris—. Ah, mira cuán mojada estás.

Levantó los dedos enfrente de la cara de Hermione, confirmando lo que ella ya sabía: Estaba empapada.

—A ti te gusta cuando te doblego a mi voluntad —le dijo con voz rasposa en su oreja—. Y me pone malditamente duro hacerlo.

Hermione respiraba erráticamente, muriendo por lo que fuere que Draco hiciese a continuación. Necesitaba tanto correrse…

Una vez más, la mano se conectó con su culo, abrasándole la piel. Luego él repitió el azote en el otro cachete. Otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. Ella se retorcía, sin estar segura si se arqueaba lejos de la zurra… o cerca de ella. Cada vez que se movía, la fricción de sus pliegues mojados casi la hacía perder la cabeza. Su sangre se precipitó a su culo, a su coño, acumulándose, inundándola, excitándola.

La zurra no fue breve… ni suave. Con cada palmada, tomó intensidad y velocidad.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se retorció, se arqueó. Pero la mano en su pelo aseguró que no se moviera mucho.

—Vas a correrte. —No era una pregunta.

Él conocía su cuerpo tan bien.

—Sí, señor.

—No hasta que te diga. —La zurra cesó, sus manos bajaron casi respetuosamente por su culo—.

Apetitoso y encendido. Quiero ver tu culo así todos los días.

Oh, Dios mío. Su útero se apretó con fuerza, liberando más humedad. Ella estaba muy cerca del orgasmo.

De pronto, a Hermione no le importaba qué castigo invocaba, siempre y cuando pusiera fin a este tormento.

—Ayúdame.

Guiándola para levantarse, la espalda en el pecho de él, le murmuró al oído.

—No debes hablar.

A continuación palmeó su cachete derecho otra vez.

La respiración de Hermione vaciló en su pecho y el calor anegó su piel, deshaciendo su orgullo.

—Pero yo te necesito. Necesito…

—¿A mí para follarte? —gruñó él.

—Sí. Por favor, sí. Ahora.

—Hmm, implorando. Me encanta. Te perdonaré por hablar esta vez. Dime lo que quieres.

—¡Todo! —restregó el culo contra él, la abrasión de su piel sensible contra los pantalones casi la deshizo.

La risa baja retumbó en su oído.

—Quitemos estas bragas.

El aire acondicionado hizo efecto y el aire frío atacó sus pezones. Él pasó apenas rozando los nudillos a través de ellos y ella jadeó, apretando los puños impotente en la parte baja de su espalda.

Jeremy enganchó las manos en la cintura de las bragas y las bajó hasta la mitad de los muslos… y las dejó allí. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar la giró, luego la levantó contra su pecho con una mano debajo del culo. Sus pezones se frotaron en la camisa almidonada, el sexo mojado contra la cremallera. Estaba a punto de volverse loca.

Dando la vuelta al sofá, Draco la puso encima, abriéndose la cremallera de los pantalones mientras la miraba a la cara. Ella se inclinó para chupar los tentadores centímetros de acero duro en su boca, pero él se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de ella, agarrando con una mano la botella de aceite para bebé aún apoyada sobre la alfombra. Un segundo más tarde la abrió y se puso en las palmas, frotando el aceite con un puño duro sobre toda su polla.

El estómago de Hermione se tensó.

Él levantó bruscamente la cabeza y le envió una mirada de rayo láser.

—¿Qué voy a hacerte?

Ella tragó con fuerza.

—Follar mi culo.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Y tú me quieres, ¿no?

—Sí —susurró ella.

Con una sonrisa ceñuda, Draco la atrajo hacia él y la sostuvo contra el pecho con un brazo debajo de sus rodillas dobladas. La mano sosteniéndole la espalda desapareció por un momento, luego ella sintió la punta de la polla presionando en su entrada trasera.

En esa posición estaba completamente indefensa.

Además de las manos esposadas, él ahora mantenía unidas sus piernas mientras lentamente se hundía en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. El hormigueo que se propagó sobre ella se sentía como si alguien le metiera electricidad pura, en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella jadeó, se tensó, con la respiración temblorosa y entrecortada. Y todavía él presionó más adentro, más y más adentro.

Hasta que estuvo hundido hasta las pelotas y ella juraría que se iba a partir en dos. Draco se sentía enorme en esa posición. Y con sus nalgas todavía en llamas por la zurra, la sensación la ahogó.

—Y ahora voy a follarte. Duro. Y tú vas a tomarme, a correrte para mí y sentir lo mucho que te deseo.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para hacer comentarios antes de que él la levantara con sus brazos fuertes y la bajara sobre su polla. La fricción aturdió su mente y sus sentidos mientras él se deslizaba apasionadamente dentro de ella.

Cada centímetro pareciendo penetrar más hondo que nunca, especialmente cuando las caderas de él subían para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Hermione y se metía de golpe.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, casi al del borde del orgasmo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Oh… oh!

—Suplica dulcemente —le exigió él entre los dientes apretados—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Más fuerte —gimió ella—. Déjame correrme. Lo necesito…

—No puedo esperar más para ver que te deshaces por mí.

Él bajó la cabeza y se metió el pezón en la boca. Combinado con el pequeño anillo, la sensación era casi demasiado. Cuando él le soltó las rodillas y acarició todo el recorrido entre los muslos, los dedos rodearon el clítoris y Draco apenas tuvo que tocarla antes de que ella explotara con un caleidoscopio de colores detrás de los ojos. Ella se sacudió, se agitó violentamente cuando el placer hizo erupción debajo de su piel. Gritó hasta que se lastimó la garganta, hasta que se quedó sin respiración, hasta que las lágrimas bajaron corriendo por sus ojos. Y todavía el éxtasis la ahogaba, dejándola en carne viva, temblorosa y jadeante.

En lugar de ir más despacio, Draco la levantó y la sentó sobre las rodillas, la cara en el apoyabrazos. Una vez más, la agarró del pelo, metió profundamente la polla en su culo, luego descargó la palma de la mano sobre su culo una y otra vez hasta que ella gritó con otro orgasmo agónico y él se corrió con un gemido largo y duro.

—No más follar a Harry y Ron sin mi permiso. ¿A quién perteneces? —El puño apretado en el pelo—. Dime.

Hermione abrió la boca para refutarle… en cierta forma. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

—No a ti, imbécil.

¡Harry!

De repente, Draco fue apartado de un tirón de ella y Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry estrellar su puño en la mandíbula de Draco.

* * *

Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y perdon por no haber actualizado, espero les guste

sjrodgers23  
Vale Malfoy  
Diable DreamsSALESIA 


	10. Capitulo nueve

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Shayla Black de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo cuando el puñetazo de Harry se estrelló contra la mandíbula de Draco.

La cabeza de su jefe dio la vuelta y él se tambaleó sobre una rodilla.

Por un momento interminable, la tensión absorbió el aire de la habitación con un jadeo silencioso. Todo el mundo se congeló. El silencio aturdía.

Ella lo rompió.

—¡Alto! Oh, Dios mío. —Ella salió gateando del sofá, los brazos aún esposados en la espalda, las bragas pegadas a sus muslos, para mirar furiosa a Harry—.

¿Tú lo golpeaste?

Después de frotar su mandíbula agraviada, Draco se abrochó los pantalones y se volvió hacia Harry. La furia hervía en sus ojos.

—Hermione es mía. La tomé, como es mi derecho.

—¡Espera un minuto! —protestó Hermione, mirando ferozmente a Draco—. Nunca dije eso.

Harry la empujó detrás de él protectoramente y se inclinó sobre Draco, presionando con la ventaja de su altura ligeramente superior.

—Ella no es una posesión. Y tú no tienes ningún derecho a golpearla.

¿Golpearla? La mandíbula de Hermione cayó. ¿Cómo podían estos dos hombres que se sentían tan correctos en su vida haber llegado hasta esta situación tan equivocada?

—Ella está aquí —señaló Hermione—. Y esto es ridículo. Que alguien me quite las esposas.

Harry le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la deslizó a su lado. Ella podía sentir su mirada crítica en su trasero.

—Dios mío, ¿qué hiciste? No sólo están sus manos atadas como un criminal, sino que su culo está rojo brillante.

—Su piel lleva maravillosamente bien una zurra. Ella está bellísima amarrada. Y lo ha disfrutado. —La voz de Draco sonaba como si estuviera moliendo vidrio con los dientes.

—Mierda, no es posible. —Harry negó con la cabeza—.

Es demasiado independiente para querer ser tu felpudo.

—Tío, creo que Draco está diciendo la verdad —salió al paso Ron mientras se acercaba a Hermione y ponía un brazo alrededor de ella. Examinó su cuerpo desnudo, demorándose entre las piernas—. Su coño está empapado.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando la mortificación y el temor se deslizaron por ella. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a todo el mundo?

—Alguien que me quite las esposas —exigió. Tal vez entonces podría poner en orden esto. Porque en este momento, este tren estaba en la vía rápida hacia el desastre.

Draco y Harry se movieron en dirección a ella, pero Ron ya estaba sacando la llave de las esposas de la bolsa de juguetitos de Draco.

—Pregunta antes de lanzar golpes la próxima vez.

Podrías encontrarte con que ella está perfectamente dispuesta.

Tanto las palabras como el tono de voz de Draco eran razonables.

Hasta que se arrastró hacia atrás y pegó un derechazo a la mandíbula de Harry que hizo tambalear a su amigo convertido en amante.

Hermione gritó.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Draco volvió una dura mirada sobre ella, el pecho le subía y bajaba con respiraciones rápidas y bruscas.

—No dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros otra vez.

—¡Basta! —exigió ella.

Cuando finalmente Ron vino al rescate con la llave de las esposas y las abrió, ella movió los hombros y agarró un cojín del sofá para cubrirse, luego se volvió hacia Harry.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Imaginaste que esta pelea me excitaría? No te pedí que defendieras mi honor —los miró a ambos. Ni uno ni otro se veían contritos precisamente, pero hicieron una mueca de dolor. Era un comienzo.

—Ya les dije que no puedo elegir a uno —prosiguió—.

Todos dijeron que entendian y reprimirian sus celos. Mi primer error fue tener esperanzas de que pudieran lograrlo. No, retiro eso. Mi primer error fue enamorarme de tres hombres. Ser incapaz de elegir fue el segundo. Pero pueden estar seguros que no cometeré más errores.

Rápidamente desencajó los anillos pequeños de sus pezones y se los arrojó a Draco. Luego echó una mirada acusadora a Harry y salió violentamente de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo la puerta del dormitorio… y echando la llave.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora?

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. La tarde del domingo, cuando había regresado del motel de mierda del pequeño pueblo, había temido que una relación con todos o con uno de ellos no iba a funcionar. No, si ella estaba siendo honesta, lo había sabido. Sin embargo se había dejado seducir por los tres, por su fantasía de ser feliz con todos ellos. Los hombres habían tenido la mejor conducta, no porque hubiesen resuelto sus diferencias, sino más que probablemente porque habían acordado temporalmente enterrar sus celos, así ella rechazaría la oferta de trabajo de Zabini y se quedaría en Liverpool.

Mordisqueándose una uña rota, Hermione se sentó sobre la cama.

A parte del genial sexo grupal, ¿qué había cambiado desde que ella se tragó la botella de vino y obtuvo la resaca desafortunada?

Nada. No, eso no era del todo cierto. Los celos se habían intensificado.

Draco seguía siendo dominante y posesivo. Y Harry aborrecía la forma en que la trataba, a pesar del hecho de que algo dentro de ella lo necesitaba.

Y como Draco adivinó, Harry mentalmente se había tildado como su hombre. Claramente, él la compartía físicamente porque eso le excitaba.

Un shock para ella. Probablemente incluso un shock para él. Pero ni por un segundo la hizo imaginarse que quería compartirla sentimentalmente.

De ninguna manera se podía esperar que Ron hiciera de árbitro todo el tiempo… suponiendo que lo quisiera. Aún antes de que se hubieran convertido en amantes, a él le disgustaba no tener suficiente tiempo a solas con ella.

¿Podría complacer alguna vez a todos ellos?

¿Hacerlos sentir lo suficientemente seguros de su relación con cada uno de ellos para acabar con el resentimiento y la pelea?

Hermione suspiró. Su fantasía de los tres hombres que amaba se había convertido en una pesadilla.

En los últimos nueve días se había lanzado a un abismo emocional. Su situación había pasado de difícil a realmente jodida.

¿Podría trabajar alguna vez al lado de Draco y no recordar exactamente cuán deseable y sumisa la había hecho sentir? ¿Podría alguna vez invitar a casa a Ron como amigo para ver una película de nuevo y no pensar obsesivamente en la sensación de su boca sobre ella, en él muy hondo dentro de ella? Y Harry, él ya no podría ser su amigo sólido como una roca que la ayudaba siempre a atravesar las pruebas y las adversidades. Ahora él sería el amante alfa en la mente de Hermione para siempre, metiendo su grueso pene en ella… y dirigiendo a Ron para hacer lo mismo.

El hecho de que su relación con ellos nunca pudiera ser lo que había sido nueve días atrás era totalmente culpa suya. Los hombres… eran lo que eran y era su culpa esperar que pudieran aceptar esto. O pensar que ella los podía cambiar.

A estas alturas, Hermione sólo podía discernir un único curso de acción… y el mero pensamiento le exprimía el corazón. Las lágrimas escocían y caían.

—¿Hermione? —llamó Ron suavemente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Así que él o se había alistado como voluntario o había sido designado para hacerla salir. No ocurriría hasta que estuviera bien preparada.

En lugar de responder, él nunca se rendiría si sabía que ella estaba escuchando, se arrastró hacia el baño, llevando a rastras la maleta que había empacado para su viaje a Liverpool y abrió la ducha.

Treinta minutos más tarde se puso los últimos toques de lápiz labial, agarró su maleta de nuevo y con una respiración honda, salió resueltamente por la puerta del dormitorio.

Los tres hombres permanecían esperando allí, Ron sentado, Harry golpeando nerviosamente el pulgar en su muslo y Draco paseándose de un extremo de la sala a otro. Tan pronto como entró en el vestíbulo, todos se giraron hacia Hermione… y corrieron hacia ella en una pared de testosterona.

—Hermione, por favor no te enojes. —Harry estaba frente a ella, bloqueándole el camino—. Sólo quería protegerte.

—Y librarte de mí —apuntó Draco—. De lo que ambos necesitamos, cariño.

Ron empujó con el codo a Harry a un lado y tomó su cara con las manos ásperas.

—Por favor, nena. Vamos a hablar. Podemos resolver esto.

—No. —Ella negó con la cabeza—. No podemos. Es mi error. Ustedes no estan creados para este tipo de relación, ni siquiera temporalmente. A estas alturas, ni siquiera estoy segura de que yo lo esté.

Ya que no puedo elegir entre ustedes y creé este desastre, depende de mí repararlo. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Harry echó un vistazo a la maleta que Hermione hacía rodar detrás de ella.

—¿Yéndote?

—¿Ves otra alternativa? Porque yo no. No puedo vivir con sólo uno de ustedes y ustedes, claramente, no van a ser felices compartiéndome. Todo entre nosotros ha cambiado y no podemos volver atrás. Dile a mi madre que llamaré y le explicaré. Draco, renuncio efectiva e inmediatamente. Ron, por favor, riega mi jardín hasta que la casa se venda.

Soltándose bruscamente de sus contactos y secándose las nuevas lágrimas, Hermione luchó contra el deseo de abrazarlos y darles un beso de despedida. ¿Los vería alguna vez de nuevo? ¿Podría estar en la misma habitación con ellos nuevamente y no derretirse enferma de amor a sus pies? No y mejor salía de aquí antes de que perdiera su determinación y se olvidara de lo mucho que lastimaba a todo el mundo en lugar de recordar cuánto los amaba.

Draco la agarró del brazo una vez más.

Hermione miró hacia atrás, sabiendo que su corazón destrozado estaba en su rostro.

—Por favor. Déjame ir…

Después de un largo momento. A regañadientes él la soltó.

Mordisqueándose los labios, Hermione atravesó deprisa el vestíbulo, arrastrando la maleta. Agarró su bolso y abrió la puerta de entrada. ¡Vete! ¡Sal!, se dijo a sí misma. No podía hacerlo sin volver la vista a ellos por última vez.

Se veían desolados. La angustia de Harry brillaba en sus ojos. La desolación azotaba la cara de Draco. Ron apretaba la mandíbula y los puños, pareciendo a un suspiro de las lágrimas auténticas. Sus tripas se apretaron. Sus rodillas se doblaron. Ella les había hecho esto. Ahora tenía que irse para que la cura pudiera comenzar.

—Siento mucho que no pudiera funcionar. Loss amo a todos. —Tragó saliva—. Sean felices.

Una semana avanzó lentamente. Luego otra. Y cada vez que Draco salía de su oficina y veía a su asistente legal temporal sentado en el escritorio de Hermione, la angustia lo golpeaba otra vez.

Maldita sea, no dormía. Ni comía. Ni se concentraba en otra cosa excepto en Hermione.

¿Dónde diablos se había ido? Por supuesto, él había llamado a Zabini la mañana siguiente para preguntar si Hermione había aceptado el trabajo. El hijo de puta se negó a contestar, pero su tono petulante le dijo a Draco todo lo que necesitaba saber. O al menos eso había pensado. Pero su viaje rápido a Liverpool hacía unos pocos días y la búsqueda exhaustiva por la oficina de Zabini no había producido evidencias de que Hermione trabajara allí. O planeara hacerlo.

El trabajo por el que su rival había entrevistado a Hermione estaba cubierto por otro asistente legal.

Pero Draco sintió en sus entrañas que Zabini sabía con exactitud dónde estaba Hermione.

Él no tenía ni puta idea. Ninguno de ellos la tenía.

Desafortunadamente, ella había cambiado su número de teléfono móvil. Dado de baja su cuenta de correo electrónico. Había usado cada contacto que conocía para averiguar si Hermione había comenzado un nuevo trabajo de asistente legal. Y según Harry, sus padres no hablaban tampoco. Ron había utilizado algunos amigos policías e investigadores para tratar de encontrarla. Todo fue en vano.

Ella los había abandonado completamente. Draco no podía eludir la verdad de que él era en gran parte culpable. Mierda, ella les había advertido desde el principio que no podía elegir… y ellos se habían negado a creer que no podían utilizar el tiempo, el dinero, el sexo y el amor para obligarla. Había sido un bastardo celoso y había roto la relación entre ellos.

Ahora lo lamentaba muchísimo.

Un monótono dolor de cabeza palpitaba entre sus sienes. Draco miró el reloj. Ocho de la noche. Había estado trabajando las últimas catorce horas, sin comer casi nada y finiquitando aún menos. Pero, ¿por qué diablos debería irse a casa a un condominio vacío, aunque con vista al lago y hacer un balance de justamente cuán jodidamente vacía estaba su vida sin Hermione Granger?

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo levantar la mirada.

Ron y Harry estaban de pie allí. No los había visto desde la terrible noche en que Hermione los había dejado. Había hablado con cada uno una vez… el tiempo suficiente para sacarles la promesa de llamarle si ella se ponía en contacto con ellos y ellos para obtener una promesa del mismo tipo.

—¿Habéis tenido noticias de ella?

Harry se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

—Sí. Cuando ella sabía que estaba trabajando y lejos de mi teléfono, me dejó un mensaje de voz. Está en la ciudad debido a la boda de su primo este fin de semana. Ha pedido vernos a todos a las diez en punto de la mañana del sábado en su casa. —Sus hombros cayeron con un gran suspiro—. Fue bien clara de que no deberíamos asumir que esto significaba que estaba regresando a casa para quedarse o deseaba reanudar una relación amorosa con alguno de nosotros.

Draco apretó la mandíbula. Esa era Hermione, completamente osada cuando quería serlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Aparte de querer tal vez otra oportunidad para leernos la cartilla, no sé.

—Yo tampoco.

Se produjo un largo silencio y Draco caviló sobre esa última noche con Hermione otra vez.

—¿Qué pasó esa noche? ¿Realmente? —Miró fieramente a Harry—. No pudiste pensar ni por un segundo de que realmente la lastimaría.

Harry dejó caer la mandíbula, lo que sugirió a Draco que sin duda había enloquecido.

—¿Qué otra jodida cosa iba a pensar? La habías atado, así podías golpearla. De donde yo vengo, eso es abusar de una mujer y no iba a quedarme de pie allí y mirar.

¿El gilipollas nunca ha oído hablar de BDSM?

—Ron comprobó que ella estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

—No veo cómo. —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Su culo estaba rojo brillante. Claramente se veía la huella de tu mano sobre la piel clara. Había lágrimas corriendo por su cara, joder.

—De correrse con tanta fuerza. ¿Eres tan ciego? ¿Tan ignorante de lo que significa ser dominante con una mujer?

—Oye, soy completamente alfa.

Ante la objeción de Harry, Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No es lo mismo.

—No lo es —dijo Ron.

—¿Qué, estás de su lado? —dijo Harry mordiendo las palabras.

—Estoy a favor de quien quiera que pueda entender esta mierda y traerla de vuelta aquí —apuntó el bombero.

—Entonces deja de ser tan santurrón —espetó Draco—. Vi cómo la mirabas. Estabas cabreado… pero también estabas duro.

Harry entornó los ojos.

—Ella estaba desnuda, yo estaba furioso, no ciego.

No te atrevas a sugerir que me correría por golpear a una mujer.

—Por asestarle un puñetazo, no. —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Por zurrar su culo y verlo enrojecerse para ti, creo que podrías.

—Estás equivocado —insistió Harry.

—No me preocupo por el retorcimiento de Harry o la falta de ello —cortó Ron—. La verdad es que algo sucedió esa noche y ninguno de nosotros lo manejó bien. Ella estará de regreso en tres días y nos quiere ver. Esta puede ser nuestra última oportunidad.

Las palabras de Ron dispararon el miedo a través de Draco, pero maldita sea si él no estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Supongo que todos estamos todavía enamorados de ella?

—Sí —confirmó Harry.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

—Has dado en el puto clavo.

Draco tragó. Ahora la reconciliación se hacía difícil. Pero si él no aceptaba los deseos y las necesidades de Hermione por encima de las propias, si no la amaba lo suficiente para comportarse como un hombre, ella vendría y se iría el sábado y tal vez nunca apareciese de nuevo.

Si, de algún modo, estaba dentro de su poder, necesitaba asegurarse que eso no sucediera.

—Bien —afirmó Draco—. Hasta que la jodimos, ella nos quería a todos nosotros. Hermione no cambia su cabeza o su corazón tan fácilmente, así que vamos a trabajar desde el supuesto de que eso siga siendo cierto.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora estás bien con eso?

—Estar sin Hermione es mucho, mucho peor que compartirla. Si ella nos necesita a todos…

—Suspiró—. Yo la quiero feliz y la necesito en mi vida. Ya que todos aún la amamos, vamos a tener que aprender a trabajar juntos y a llevarnos bien.

La mandíbula de Ron cayó.

—Wow. No estaba seguro de que tú llegaras allí.

Realmente la amas.

—Sí.

El bombero miró a Draco de manera desafiante.

—Si ella está de acuerdo en quedarse, sabes que eso significa que todos vamos a follarla, probablemente todos los días. Y vas a tener que lidiar con eso.

—Ya lo sé. —No es que le encantara el hecho. Pero era la realidad—. Su felicidad es lo más importante y sé que ustedes nunca la lastimarian.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti. —Un tono mortal se deslizó en la voz de Harry.

—¡Maldita sea, qué vaquero cabeza dura! La dominación no se trata de convencer a golpes a una mujer a la sumisión; sino de ganar su confianza. La tarea de un Dominante es entender los deseos más profundos de su sumisa y dárselos. Parte de eso significa que premia el comportamiento obediente y castiga el indebido. Ella otorga confianza y él la ejerce, probando que es digno, entonces él gana más y puede llegar a lo más profundo de sus necesidades.

—Tiene razón —asintió Ron.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —se volvió Harry hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

El bombero se encogió de hombros.

—Hice la cosa D/s con una novia en la universidad.

Me encantó.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Hay algo sexual que no hayas probado o no te haya gustado?

Ron pensó. Cerca de dos segundos más tarde, negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—No.

—No llego a entenderlo. —Suspirando, Harry se restregó una mano por la cara—. Pero voy a intentarlo.

—Piensa con tu polla y no con tu educación de caballero. —Algo de la rabia de Draco se escurrió—.

Empujé los límites de Hermione y ella me demostró que estaba realmente preparada y feliz para más.

Harry no dijo nada durante un largo minuto.

—Trataré de estar bien con eso… con tal de que ella aún nos dé otra oportunidad. No lo sé… Al menos prometo preguntar antes de golpearte de nuevo.

Draco se echó a reír, sintiéndose más liviano de lo que se había sentido en las últimas semanas.

—Eso es un buen comienzo y yo haré lo mismo… pero creo que tengo una idea, también.

* * *

Gracias y ya solo queda un capitulo el viernes lo publico

alexf1994

Diable Dreams

Vale Malfoy

Kasmira17

SALESIA


	11. Capitulo diez

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a Shayla Black de la serie dulce y ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

Gracias

Kasmira17

Lun Black

Manue01

Nuriaa27

Ross severus cullen

alexf1994

anges80

apple201992

lobalunallena

maicolpotter861027

nonaloka

olibe

sjrodgers23

sofy malfoy

* * *

Capítulo 10

Hermione alisó su falda por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos, luego presionó una mano en su estómago revuelto. Daba golpecitos con los dedos del pie en un gesto nervioso.

Los muchachos estarían justo aquí de un momento a otro y era todo lo que podía hacer para no perder el contenido de su estómago.

¿Cómo reaccionarían a lo que tenía que decir? Ella había imaginado un millar de escenarios, pero aún no lo sabía. La hora siguiente podría ser la más larga de su vida.

A las diez en punto exactamente, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Su estómago pegó un salto, se acalambró. Respiró hondo, luego trató de encontrar un momento zen mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría.

Al otro lado había tres hombres maravillosos. Dios, estaban todos tiesos y quietos con sus caras silenciosamente anhelantes. Harry tenía una expresión tan arrepentida. Nunca había visto a Ron tan taciturno. Draco se veía exhausto. Él nunca había sido alguien de revelar sus emociones, pero hoy llevaba el corazón en la mano.

Hermione cerró los ojos por un momento. La irrevocabilidad resonó dentro de ella como un toque de difuntos. Esto iba a matarla.

—Buenos días. —Dio un paso atrás—. Enten y…

La sala de estar tenía demasiados recuerdos.

Malos recuerdos. Cada vez que pasaba, todo lo que veía eran los puñetazos repartidos. Oía los ecos de las amenazas y los insultos lanzados.

No, no aquí.

—Vamos al estudio —murmuró.

Ellos la siguieron en silencio. Ron iba en primer lugar detrás de ella. Es curioso como conocía su perfume almizclado tan a la perfección. Harry lo seguía. La forma en que arrastraba los pies cuando caminaba era inconfundible. Draco iba el último… una sorpresa. Ella había esperado que entrara primero de sopetón e hiciera las mayores exigencias. ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Una vez que llegaron a la familiar habitación, ella a propósito se sentó en un sillón reclinable de una plaza de la habitación. Todos los hombres se detuvieron delante del sofá y se sentaron a regañadientes. Sin decir una palabra, sabían que lo que ella tenía que decir iba a cambiarlo todo.

—Sé que os preguntareis por qué os llamé aquí.

—Espera. —Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, pareciendo como si fuera a explotar si no conseguía hablar—. Pido disculpas por todo. Pensaré antes de actuar…

—Gracias. Pero eso no cambia nada.

—En realidad esperamos que lo haga —respondió Ron—. Hemos hablado. Sabemos que la jodimos mal.

Ella suspiró.

—No fue sólo la pelea.

—Te preocupa todo lo que hay detrás de eso; lo entendemos —aseguró Draco.

Entonces su ex jefe se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación. Hermione observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras él se acercaba.

—No lo hagas —protestó ella.

No tenía la fuerza para resistirse a él… a ninguno de ellos.

—Shhh. No te… tocaré… —suspirando, se dejó caer de rodillas a sus pies—. Por favor. Sólo escúchanos.

¿El más duro, el abogado de Devon que más-va-a-la-yugular, suplicando? Ella no supo que decir. Tragó saliva. El hielo alrededor de su corazón ya se estaba agrietando. ¿Cómo diablos podría detenerlo cuando Draco la miraba como si ella tuviera su corazón y su alma en la palma de la mano?

—Sé que lo que vayas a decir es… el final. —Harry dobló las manos en su regazo—. Tienes esa mirada en tu cara. Pero antes de que lo digas, nos gustaría tratar de arreglar las cosas…

—No funcionará. No puedo… No… elegiré y ustedes no pueden compartir, ni siquiera por un tiempo. Así que sólo… no nos lastimemos más unos a otros.

—Sé que no vas a elegir. No te obligaremos a intentarlo —prometió Draco.

—Con el tiempo lo haras. Sobre todo tú.

—No eres sólo mía —barbotó Draco, tomándole las manos—. Eres nuestra. Estaba poniendo mis exigencias por encima de tu felicidad. Ahora sé que no puedo. Nunca he compartido bien.

—Se encogió de hombros y le brindó una sonrisa tensa—. Síndrome de hijo único, supongo. Pero te veías… radiante cuando estabas con todos nosotros y lo siento, pensé que podía tener eso para mí. Si nos dieras una segunda oportunidad, nunca volvería a interponerme entre tú y los demás.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Una promesa bellísima. De padre y señor mío. Su corazón saltaba con las posibilidades… antes de chocar contra la realidad.

—Es fácil de decir… y difícil de hacer. Me dirás lo que piensas que quiero escuchar ahora, pero no es en serio. Como la última vez…

—La última vez que todos hicimos el amor contigo a la vez, yo estaba pensando que te concedería esta última fantasía antes de reclamarte solo para mí. Ahora, lo he comprendido.

¿Lo hizo? ¿Realmente?

—Pero cuando nuestra situación los ponga a prueba…

—Pruébanos ahora —insistió Draco—. Mientras me ames, puedo lidiar con cualquier cosa.

Se veía tan sincero que Hermione dio un respingo.

—¿Y esto no es alguna táctica para hacerme elegir con el tiempo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Te lo juro.

—Esto somos nosotros queriendo amarte, nena —dijo Ron—. De cualquier forma que necesites ser amada. Siempre y cuando nos quieras de nuevo.

¿De verdad? ¿Realmente habían hablado de lo que había salido mal?

Tal vez no debería hacerse esperanzas. Sabía que quería mucho de estos hombres. Y aún existían más barreras entre ellos.

—¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Puedes aceptar lo que necesito de Draco?

Algo cruzó el rostro de él mientras se tensaba. Resolución. Se puso de pie, cuadró los hombros. Sus ojos verdes y compasivos se endurecieron cuando la miró con demanda.

—Ponte de pie. Te voy a mostrar exactamente lo que puedo aceptar, corazón.

¿Hermione? No se podía negar que la orden en su voz le disparó el pulso, haciendo eco entre sus piernas.

Lentamente, de forma vacilante, se puso de pie.

—¿Qué es?

—La próxima vez más rápido. Ahora deshazte la falda.

Los ojos de Hermione casi se salieron de las órbitas. ¿Esa orden había venido de su dulce amigo Harry? Y su tono… profundo, restallando como un látigo, apremiante.

Hermione se sintió humedecer, pero se obligó a refrenar el deseo.

—No sé hacia dónde va todo esto, pero realmente tenemos cosas importantes…

—Deshazte. De. La. Falda. —Harry dio un paso fuerte hacia ella, su expresión era caliente e impaciente.

Ellos habían planeado esto. Hermione lo entendió en ese momento. Realmente los tres habían hablado sobre los problemas entre ellos y cada uno trató de aceptar su parte de responsabilidad. Draco prometió que la compartiría, Ron juró que la amarían de cualquier forma que lo necesitara y ahora Harry había adoptado una capa dominante para complacerla.

Se mordisqueó el labio. ¿Era posible que de verdad tuvieran la intención de hacerlo funcionar?

No. Ella había estado allí, había hecho esto con ellos. Pero su resolución titubeó. Había sido tan desgraciada las últimas dos semanas. Unas pocas semanas atrás se había despertado en una ciudad extraña, en un apartamento desconocido, con un trabajo poco familiar y lloró a moco tendido. Había recibido más noticias impactantes y…

¿Cuál era el mejor curso de acción en esto? ¿Cortarlo totalmente antes de que cualquiera se lastimara más? ¿Los escuchar y esperar que, por algún milagro, todos ellos pudiesen hacerlo bien?

Hermione se conocía. Si se levantaba y se alejaba ahora, siempre se lamentaría de no haberlos escuchado hasta el final, especialmente cuando había tanto en juego.

Tragando, extendió la mano para alcanzar su cremallera y la bajó. Tan pronto como la falda se quitó de en medio de sus muslos y reveló su pequeño tanga de encaje blanco, Ron siseó, Harry jadeó y Draco maldijo.

Sus piernas se volvieron débiles.

—Bien —elogió Harry—. A continuación, la camisa.

Estaba chiflada. Certificada. Pero con unas pocas palabras y sus miradas absortas y muy calientes, sus pechos se habían puesto pesados, sus pezones duros. Masturbarse con el pensamiento de ellos ya no hacía nada en ella. Necesitaba sentirlos.

Al pasar la camisa por encima de su cabeza, reveló el sujetador de corte bajo de encaje haciendo juego, los montículos de sus pechos empujados hacia arriba, bien altos.

—Sí. —La palabra de Harry fue una caricia larga y ella respondió, tensando el cuerpo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —La voz de Hermione temblaba.

—Señor —interrumpió Draco—. Llámalo señor. ¿Lo tenemos claro?

Dios, eso la hizo apretar su sexo. Ahora estaba realmente mojada.

—Sí, señor.

—Ron, termina de desnudarla —exigió Harry.

El bombero se levantó del sofá, su polla hacía una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones cortos. Llevaba una media sonrisa lasciva, luego clavó los ojos en dirección a Draco.

—Sabes que voy a tocar todo, a poner mi boca por todas partes.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy esperando.

Esto era surrealista. Draco se sentó a sus pies. Harry estaba a mitad de camino en la habitación, dando órdenes. Ron cruzó la sala a pasos agigantados con toda la intención de… ¿qué? ¿Desnudarla? ¿Follarla? ¿Mientras los demás miraban?

Las rodillas de Hermione casi flaquearon. Ron posó un beso sencillo, reverente sobre sus labios.

—Te extrañé, nena. Me arrancaría el corazón y te lo daría, si eso es lo que necesitas para ser feliz.

Sus palabras la dejaron perpleja. La postraron. Ellos no creían que ella necesitaba eso, ¿verdad?

No obstante, les había pedido demasiado. Cuando habían sido incapaces de dárselo, se había ido intempestivamente. Enojada. Tal vez podría haber funcionado… y había estado demasiado asustada de quedarse atrapada en medio y destruir completamente la relación con los tres por intentarlo.

—Sólo ámame —susurró—. Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Él sonrió, los ojos azules danzaban con picardía mientras ponía las manos alrededor de sus hombros.

—No tienes idea de lo bien amada que vas a ser…

Antes de que pudiera procesar el comentario, él bajó acariciando por su espalda. Un minuto más tarde, el sostén cayó al suelo. Las manos de Ron estuvieron inmediatamente debajo de sus pechos, sosteniéndolos, elevándolos. Le chupó los pezones uno a la vez, mojándolos, raspándolos, haciendo círculos con la lengua.

Hermione se agarró de sus hombros fuertes buscando apoyo, sintiendo las miradas de Harry y Draco sobre ella. Harry se veía excitado; ella lo esperaba. Draco observaba con una mirada oscura, embelesada. ¿No estaba listo para matar a Ron? ¿De verdad?

Un momento más tarde, los pensamientos se dispersaron cuando Ron le retorció los pezones y su boca se movió a la deriva por su cuello.

Mientras ella temblaba en el agarre de Ron, Harry se acercó más.

—Ahora las bragas.

Ron dio un paso atrás y todos ellos se quedaron mirando, esperando impacientemente, queriéndola desnuda. Entonces ellos podían… ¿qué? Hermione no lo sabía, pero lo que fuera, se sentía genial estar con ellos, hacerlos llevarse bien, aunque fuera temporalmente, jurando que entendían sus necesidades. No podía durar, pero trataban de probarle algo… y ella no tenía la voluntad de rechazarlo.

Enganchando los pulgares en las tiras alrededor de las caderas, se bajó y quitó las bragas meneándose.

—Dáselas a Draco —ordenó Harry.

¿Así ellos podrían sentir lo mojada que estaban? Rotando por diez tonos de rojos, accedió.

Inmediatamente, Draco las levantó a su nariz e inspiró.

—Está lista.

—Bien. —Harry la miró con aprobación—. Abre las piernas. Draco va a observar como Ron hace que te corras.

Temblando, miró a Draco. ¿Podría realmente manejar esto o se sentiría con ganas de agarrarla, penetrarla profundamente y advertir a los demás de no continuar, enseñando los dientes y gruñendo una amenaza?

Si él pudiera observar y no interferir… y no asumir que nunca tendría que compartirla de nuevo… sería un gran paso adelante, una puerta definitiva a nuevas posibilidades.

Con el estómago apretado por los nervios se hundió en la silla, apoyó el trasero sobre el borde y abrió las piernas. Ella estaba respirando con fuerza ahora; Draco los miraba fijamente por encima del muslo, su cara a menos de treinta centímetros de sus pliegues mojados. Él se lamió los labios… pero nada más.

En cambio, Ron se ubicó frente a ella, en cuclillas entre los muslos, Draco contuvo la respiración, esperando. Diablos, ella esperaba sin aliento también. Pero Ron no los mantuvo a ninguno de los dos en suspenso por mucho tiempo.

Separó los pliegues con los pulgares y dejó caer la boca sobre su clítoris dolorido, lamiéndola y chupándola, no como si fuese un banquete, sino la persona más preciada del planeta. Nunca había sido tan tierno. Siempre divertido. Siempre físico. Siempre dispuesto. Pero esto… la adoraba con cada aliento, movimiento y toque.

Hermione arqueó la espalda y sus ojos se empañaron.

Ron tomó las caderas en las manos. Hermione trenzó los dedos en los de él. Con las manos unidas se movieron juntos, mientras la tensión y el placer aumentaban con cada latido del corazón.

—Córrete para Ron, amor —ordenó Harry.

No había ninguna forma de que pudiera rechazar esa petición. Un segundo más tarde, ella se sacudió, estremeciéndose cuando el deseo ascendió y estalló violentamente, dejándola boyante y serena. Ron continuó bebiendo a lengüetazos de ella con delicadeza, como si se resistiera a dejarla.

A través de la habitación, la voz exigente de Harry atravesó la neblina de Hermione.

—Haz el amor con ella.

Ron la apartó bruscamente de la silla, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada inquisitiva de ella. ¿Aquí mismo? Cuando ella se recostó sobre la alfombra, lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Draco, ahora a menos de dos metros de distancia.

—¿Eres feliz? —Su mirada oscura conectada con la de ella mientras Ron arrojaba sus ropas.

Hermione recaló en la cara amada de Draco, en busca de cualquier señal de agonía.

—No si tú eres miserable.

—¿Lo amas?

—Los amo a todos ustedes. Lo sabes…

—Si él te hace feliz, soy feliz. Sólo… —se ahogó Draco—. No puedo perderte de nuevo.

Ella quería preguntarle cómo sabía que mañana o el día después no se volvería a conectar con sus tendencias celosas. Pero Ron trepó entre sus muslos y exploró su abertura mojada.

—Espera —espetó Harry, luego contempló a Draco—. Herms no se ve convencida de tu sinceridad aún. Necesitas tomar un papel activo ayudando a Ron a follarla. Siéntate detrás de ella y pon su cabeza en tu regazo.

Así. Bien. Ahora toma las piernas de Hermione y mantenlas separadas. Obsérvalos.

El requerimiento era sorprendente, llevando la idea de compartirla a un nivel completamente nuevo. ¿Se suponía que Draco ayudaría a otra persona a tener sexo con ella? Internamente sabía que debería estar escandalizada, tal vez hasta horrorizada.

En cambio, la excitación que Ron había saciado con su boca, saltó con vida nueva, llamas de necesidad abrasaron su clítoris una vez más.

Especialmente cuando Draco siguió las instrucciones de Harry, sujetándole las piernas en las rodillas, las levantó y se las abrió de par en par.

Un momento después, Ron comenzó a alimentar su cuerpo hambriento con su polla, unos pocos centímetros de granito tras otro al ritmo más lento y enloquecedor. Ella se agarró con fuerza de él y Ron siseó, manteniéndose por encima de ella sobre los codos.

Sintiéndose sonrojada y llena de hormigueos, Hermione volcó la cabeza hacia atrás para investigar la expresión de Draco. Él observaba a Ron abrirse paso dentro de ella con una mirada intensa.

Luego Draco miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con la mirada de ella.

—Estás sonrojada.

—Estoy excitada —admitió.

—¿Y eres feliz?

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Ron se metió… con fuerza. Ella jadeó cuando la llenó con un estiramiento abrasador de la carne, luego se aplastó contra ella, presionando contra su clítoris.

—¡Sí!

—¿Sí tú quieres más o sí a la pregunta de Draco? —espetó Harry cuando se arrodilló al lado de ella.

—Ambas. —Apenas pudo decir la palabra mientras Ron se retiraba con un movimiento atormentadoramente lento de sus caderas, luego la embistió otra vez.

Él desató el precio de las semanas de lujuria reprimida en ella con una serie de estocadas fuertes y rítmicas que la tuvieron conteniendo la respiración, coreando su nombre, cerniéndose sobre el borde del orgasmo más rápidamente de lo que hubiera creído posible.

Harry se agachó bajo el brazo de Draco y tomó un pezón en la boca, chupando con fuerza.

Ante el placer-dolor, su cuerpo se elevó tenso. Mientras se apretaba en torno al pene de Ron, la fricción avivaba el placer en todas partes del cuerpo de Hermione. Su corazón, ya tan enamorado, no tenía forma de resistirlos. Ella se movió trémulamente, gritó, luego se corrió con un estremecimiento que hizo juego con el de Ron cuando se corrió dentro de ella.

Un momento más tarde, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que había extendido las manos por encima de su cabeza y ahora se aferraba a los muslos de Draco.

Su ex jefe respiraba ruidosamente, cada músculo tenso, la mirada severa una demanda abrasadora de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, simplemente soltó el agarre de sus piernas cuando Ron se retiró, le besó el abdomen, luego dejó el cuarto, volviendo un segundo más tarde con un paño húmedo.

Mientras Ron la limpiaba con ternura, ella sentía el cariño en su toque, lo veía en sus ojos. Hermione se derritió una vez más.

Dios, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dejándoles hacer? Hermione estaba ejercitando un enorme autocontrol… ¿pero qué pasaría si él se rompía? ¿Qué ocurriría si la crianza sana y muy masculina de Harry abrumaba su juicio la próxima vez que Draco la dominara? Esto le podría estallar en la cara en cualquier momento. En verdad, debía poner fin a esto ahora.

—Muchachos —comenzó Hermione.

—Espera —pidió Harry—. Vamos a asegurarnos de que entendiste.

Después de limpiarla, Ron se apartó, luego se puso la ropa interior y se recostó en el sofá con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas, Herms —exigió Harry de nuevo con su voz más oscura, la que hacía mella en ella y, asombrosamente, reavivó su dolor.

—Sí, señor.

Lentamente, de forma vacilante, rodó sobre su vientre, luego se sostuvo en cuatro patas. Y encontró el rostro de Draco a escasos centímetros del de ella. Todavía la miraba, su mirada dura y firme. Un momento más tarde, sintió a Harry detrás de ella, la parte delantera de sus muslos contra la parte posterior de los de ella.

A continuación, ella sintió algo frío contra su entrada trasera… justo antes de que sus dedos se deslizaran profundamente. Ella estiró la cabeza para observar más decisión solidificada en el rostro de Harry.

—Vas a tomarme aquí —le dijo—. Todo de mí.

—Eres grande —protestó ella automáticamente.

—Y si duele, me lo dirás. Me adaptaré. Nunca he hecho esto. Draco me lo va a explicar en detalle. Y sólo explicar.

¿En serio? Hermione se volvió a Draco. Se veía igualmente decidido.

—Estoy.

Sus entrañas se estremecieron cuando Harry la bombeó con un dedo, luego otro.

Sorprendentemente el deseo que había sentido que Ron había saciado por completo se encendió otra vez con una llama necesitada.

—Ok —susurró Hermione finalmente.

—No era una petición, y sólo follaré este magnífico culo después de zurrarlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, volviéndose hacia él.

Harry presionó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione y la obligó a bajar, hasta apoyar los codos, así su culo apuntaba hacia arriba. Le lanzó una mirada a Draco.

—Sujétala.

Draco sonrió, luego atenazó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

—Completamente.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y le disparó:

—¿Estás disfrutando esto?

—Él va a poner tu culo rojo como una cereza brillante, gatita —le informó—. Diablos, si lo estoy disfrutando. Si no tienes cuidado, me sumaré a esto antes de follarte.

—Tú, lo creo. ¿Pero Harry? ¿Realmente va a zurrar… ¡Ouch!

La palmada sobre el culo de Hermione resonó en la habitación. Ella no se había preparado para eso. Su cachete realmente no dolía tanto como escocía. Pero tan pronto como la sangre se agolpó, latió.

Ella se volvió hacia Harry y él estaba mirando directamente hacia su culo.

—Asombroso —suspiró—. De hecho, puedo ver la huella de mi mano sobre tu piel clara.

—Excitante como el diablo, ¿no? —se burló Draco.

Harry le brindó un asentimiento de cabeza tembloroso… luego le golpeó ruidosamente el culo de nuevo.

—Esto es por dejarnos sin darnos la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto. Nos preocupamos muchísimo por ti. Draco fue a Italia a buscarte. Ron usó sus contactos. —Whap—. Yo acampé fuera de la casa de tus padres.

—Tú estás… ¿estás castigándome? —incluso la posibilidad de Harry administrando un castigo aturdió su mente.

—Sí —dijo mordiendo la palabra, luego golpeó su culo de nuevo—. Esto es por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sin decirle a ninguno de nosotros dónde estabas.

—No tenía sentido —ella se esforzó por encima del hormigueo, el calor y el placer-dolor—. Habíamos terminado.

—No habíamos —gruñó él… y encendió su culo de nuevo. Mientras ella jadeaba, continuó—.

Nosotros te amamos. Las personas enamoradas no se rinden; lo resuelven. Eso es lo que vamos a hacer, ahora y siempre. ¿Entendido?

¡Palmada! ¡Cachete! ¡Azote! Una y otra vez.

Alto, bajo, izquierda, derecha. Harry nunca golpeó el mismo lugar dos veces, pero pronto, su culo estaba en llamas.

—Sí…, señor —jadeó ella. Oh Dios mío, estaba a segundos de correrse.

—Si regresas a nosotros para siempre, no hay vuelta atrás. Sin favoritismos.

Otra serie de palmadas la recalentaron, la derritieron. La mirada ardiente de Draco en su cara elevó la temperatura aún más.

—¿Entiendes? Amor, aceptación, devoción… y nada más —la palma de la mano de Harry aterrizó en lo alto del culo de Hermione, en su cadera, en la parte alta de muslo. Luego metió la mano para zurrar los labios de su coño.

—¡Oh Dios, sí! —se quedó sin aliento, pendiendo sobre su compostura con los hilos más delgados.

—Por favor… —Hermione se meneaba, se retorcía, suplicando en silencio.

—¿Entiendes? —repitió él.

—Sí, señor —chilló ella.

—Excelente. —De repente, sus manos se quedaron quietas.

—¡No!—protestó ella.

Harry la ignoró, luego se dirigió a Draco.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Te encantó —lo acusó Draco.

Después de dudar, Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Me encantó. Sentí su necesidad de una manera como nunca hice. Sabía que le estaba dando algo que ella deseaba mental y físicamente y fue un calentón enorme.

—Exactamente. —La sonrisa de Draco era categóricamente perversa—. Extiende sus cachetes con tus manos y sólo mete suavemente tu polla en ese pequeño agujero un poco.

Quemará y arderá. Estate pendiente de su tensión, de sus siseos, de sus arañazos.

Cualquiera podría ser síntoma de que el dolor es demasiado. Arqueos, jadeos o súplicas y tienes luz verde. Empuja lentamente para asegurarte de que no la lastimas. Es un asesino de tu autocontrol, pero cuando tú estés metido hasta las pelotas, ella casi estará lista para correrse.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Draco acababa de… explicarlo claramente, le dijo a Harry exactamente cómo tomarla de esta manera tan prohibida. Y lo había hecho sin pelear o gruñir… o incluso inmutarse. De hecho, parecía casi satisfecho.

Luego ella no tuvo más tiempo para maravillarse por este giro de los acontecimientos cuando sintió la punta de la polla de Harry separarla y comenzar a hundirse en el agujero pequeño y apretado. Un dolor exquisito. Un ardor. Apabullante. Le encantó.

Jadeando, clavó las manos en la alfombra.

—¡Más!

—Va a doler, corazón.

—Lo sé. —Ella se presionó hacia atrás contra él, contoneándose, tratando de tomarlo más profundo.

Agarrando las caderas de Hermione, Harry se deslizó hacia adelante con un empuje controlado, unos pocos tortuosos centímetros a la vez. Dios, la forma en que la estiraba.

Nada como esto. Ella jadeaba, tratando de absorber las confusas sensaciones bombardeándola a la vez, el placer, el dolor.

Cerró los ojos y se derritió en la alfombra.

—Ella está ahí contigo —afirmó Draco—. Fóllala ahora.

La exigencia seductora en la voz la hizo temblar. Harry no perdió el tiempo en obedecer.

Usando las palmas para separar más sus nalgas, se hundió implacablemente centímetro tras centímetro en su culo, llenándola más y más, hasta que gritó cuando el dolor aplastó el placer.

—¿Duele, amor? —preguntó, deteniéndose.

Ella gimió y asintió con la cabeza, extendiéndose para clavar una de sus manos en la pierna de Harry, hundiéndole las uñas profundamente en la piel.

—Vale, gracias. Sácame si lo necesitas. —

Hermione sintió la mirada de Harry volverse a Draco—. Ella no puede tomar más.

—Ella puede —replicó Draco—. He visto el umbral de dolor de una mujer. No ha alcanzado el suyo. Continúa. Ve más profundo.

Draco levantó la cabeza de Hermione y besó su boca lentamente, luego apartó el cabello de la cara húmeda.

—Toma más de la polla de Harry. Estamos en la recta final. Hazlo. Por mí.

Hermione respiró profunda y trémulamente. Dolía. Realmente dolía. Pero se sentía curiosamente… eufórica. Y quería tomar todo lo de Harry. Necesitaba saber que él estaba profundamente dentro de ella de cualquier modo que él deseara estar. Ansiaba complacer a Draco.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiero todo de ti, Harry.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, su pecho en la espalda de Hermione, luego frotó círculos perezosos alrededor del clítoris.

—Bien. Deja a Draco besarte y hacer que el dolor se aleje.

Cuando giró la cara hacia Draco otra vez, él consagró sus labios sólo al placer de Hermione y Harry presionó dentro de ella lenta e implacablemente. Ella gritó en la boca de Draco y de pronto sintió a Ron a su lado, rozando con suavidad los dedos a través de sus pezones duros como diamantes y del suave abultamiento de su abdomen.

—Él está adentro —le susurró al oído—. Te ves bellísima y tan excitada.

—Y tan jodidamente feliz. —La voz de Draco se resquebrajó y Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrarlo mirándola con una mezcla de excitación y devoción que hizo que su corazón y su coño se apretaran a la vez.

A continuación Harry se retiró hasta el anillo de músculos apretados, le rozó el clítoris con la punta de los dedos, luego se abrió paso de nuevo, un centímetro tras otro.

Sin parar, más y más profundo, hasta que ella se aferró a la alfombra otra vez, lloriqueando, retorciéndose.

—Podríamos tener esto siempre —susurró Harry tentadoramente—. Podríamos darte placer y empujar tus límites.

—Podríamos protegerte y apoyarte, nena. —Ron se inclinó y le besó el hombro—. Todos los días.

Draco apretó su boca sobre la de ella.

—Podríamos demostrarte lo mucho que te amamos en todos los sentidos. Todas las noches.

Era demasiado… para ignorar, para soportar, para luchar.

Cuando Harry se retiró y luego se hundió profundamente otra vez, apenas rozando el clítoris inflamado con los dedos, ella estalló en una explosión supernova, viendo destellos blancos detrás de los ojos, su cuerpo siguiendo los pasos de una detonación de placer tan extrema, Hermione lloró a gritos hasta que ya no pudo ver ni respirar… o distinguir dónde terminaba ella y comenzaban sus hombres. Estaban todos con ella ahora, en espíritu, cuerpo y alma.

Cuando la cima derivó en satisfacción, el amor se fusionó dentro de ella. Las lágrimas bajaban deprisa por su rostro. Besó a Draco por última vez, el deseo y el agradecimiento anidaba en los labios de Hermione. Luego ella volvió su cuerpo a Ron, dándole la misma dosis de su adoración. Por último, se incorporó apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Con Harry todavía profundamente en su interior, Hermione apretó la espalda contra el pecho de él, luego volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro para encontrar los labios esperando, pegándolo a su boca mientras él gemía y se corría hondo dentro de ella.

Harry se retiró, y ella se hundió en la alfombra en un montón deshuesado.

Momentos después se despertó para encontrarse en los brazos de Draco. Él la dejó en la cama, presionó otra toallita caliente sobre ella, luego le apartó los rizos húmedos de la cara, el cuerpo de él se movió suavemente sobre el de ella. Su erección se deslizó dentro de su sexo mojado con una estocada simple.

Ella jadeó cuando él la llenó.

—Dios, te he echado de menos, cariño.

—Yo también te extrañé. A los tres.

—Déjame amarte —susurró Draco.

Ella sonrió con cansancio.

—Sólo si me quieres de vuelta.

—¿Para siempre?

—Ustedes realmente haber resuelto esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó a Draco antes de que su mirada resbalara a Ron a un lado y a Harry al otro.

—Sí —prometió Draco—. Verte brillar así, saber que soy parte de hacerte así de feliz… es todo lo que necesito.

La dicha total se hundió en ella. Esa mañana se había despertado temiendo el día de hoy, por miedo a que pudiera ser la última vez que viera a todos sus hombres juntos en un mismo lugar, sabiendo que la información que abrazaba cerca de su corazón podía destruirlos para siempre… ahora rezaba para que esto fuera un nuevo comienzo, una esperanza nueva para el mañana.

—Para siempre —susurró, acariciando su pelo y sus hombros anchos.

Una enorme sonrisa atravesó la cara de Draco, hasta que el éxtasis se apoderó de ella y la hizo gritar y estremecerse de pasión. Él la siguió rápidamente, jadeando contra su cuello, susurrando con cada respiración lo mucho que lo asombraba, lo mucho que la amaba.

—Ah,. —Él besó su boca, luego se apartó—. Maldita sea, realmente estás radiante.

—Es curioso que menciones eso… —Ella se mordisqueaba el labio.

¿Obtendría la reacción que ahora se atrevía a esperar? ¿O los consumirían los celos otra vez?

—¿Radiante? —Ron se veía desconcertado.

—Sí. Realmente los hice encontrarme aquí hoy para contaros unas cuantas cosas.

—¿Como dónde has estado? —hizo pucheros Ron.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedo comenzar por allí. Aproximadamente una semana después de mi partida, llamé para aceptar la oferta de trabajo de Zabini en liverpool, pero él ya había ocupado el puesto.

Así que me ofreció otro trabajo en su oficina en Paris. Entonces… fui hasta allí y me quedé en su apartamento vacío y busqué un lugar propio. Se supone que comienzo a trabajar el lunes.

—¿Te agradaba aquello? —preguntó cuidadosamente Harry.

Hermione se dio cuenta que él contenía la respiración… y su opinión respecto al traslado de ella. Ella lo amó aún más por eso.

—Lo odiaba. Simplemente no estaba en casa.

—El hogar es donde nosotros estamos. —Harry sonrió, luego le tomó la mano.

Draco arqueó una ceja hacia ella.

—Zabini es un hijo de puta zalamero que no se merece una empleada brillante como tú.

Nada sutil, pero él no había exigido que volviera a trabajar en ese mismo instante.

—Hay ventajas definitivas en ser una sumisa… quiero decir subordinada —bromeó—.

Probablemente podría ser persuadida para regresar a trabajar contigo… con un aumento de sueldo.

—Cariño, lo haré mejor.

—¡Por supuesto, porque Zabini no me estaba haciendo nada!

Draco se rió.

—Quise decir que he hablado con Riddle —dijo, haciendo referencia a su socio principal—.

Su esposa ha decidido entrar en el negocio por cuenta propia y yo incluso le he dado algunas cuentas… por lo que su puesto dirigiendo el equipo de asistentes legales está vacante. ¿Qué dices?

—Muy tentador. —Luego se volvió a Ron—. Pero tengo otro problema. Bueno dos en realidad.

El primero es que tengo este vecino muy guapo que es fabuloso en la cama.

—Malditamente sincera, nena. —Ron le acariciaba el cuello.

—Pero yo ya no lo quiero más como vecino. Lo quiero como un amante que viva conmigo todos los días y las noches. Al igual que a mis otros amantes.

—Lo tienes —aseguró él.

Draco y Harry rápidamente estuvieron de acuerdo.

—¿Cuál es tu otro asunto? —Harry le metió un rizo detrás de la oreja.

Hermione respiró temblorosa. Ahora venía la parte más difícil. ¿Qué dirían? ¿Cómo se sentirían? Las vibraciones felices y las guasas de los últimos minutos aparte, esto era algo serio que podía realizarlos o quebrarlos.

—¿Corazón? —Harry se percató de su tensión y le apretó la mano.

Ella echó un vistazo a los tres para ver que estaban pendientes de cada palabra suya. Ahora o nunca…

—Estoy embarazada.

Por un largo segundo nadie dijo una palabra. Su corazón latía fuera de control, aporreando locamente contra su pecho. Maldita sea, en cualquier momento empezaría la lucha sobre quién se casaría con ella y quién criaría al bebé y…

Ron dio un grito de alegría. Harry sonrió y se frotó las manos en un gesto de adorable arrogancia. Draco acarició una mano a lo largo de su vientre y apretó su boca en la de ella.

—¿Estás segura?

Cautelosamente optimista, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Fui a un chequeo médico por mi nuevo trabajo. Me dijeron que estaba embarazada, precisamente de unas pocas semanas. Tengo fecha para principios de Junio. —Respiró temblorosa—. No sé quién de ustedes…

—Si estás feliz, entonces estoy muy contento —le aseguró Draco.

—Si te quedas, vamos a ser los papás del bebé, nos harás los hombres más felices en toda la vida —juró Ron.

—De acuerdo —insertó Harry—. ¿Te casas con uno de nosotros? Legalmente, de todos modos. En privado, nosotros…

—No. —Ella se apoyó, cubriendo su desnudez con una sábana—. Estoy de acuerdo con una ceremonia privada para casarme con todos ustedes. Pero legalmente… les dije que no elegiría.

Ellos se quedaron callados un buen rato y ella pudo ver dando vueltas la idea en sus mentes. No se veían emocionados, pero sabía que con el tiempo verían la sabiduría de su decisión.

—Entiendo que hay aspectos legales cuando los niños están involucrados. Cuando el bebé nazca, haremos un examen de paternidad. El padre biológico del bebé se incluirá en el acta de nacimiento. Todas las demás legalidades, las podemos resolver desde ahí.

—Ella se volvió hacia Draco—. Sé que podrás ayudar a asegurar todo eso.

Él parecía tenso, inseguro.

—¿Y eso te hará feliz?

—Sí. ¿Pero qué pasa con ustedes? No funciona si no son felices también.

Él apretó los labios, formulando con claridad sus siguientes palabras.

—Tengo casi treinta y ocho años. ¿Qué pasa si este bebé no es mío? Puedo compartirte con ellos. Tienes suficiente amor para todos y sería un tonto para no ver eso. Pero algún día, me gustaría ser padre.

El corazón de Hermione se derritió.

—Si este no es tu bebé, entonces con una coparticipación pequeña de Harry y Ron… sólo tendremos que asegurarnos que el siguiente lo sea.

—¿El siguiente? ¿Harías eso por mí? —Parecía sorprendido una vez más.

¿Pensaban que este "bebé sorpresa" era el final de sus familias?

—En mi corazón, quiero ser una esposa para todos ustedes. Al igual que cualquier matrimonio, tendremos desafíos y discordias.

Pero ustedes ya haber hecho muchísimas concesiones para hacerme feliz. Estaría encantada de tener a sus bebés. De hecho, creo que tres hijos suenan genial.

Draco la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, y luego presionó los labios en la frente de Hermione.

—Muchísimas gracias. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Él la soltó a los brazos de Ron que esperaban, quien presionó un beso caliente sobre sus labios.

—Hmm. Una niña con mis ojos y tu espíritu. Me encantaría eso.

—Vamos a trabajar en ello. —Ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya lo estoy esperando con impaciencia.

Entonces Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—Me asombras. Gracias por venir hasta aquí a decirnos lo del bebé.

—Me negaba a tomar la salida cobarde y decíroslo por el teléfono… Y creo que parte de mí esperaba que resolviéramos todas las cosas.

—Estoy tan contento de que lo hayas hecho. Ahora, corazón, entiende que no hay más salir corriendo así. Si hay un problema en el futuro, lo hablaremos largo y tendido, ¿de acuerdo?

Decidida y feliz, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Completamente.

Él le brindó una sonrisa pícara.

—Aunque podrías fingir un poco… caminar hasta el final del bloque o algo por el estilo.

Darme una buena razón para zurrarte otra vez.

—Sí, señor. —Ella se echó a reír—. Aunque espero hacerlo en abundancia durante los años venideros para garantizar un montón de castigos.

—Contamos con eso —dijo Harry.

—También contamos con toda una vida de amor —agregó Draco.

—Exactamente —sonrió Ron—. Yo también.

Ella se sorbió la nariz, lágrimas de felicidad brotando de sus ojos.

—Siempre.

fin

* * *

gracias

SALESIA

alexf1994 


End file.
